The Gift from Sookie to Save Eric
by Vikinglady47
Summary: Sookie's going to learn that she has the cure for Eric, but for a cost. Will she do it? More importantly will it work? First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.

**Sookie may have the cure for Eric's life, it will cost her. Will she do it? More importantly will it work?**

Sookie sat in her chair in her kitchen and couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened in the last 48 hours. Tara's dead, Alcide _(who she thought she loved)_ is dead, Arlene almost died, and everyone including her just went into a mini diseased vampire war. The one thing that stood out throughout the whole thing was...Eric.

Remembering when she saw him at Bill's door...she was so happy inside that he's back, until she saw those ugly black veins that gave away Eric's infection by the virus. He was dying...her heart stopped and dropped to her stomach. How can the one vampire she always counted on and always knew how to solve a problem now matter what situation he's in...be defeated by a virus? He looked so weak, and it showed when he tried to knock down a wall to get into Fangtasia tonight, he barely made a dent. Not to mention while everyone was fighting... herself, Pam, and even Bill (believe it or not), we were all watching him making sure he didn't get killed or died in the process.

Sookie wanted to cry for all the mistakes she's had with Eric. She wished she can start over with him. _"There had to be a way to heal him. Everyone around me is dying, but a world without Eric..."_ her tears started to flow for a true love that she never gave the chance because of her stupidity and her stubbornness. Her heart was truly breaking with regret.

Then suddenly there was a knock on her door. Sookie ran towards the door thinking it's Eric on the other side. He did give her a look at the end of the battle that they were going to talk later, while she was busy with Arlene getting her to the hospital. Making sure she's not damaged by the virus from the vampires. She opened the door and..."Niall?!"

"How's my granddaughter doing?" he asked in major concern "I felt your spirit cry through all multiple dimensions. You've been sad before, but not like this."

"I just went through a major tough time is all... in the last couple of days." she tried to put on a brave face.

"Sookie, I may have known you only a little while, but I'm a very, very old man." Sookie looked at him with red puffy eyes she was trying to hide. "I know when something is desperately wrong." Niall looked at her sternly.

"It can't be fixed." Sookie tears started to fall again.

"My darling girl, I think you keep forgetting that you're a fairy. Fairies are magic darling, we can fix anything when we put our mind to it...and if you don't have enough power, than you ask for help from another fairy." Niall looked at her like she should this by now, but that's the will of humans, they can't think on a magical scale...most times. Even Niall forgets that Sookie is mostly human.

"Can we cure a deadly virus that kills vampires?" Sookie asked with some hope in her voice.

"Not the whole vampire population as a whole, but one vampire at a time scale...yes we can. Why?" Niall was a little nervous with this, after all vampires and fairies are mortal enemies to begin with.

"Do you know Eric Northman?"

"The Viking? Of course! For about eight hundred years...give or take"

"Wait...you knew him?!"

" Knew him? Sookie I won many battles because of him. Fairies and Vampires maybe enemies Sookie, but there's always a few exceptions. In fact his maker Godric was great friend of mine. We watch each others' back whenever a major problem has gone into the supernatural world. It's a shame he died."

"I know... I was with him, when he met the sun." Sookie still remembers that sad day. One of the most kindest vampires she's ever met kills himself. Which brings back to Eric seeing him with his blood tears. That's when she knew there was love in Eric so deeply that no one barely sees it.

"So...Sookie...what's going on with Mr. Northman? Even though something is telling me this goes deeper than what's going on now. Niall suggested.

" There's this ugly V-virus that's going around infecting and killing vampires."

"I know I heard the vampires were dropping...like... like corpses...no pun intended. It's great for us fairies, but...let me guess...Mr. Northman is infected." Niall looked with pity. Sookie nodded as tears threatened to show up again. "How long does he have?"

"I'm not sure, but so far I see the virus only on his chest. It might be on his arms too but he was wearing his jacket so I couldn't see."

"Even though I pretty much know the answer to this already but, do you love him?" Niall tested.

"Yes. More than anything!" Sookie said in desperation. There were no words to describe what she and Eric have. Especially the time when he lost his memories. She do anything to have the beautiful time together with him again.

"Why did you run away from your marriage with him?"

"My-what? Niall, I wasn't married to him!" Sookie looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Yes, you were darling. The time when he lost his memories, he asked you to 'become one' with him when you both shared blood at the same time. Niall pressed. Sookie looked lost for a moment. "Sookie, that is called bonding, well... step one to bonding. Bonding, Sookie is a very big deal in the supernatural world, more so than human marriage. In fact it's a marriage of two souls coming together permanently through the ends of eternity. You'll feel him just as much as he feels you. In fact not only there's a vampire way of doing this, there's also a fairy way." Sookie was in awe and course wanting to slap Eric for keeping something like this from her. "However the painful part of the bonding is that if one of you die...well let's just say that one can't _survive_ without the other because it's too painful."

"Why would Eric would do such a thing? Risking his own life? Just to be connected to me forever? I mean granted he wasn't himself or at least most of himself."

"Perhaps even though his memory was gone during that time. His soul still remembers who his mate is." Niall was absolutely convinced there was a fate and destiny to be accountable. This was Eric's and Sookie's deal, long before they were even created. Sookie just stared off, too much information for her human mind to absorb. "Sookie do you still have your fairy power?"

"Yes I do. I thought I was going to use it on Warlow, but luckily you and Jason killed him for me." Sookie was starting to see that she might have Eric's cure this whole time.

"That wonderful fairy power ball that I've shown you, can do more than destroy a vampire." Niall looked at Sookie with a knowing smile. Sookie saw full hope as she finally realized...

"...I can cure him with it!" Sookie shouted with excitement. Sookie never felt so hopeful and stupid at the same time. She remembered that she had cured Eric before, when came to his stolen memories from Marnie's spell. Then she calmed down instantly when she remembered something else. "I have to give up being a fairy completely for Eric to be saved. Don't I?"

"Yes my dear, I'm sorry to say, but you giving up your powers to save Eric's life, that's the deal." Niall looked at Sookie almost saddened for the fact she'll no longer be part of his fairy line. "A warning however, sense I don't know much about this virus, the fairy power may not really work." Sookie looked disappointed again. _This may not work? There's a chance I can be risking whatever power I have left for nothing._

_Not only that, will Eric look at me the same way when he realizes that I'm no longer gifted or special?_ Sookie's insecurity thoughts came rushing through. _No, he'll love me no matter what being I am! How many times has Eric risked his life for me. _Sookie pushed those negative feeling aside and focused on Eric. She saw the all the memories of him from her first meeting to the dreams she's had of him, to their first love making under the moon.

Sookie looked at Niall for the first time with determination, to save her love's life. "What do I have to do?"

So what do you think? My first fanfiction! Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Because you did that, I made a new chapter as quickly as possible. To all the readers out there. I want you to know, I not one of those writers who leaves their story unfinished. That drove me nuts too. I also try to make these chapters as quickly as possible. I also know how eager we can be when the story is good. **

**Again these characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball. **

Eric sat on his throne in Fangtasia, trying to still be that supreme vampire that he's always been. Fangtasia might be trashed right now, but it was still his place. He can't help but feeling tired and dependable. He looks down on his arms and sees the virus spreading upward. Luckily his virus, compared to everyone else is much slower than average. He can't help but fear death. Not because of fearing the afterlife, but leaving Sookie, just when things were finally were looking up between them. Eric closed his eyes as another wave of exhaustion went through him.

"ERIC!" Pam yelled in front of his face. "For the dozen time, WAKE UP!"

"Pam?" Eric said weakly, as he barely can keep his eyes open.

"That's it! You need to feed! I mean now! I've been yelling in front of you several times and you haven't responded."

"I just fed. I'm not hungry."

"I don't care if you just fed, you're going to eat again." Pam stood her ground making sure that her maker doesn't die. Not caring how pissed off he's going to be with her attitude.

"I think you're forgetting whose the maker and whose the child PAMELA!

"You're forgetting, that your sick Eric!"

"Trust me when I say this Pam, I definitely did not forget!" Eric hissed. I see it every time I look at my chest! Now it's on my arms!" His voice now lowered to a saddened tone. "I feel it every time I want to eat... move...sleep...being alive...is a reminder that I have this slow parasite that's leading me to the true death."

"I'm still going to make you eat." Pam stated in her normal boredom voice. Eric growled in frustration. "By the way, you still have unfinished business to attend to."

"Such as?..." Eric questioned while still being frustrated on still being alive.

"Willa is going to be here and we still have that Sarah Bitch Newlin to kill."

"Pam, I know you were suggesting about Ms. Newlin being alive was just a booster for me to come with you. As much as I appreciate that and I want that revenge for Nora and many of the other vampires, I have more important matters that need to settle before I die."

"Stop saying you're going to die! You're not going to die! THE GREAT ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN DOESN'T DIE FROM A STUPID VIRUS!" Pam just stared at him straight in the eye. "Do you realize how ridiculous and embarrassing that sounds?"

Eric just smirked and realized Pam was right. "It is embarrassing."

"GOOD I'M GLAD HE'S DYEING!" Willa shouted as she stormed into Fangtasia. Both Pam and Eric turned their heads quickly looking at her with displeasure.

"Willa... good you're here. We have business to take care of." Eric gave as much gentle patience as he could.

"Business that should have been taking care since the day I was created!"

"I'm saying this nicely because I'm not my best at the moment. BE QUIET!" Eric did his best to shout. Making sure that his second child got the message that he was still in charge of her, despite of his weakened condition. "You are still my child whether you like it or not, as long as I'm still around."

"But not for long, you're probably going to die within a week or less." Willa snapped.

Pam started to growl. "Relax Pam." Eric quickly stated before she started anything rash. She was ready to kill Willa from where she stood. "What exactly do you want from me Willa?"

"I want you to release me." Willa said with anger and sadness wrapped up in her.

Eric paused for a moment with no emotion "No."

"Why not?! I'm nothing but a mistake to you! All you did was made me to hurt my father. You didn't even want me for anything! Not for a child or a lover! Why do want to me around?"

Eric spoke with sincerity "You're right. You are a mistake. The reason you're a mistake is because I made you for all of the wrong reasons. I didn't feel a urge to make you my child. I didn't want you as a lover or a companion at my side for eternity either... Still, I made you and I broke the one rule I've made for myself and that was to choose wisely for those who gets the honor of being my child. I may have little time left, but I'll use whatever time I have to train you to be a great vampire. I maybe many things but I still have some honor I hold to my standards. When I'm gone, Pam will continue your lessons."

"Oh no I won't!" Pam said quickly. Her maker cannot be serious.

"PAM! Yes you will."

"Don't bother. I've been figuring out how to be a vampire on my own for six months now." Willa said wanting this to be over. "I could do this without you."

"Do you know how to glamour? How to fight? How to cover up your mistakes while hunting? How to master your vampire skills in such a way that only a maker can teach you?"

"No." Willa paused "I'll find someone else who will. You don't even have time to teach me all of that and I'm sure my _beloved_ sister doesn't want to teach me."

"You got that right." Pam snarled.

"ENOUGH! Willa you will stay and I'll teach you as much as I can; and Pamela, I'll respect your wishes and I'll find someone else to take care of Willa. Just think of this Willa, like you said I'll probably die within a week or less. So you'll just have to deal with me for the next week." Eric smirked.

"Fuck you!" Willa spat.

"Shall we just give her the true death? It'll be a whole lot easier." Pam suggested with a grin.

Eric gave her a deadly look that says it all. _Don't you dare!_ he thought at her through their child-maker bond. "Pam will you please get my lawyer." he started to get up and walking slowly to get out Fangtasia.

"What for?"

"Changing my will and making sure Willa is set up with another vampire. While I wait for him, I'm going to Bon Temps."

Pam rolled her eyes "Oh come on Eric! Let Sookie go!"

By the time she looked at Eric, he was gone along with his Corvette_. "So he only has strength to go fast when Sookie's involved. That fairy bitch better not make him feel worse than he already is."_ Pam thought.

"What's with him and this Sookie girl?!" Willa questioned in jealousy and anger.

Pam raised her eyebrow at her and calmly said "The one vampire child he always wanted to make ever since she stepped foot into our bar."

Willa for once stood silently, as much as she feels the hatred for her maker's abandonment but can't help but feel jealous and sadness that he cared more for another than herself. She can't help but have that one word repeating in her mind over and over _"Mistake"_.

Sookie started practicing her magic fairy ball in her hands. Niall sat there making sure she's not making any mishaps.

"Remember what I showed you before? When we were preparing for Warlow?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, gathering all my fae energy, and have all my strength and power together..." Sookie didn't understand why they were doing this again.

"This is the part where it goes differently." Niall interrupted. "Instead of destroying a vampire, you're going to heal one. So when you create your ball, think of all the love you have for Eric." Sookie nodded. "Think of him being healed and at his very best. Imagine him being healthy, strong, and full of energy.

Sookie saw him in her mind's eye, she him at his full strength and his flirting manner. She remembered his strong muscular body, his perfect chest, his arms, his beautiful face and that wonderful smile whenever he was pleased with himself or even happy to see her. She couldn't help but feel lustful...until she started seeing herself have sex with him in every room in the house...in every position she can think of...and his lips...

..."Sookie...Sookie...Sookie!" Niall loudly called Sookie out of her fantasy. "Sookie, you have to stay focused with this. I told you to think healing and loving thoughts. Not lustful ones!"

Sookie looked at him shocked and embarrassed. "How did you know I was thinking about...sexy things about Eric?"

"Granddaughter you keep forgetting that I too can read your mind, but also your fairy healing ball just turn from a healing glowing yellow to a romantic lustful red." Niall pointed at her ball. "Sookie this energy ball is like a mood ring, it's going to do what you're feeling. When you're healing Eric, you've got to be on healing mood at a hundred percent."

"Oh." Sookie began to realize, she has to have a mind discipline to do this. She can't have her mind wonder off. She can't afford to.

"This is why we are practicing again." Niall suggested. "You only have one shot to do this."

"I don't understand how when I healed Eric the first time from Marnie's spell, that I happened to fix him so easily. With no practice at all."

Niall thought about this. He and Sookie did talk about her first time healing Eric earlier. "You did it out of a spontaneous moment. As in other words you weren't thinking about it all. You did what you feel at that moment, which made it strong and precise. Keep in mind also that the first time, was a spell that took Eric from his natural state of being. This is a virus Sookie...this magic you're going to do on him...is going to take a while. It's not going to be just some flash power an he's healed! You have to keep the energy going until it takes off on its own to heal him. So only healing and loving thoughts."

"I just can't help it when lustful comes. That is truly Eric's power over me."

"Then see your ball as weapon to destroy the virus that's killing your mate. Everytime that thing grows, the more its killing him. Luckily for you Sookie you can see the virus, so it gives you a visual of what it's doing to him." Sookie eyes start to get watery. "No darling, no more tears. You're going to save his life, so you and Eric can finally have your time together. Sookie nodded with determination as she tried again with the ball.

It's been 20 minutes of practicing and Sookie hasn't faltered with the magic fairy ball with any other emotion other than healing and loving. "Sookie, I think you need stop and take a break." Niall said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's really good. 20 minutes on pure focus on healing. That's great darling. I think within the next day. You should be able to heal Eric."

"I only have a day, Eric's life is time limited. I'm not going to fail him by procrastinating."

Then they heard a knock. Sookie walked to the door and opened it. "Hello lover." Eric said giving his best charming self.

"Eric!" Sookie excitedly hugged him again with no hesitation. Eric immediately hugged her back with all the strength he had. Sookie looked at his beautiful blue eyes she's always adored, wanting to kiss him.

"No Sookie, I'm sorry but...I don't know if the virus can be spreaded by kissing. I don't want you to be a carrier of this disease."

"Oh, it's okay I understand." Sookie nodded. "Please come in Eric." as she gave him his invitation. Eric smiled and walked in with no magical barrier to stop him.

As he walked in, he saw Niall. He looked wide eyed. "Your majesty, please forgive me for I can't really bow fast enough."

"It's alright Northman, I know all about your...situation. Sookie told me all about it." Niall said trying to say the right words without offending him.

Eric looked at Sookie again trying to figure out the connection between her and Niall. Of course it only took 2 seconds for him to figure out. ""You're related to him?"

"She's my Great-Great-Granddaughter." Niall explained.

"So Ms. Stackhouse, not only you're a telepath and a fairy, but you're also a princess?" Eric gave looked at her with astonishment. "Is there any other surprises?"

"If there is, you'll be the first to know." Sookie commented.

"Personally I think you're also a goddess. But that's just my opinion." Eric gave her that sexy smirk that always gets to her.

"Even when you're feeling at your worst, you are still flirting with me." Sookie smiled.

"Well lover when you have little time left, you use every minute." Eric said to her sadly.

"Actually Eric, I want to talk to you about that. Niall and I have a huge possibility to heal you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what you're thinking...3 chapters in one week so far! I know I'm spoiling you. I hope I can have something for you guys everyday. Just don't get angry when life gets in the way. Rest easy for I do put the next chapter as fast as I can. Again I thank you to everyone who left a review. You have no idea how encouraging that is for me. Well maybe you do. I'm actually an author (one of my many talents). Right now I'm in the middle of looking for an agent. So wish me luck! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

Eric looked at Sookie as if she was the holy grail that everyone has been searching for. His mind couldn't wrap around it. "What? You've found the cure?" asking both to Sookie and Niall.

"Not exactly, but it's a cure...for you. This wouldn't go to any other vampire." Sookie explained carefully with a little bit of worry on her face. "We are also not sure hundred percent if it will work."

"I'll take whatever possibility there is!" Eric said for once with hope and excitement in his eyes. When Pam told him that there were treatments to help a vampire live longer with the disease. He ignored the idea, he heard that before when it came to human diseases and give them hope of finding a cure. Eventually the humans do find a cure for every disease. However for some diseases take ages to find the cure, or the government simply held the cure longer just so they sell more pharmacy meds if you believe in conspiracy. "What do you have?"

Sookie held up her hands showing her fairy ball to Eric. Eric looked at the ball in amazement. His eyes looked at this beautiful light ball of energy that's swirl around brightly, like a moth to the flame. "Your powers?"

"Yes. Everything that is fairy or supernatural about me is in this little ball." Sookie explained.

"It's beautiful, like the sun." Eric said softly in admiration.

"This is your possible cure Eric, but... there's a cost... for me." Eric looked at her with worry. "When I use this power on you... everything that you and Bill loved about me that was special, will be gone. No more telepathy, no more fairy powers,...no more fairy blood. I'll just be...normal.

Eric couldn't believe it, Sookie still thinks that he loves her for her 'talent' and her blood. Then again he can't blame her for thinking that. After all that's why Bill got into a relationship with Sookie to begin with _(because of the fucking queen_). "Sookie...you are more than normal, you are extraordinary with or without your fairy powers. I've been trying to tell you that since the beginning. I just used your telepathy as an excuse for me to call on you..." Eric said sincerely. " In fact if this works, I hope you know, I'll never let you go after this. I love you with all of my being."

Sookie's tears started to flow "Oh god Eric...I love you too! So much! I'm so sorry for not letting us have a chance sooner." They gave each other the best hug imaginable. For still fearing that Eric can pass the virus through kissing. After biting that flight attendant, she's instantly a carrier.

"I hope you realize if it wasn't for this virus, not only I'll be kissing you senseless, but I'll be fucking you until the sun comes up."

"Well I'm counting on it after I get you better." Sookie said still with her eyes closed, resting her head on Eric's chest.

"Do you know how much it thrilled me to hear you say "I'm his." to the other vampires tonight. Even though it was just a diversion." Eric said softly.

"It was more than just a diversion Eric, I meant it. I am yours." Sookie said with all the love and devotion emotion inside of her. Eric not only felt that their bond that's still there, but he also felt a huge load of pride that went throughout his whole body. He felt like he won the prize, except this prize he'll cherish forever. Even if his forever lasts only within a week.

They both forgot that Niall was still in the room with them. "I don't mean to interrupt but, Mr. Northman?" Eric looked at Niall, showing that he's paying attention. I need to remind you that there's a slight possibility that this would not work, Sookie may sacrifice her powers for nothing." Niall was giving a silent hint to Eric that Sookie needs to be taken care of for this deep sacrifice. Even if Sookie doesn't think of this as a sacrifice at all.

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I want to hold off this healing until tomorrow night, because I'm seeing my lawyer tonight before I rest and I need to fix my will and testament just in case this doesn't work." He looked at Sookie knowing she's worried about him staying alive for one more day. "I'll be fine, my virus is very slow on spreading." giving her a reassuring smile.

"Very well, tomorrow night. Be sure you don't have anything planned that night. We don't know how long this is going to last."Niall suggested.

"Absolutely." Eric looked at Sookie with love and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my sweet fairy."

"Goodnight my Viking." as kissed his chest where his heart would be. Then he left back to Fangtasia do deal with his lawyer and prepare for the best and the worst.

"So Sookie, shall we have more practice with your magic before you go to sleep?" Niall asked.

"Yes. I refuse to fail Eric with this. Literally his life is in my hands."

Eric drove back to Fangtasia with some hope that carried with him. Now his chance of staying alive became 50/50. I can't imagine what Pam's going to think. As he parked he saw his lawyer's car and he can feel both his children are still in the building. As Eric went inside the doors, his lawyer was already set up for their meeting. While Willa was just lounging around, staring into space in deep thought, and Pam walking towards him.

"Are you okay? Your emotions were all over the place." Pam asked in concern.

"I'm great, in fact I have some optimistic news." Eric gave her that _'I know something you don't know smirk'_.

"Well let's not wait for eternity to be over."

"I might be cured tomorrow night."

Pam looked at him with wide eyes, within the century that he's known her he thinks this is the first time he'd ever seen her face with high emotion. "How?"

He's going to say one word with a smile, and knew this was going to piss Pam off "Sookie".

"What the Fuck?!" Pam screamed while Eric tried his hardest to hide his laughter. "She really does have a magical vagina does she?!" Eric failed, he started laughing so hard he actually had to take a breath. "What do you have to do? Fuck her until the virus comes out?!"

"Actually that would be fun it that were the case." Eric stated. Pam started to growl. "Hey!" Eric started talking on a serious note "Be grateful for Sookie right now! She's going to sacrifice her powers just to save my life." Pam stood silent, torn between hating Sookie for having Eric's full attention and loving Sookie for she'll save her maker's life.

Willa interrupted "So, your still going to be alive then."

Eric looked at her with uncertainty "Actually I'm not sure, there's a slight possibility that this will not work."

"Seriously there's chance that it will not work?!" Pam said in disappointment.

"Yes, but again it's a slight possibility, but I actually can say I have faith in Sookie that she will succeed in the this; because she has cured me before." Eric finally paid attention to the lawyer in front of him. "Hello Mr. Cataliades."

"Good evening, Mr. Northman." Mr. Cataliades was being a professional as best as he could, trying to ignore Eric's V-virus veins on his chest. He's known Eric for a long time, and now seeing him like this asking for his will and testament this late at night. He understood immediately what this meeting was all about. "What changes do want to make in your will?"

"I want to leave an account for Sookie Stackhouse and Re-do the accounts for my progenies Pam and Willa."

"Okay, is it appropriate to talk about money in front of your progenies?" Mr. Cataliades politely asked.

"Yes. Proceed."

"Well, Mr. Northman you have 5.7 billion dollars in total between your businesses, your estates, your bonds/stocks, your accounts, cars, gold pieces, and just plain cash. How do want to proceed?

"I want to at least give half to Sookie Stackhouse." Eric stated feeling the agitation from Pam and a shocked feeling from Willa.

"You've got to be kidding!" from both of them for different reasons.

"You're giving half to Sookie?!" Pam yelled.

"You're fucking rich?!" Willa asked with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes to both questions. Pam you know very well why I'm giving this to Sookie, not just because I love her, even though that's the main reason."

"Because of her giving up her fae powers?"

"Yes. Sookie may not see it like this...but I do and so does her Great-Grandfather Niall Brigant." To me this is a very big deal of giving up your supernatural status and powers."

"Wait a minute...Sookie is literally a fairy princess?" Pam recognized Niall's name.

"Yes Pam she is." Eric smiled. "I would also like to appoint Willa an account and for her to set up with Isabel, Sheriff of Area 9 as her adopted maker, if I die."

"I will not have another maker!" Willa said with force.

"Yes you will, only if I go."

"Just by curiosity...not that I'm a gold digger or anything...how much am I getting?" Willa asked. Pam looked at her thinking _'You've got to be kidding'._

Eric smirked "Don't worry Willa, I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you have a nice generous amount. Under one condition, you will not get your inheritance until you've spent at least five years with Isabel under her instruction."

Willa growled in frustration "This sucks!"

"In my eyes, your still a baby." Eric reminded her of her vampire age instead of her human age. "Mr. Cataliades, lets finish this. I need to rest for tomorrow night."

By the time they were finished the sun was coming up on the horizon. Eric usually doesn't sleep in coffins, unless for travel extreme long distances under radar. For his condition, he felt it was safest to be locked up tight with a lock on the inside. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, he prayed _" __Kära__gudinnan Freja, kan Sookie helande arbete. Vänligen vägleda sina händer för att läka mig. Jag kanske har vandrat denna jord i över tusen år, men snälla jag är inte redo att gå. Inte när min kärlek kom till mig till slut. Din hängivna krigare Eric. Välsignat var_"("Dear Goddess Freya, may Sookie's healing work. Please guide her hands to heal me. I may have walked this earth for over a thousand years, but please I'm not ready to go. Not when my love came to me at last. Your devoted warrior Eric. Blessed Be.") As his vampire sleep took him, he prepared himself for tomorrow night. It will either be the end of him or a whole new beginning.

**To anyone who speaks Swedish, if the language is wrong, I apologize. I used the Google translator. I love the Swedish language, I'm actually starting to learn it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes to my lovely readers, I put up chapter 4! Again thank you for the reviews. For reviewer ****Sillygabby****, I did think about what you said about the consequences of Eric's cure even before you mentioned it. I don't know how close I'm going to match my story with this season because I'm not sure what's going to happen with season 7's True Blood. If the writers are smart, they'll keep Eric alive. If they're going to be stupid and kill Eric off...Well I'm not going to be happy camper. So pretty much I going my own route with the story. Also to reviewer ****ashmo2000****, to make you happy I used your reference, but I did it my way so it wouldn't be a direct copy-cat.**

**Enjoy! Characters are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball. **

Chapter 4

Sookie woke up around two in the afternoon with determination. She had a mission to do tonight and she made sure that there were no plans for the whole day and night. She needs let herself rest and relax for the long night ahead of her. Even though it was hard to relax when her stomach was filled with anxiety. Luckily Niall stayed over that night and slept in her Gran's old bedroom. That night she didn't sleep her bedroom, she slept in Eric's cubby. She needed to smell his scent that's on the bed sheets to comfort her while she slept. Which that led her to an amazing dream.

_In the dream not only did she saw Eric healthy, but he was sunbathing with her in the back of a beautiful mansion with a waterfall swimming pool. He almost looked Fae himself. " Lover, please put more suntan lotion on my back? You know my skin is still way too pale to bare the sun alone without protection." Eric asked sensually._

_"Eric what are you doing in the sun? You're not burning!" Sookie looked at him in wondrous shock. "You're healthy again."_

_"Of course Sookie your healing power saved me last month remember? Did you hit your head or something?" Eric smiled. He was glowing with happiness. "I know what can make you feel better." he smirked. Sookie held her breath for she knows that look all too well. He laid her down on their blanket and start kissing her with such a passion. He used his kissing as a distraction for his hand went crawling to her bikini bottoms and started tugging them down._

_She stopped kissing him for a moment "Eric! We're not having sex outside in broad daylight for the whole world to see!"_

_"Lover, there's no one around for miles, and if there is someone watching ...maybe they'll learn something." Eric gave his mischievous laugh. "There's an idea, a special on the Discovery Channel: Vampire Sex, Learn It and Love It!" Eric laughed was cracking up at his own joke._

_"You sure know how to amuse yourself." Sookie ended up giggling, even she was trying to stay stern. Until she started moaning as started licking her pussy. 'Oh God, so good with his tongue.' Then he added his fingers thrusting in and out of her "More Eric!" it only took him less than a minute to bring her to orgasm. He moaned for the tasty juices that came out of her._

_"Sookie right now I'm the happiest vampire in the world right now, thanks to you. I'm healthy, I have you as my mate, I get to have the sunlight with you,...and..._

That's when Sookie woke up. She knows in her faith that there's a heaven of some kind waiting for her; but in that dream it was heaven itself. Sadly she doesn't know how for half of that wonderful dream to come true. She just prayed that the dream she had was a sign for saying that everything is going to be alright. Eric will make it through.

She had cleaned and straightened out his cubby. For she had a feeling, she'll be performing her healing magic on him here. As she organized his Cubby and made the bed, she was curious of what was in the small table that was right next to the bed. A couple of books on top, all in Swedish. _'I got to start learning that language' Sookie thought._ She opened the drawer _'I shouldn't be doing this.'_ but curiosity got the better end of her.

There she saw photos of her. She smiled and realized most of the photos were hers. _'He probably saved them when the house was being fixed after that Maenad'. _ Then she saw the photo of herself on the first day she came to Fangtasia. Based on the resolution of the picture, it looked like it was copy from a security video camera. She was wearing that famous white dress with red flowers ('vampire bait' Bill called her). Eric was wearing all black leather and his hair was shoulder length long. _'He did look like a god that night'_ Sookie was amazed how he was interested her on that very day. Gosh it felt like ancient history when came to she and Eric on their first meeting. Then she saw something that made her knees weak. She saw a little black velvet jewelry box_. 'No Sookie, don't open it...you don't know whose it for or what's in it'_. Sookie couldn't stop her hands for taking it as she was feeling the velvet texture...

"Sookie!" Niall called out. She dropped the box and came out of her trance that tempted her to open the box.

"Down here Niall!" she immediately put the photos and the mystery box away back into their drawer where they belonged.

"What are you doing down there?" Niall asked as took a look downthe ladder that led to Eric's cubby.

"Preparing...I think it'll be best if we did Eric's healing inside his own cubby."

"Yes, I think so too. We have no idea how his body is going to react with this. At least he'll be someplace safe if he needed to rest."

"The way I've been behaving, I feel like I'm preparing for surgery or something."

"It's good, always be over prepared than unprepared." Sookie just nodded quietly. Niall can tell she was nervous. "Sookie I honestly think Eric will be okay, in fact the way you are with your magic, he'll probably be more than okay."

"Niall, is there any chance that I might have some power left over, after this?" Sookie always wondered, how do you know really how much power you have.

"There's always a chance Sookie, for anything to happen. That's what so great about magic and the supernatural world. Many humans don't get why some humans are so highly devoted to the supernatural and spiritual realms. The answer is those want to believe in magic, prayer, high beings of any kind, are those who want to see the world as wonderful place full of possibilities and the impossible can happen. Others feel like they're more powerful when they do things on their own free will, even it means limiting themselves to a reality where magic and dreams don't happen.

"So anything can truly happen?" Sookie asked.

"We're in new territory, so yes darling. Anything can happen as long as you believe it. No matter how small your hope is." Niall gave Sookie a hug. "Now girl, I think you should eat something. Sundown is almost here."

Eric was already awake before the sun started to set. He still had to wait before he can go out. He too had the amazing erotic dream about him and Sookie sunbathing in the back of a mansion with a waterfall swimming pool. _"Sookie right now I'm the happiest vampire in the world right now, thanks to you. I'm healthy, I have you as my mate, I get to have the sunlight with you,...and..._ he woke up before he finished the sentence. He didn't even know what he was going to say at the end, it was like his body and mouth were on auto pilot. Maybe it was an answered prayer from Freya.

The sun finally set, which for Eric it felt like it took its sweet time cause it secretly knew he had to be somewhere instantly. Before Eric went into his corvette, Pam instantly was at his side using her vamp-speed. "Do you want me come with you?" she asked.

"Not this time Pam, because it's obvious what I'll be doing when I'm better." he smirked. The worst thing that can happen is me returning with the virus still inside me."

"Look, I know I'm not the best child when it comes Sookie." Eric looked at her with concern. "Sookie may do many stupid things when it comes to you, but when she rescues someone from danger...she succeeds. Right now the person who's in danger right now is you. I know you'll be fine." Pam said with confidence.

Eric smiled at her with warmth. "I know I'll be fine too. Watch Willa for me, okay." Pam painfully nodded and started to walk away. "Another thing Pam!" Pam turned around to face her maker. "I don't want to remind you of this, but I have to. I sacrificed one of my happiness's to let you live in France. Please my child let me have my true happiness, even if it's in Bon Temps." Pam shed a blood tear. She knew she was being selfish, she has to let Eric go. She did take his happiness once, she can't do it again. His relationship with Sookie is more serious than the girl he had in France. Pam once again nodded and went back inside to Fangtasia with a different mindset.

Eric drove off to Bon Temps, where he felt like a new future was waiting for him. There's still a little bit of doubt in the back of his mind. Fearing that this isn't going to work. Like the brave warrior he is, he's just going to go forward in to the unknown.

Sookie felt like she was going nuts. This waiting thing is killing her. She had to do something to keep her mind off of it. _'I should practice my ball again'_. So got out her magic and started focusing on her energy. Then she heard her door knock. Sookie immediately absorbed the her magic back inside before answering the door.

"Eric!" Sookie was more, immediately hugged him tight. Eric instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can be and very excited. Even though I'm barely showing it."

"Mr. Northman, are you ready? Is everything in order?" Niall asked.

"Yes, your majesty everything is prepared." Eric smiled.

"I think you should have some blood before we do this." Sookie suggested.

"No, even though blood keeps me alive, but at the same time it spreads the virus even more." Eric explained.

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"Doesn't matter, you're going to get better tonight." Sookie said with determination. "I think it's best if we did this in your cubby, so please get down there and I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course my cubby is the best place, so we can instantly celebrate my health and our reunion." Eric wiggled his eyebrows in seduction.

Sookie blushed and whispered "Not in front of my grandfather."

"Sookie, for us supernatural beings, sex and nudity is just as normal and natural as eating." Eric reminded her.

"Oh so you want to have sex with me in front of my grandfather?" Sookie teased.

Eric whispered in her ear "I'll have sex with you no matter who's watching us, even though I prefer that your body is only seen by my eyes." With that he went down to his cubby before she said anything else. Sookie shivered at the thought.

Sookie looked at Niall "Even though it's going to a little bit claustrophobic down there but, are you going to be with me while I do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be there to guide you. I just called Dr. Ludwig to come by because both of you will need a check up after this is over. Including to find out what happened to both of your bodies through this healing you're going to do. So don't think you two are going ravish each other after you're done."

"Oh please, Eric's already planned it." she gave a little giggle. She started going to Eric's cubby and came down the ladder with Niall coming down after her. Eric's already lied down on the bed.

"Mr. Northman, it is best if you took your jacket and shirt off please." Niall said and Eric complied.

"You know lover, I can't help but wonder if you've been sleeping here. I smell you all over the room. It's delicious." Eric said with a bit of pride.

"Yes. I've been sleeping here, you're scent calms me." Sookie admitted.

"Of course it calms you, we're bonded." Eric wanted to talk about this before they begin.

"When were you going to talk to me about that?" Sookie looked at him in accusation.

"I was about to when I got my memories back, but you wouldn't even believe me when I told you that I was the same man as the 'other Eric' you've spent time with."

"Niall told me we're married, well step one of it anyway." Sookie said as a statement, but Eric knew it was a question.

"Yes min kärlek (My Love) it's true. When I'm better we'll finish what we've started. Including more ceremonies to put us even closer if possible." Sookie quickly turned her thoughts to the little black box in the drawer. Just as quickly as she thought about it, she dropped it. There were more important things to conquer today. Eric finished taking off his jacket and shirt. Sookie looked at his beautiful body covered with black veins. She can see that the veins were now trying to reach his neck.

"We have to do this tonight." Sookie brought on her determination again. It dawned on her that she was at war again. She gotten so used to people trying kill her from Rene, the Fellowship of the Sun, Mary-Anne, Russell Edgington, Marnie, to Warlow and others in between. Now she's at war with a virus. This virus has her lover, her mate, hostage and it can easily kill him whenever it wanted to. "Eric lay down on the bed." Eric was about to make a sexy comment, but he knew better to keep his mouth shut right now. He needs his Sookie to concentrate.

"Okay, Sookie." Niall started to instruct. "Create the ball." Sookie started gathering her energy together and formed a small magic ball. "Now as you let it grow think of healing and loving thoughts just like I taught you." Sookie focused on the ball getting bigger, while she was doing that she looked at Eric beautiful face. He gave her a loving smile. Sookie's love poured into the ball and it got bigger. It's energy kept on swirling around like the actual sun. She started going through all of the memories of her and Eric. From their first meeting at Fangtasia, Eric rescuing her from the church, him say goodbye to Godric, to the erotic dreams, to caring for him without his memories, and making love to him the first time under the moon. Then her mind went into seeing Eric as the strong Viking warrior fighting against anything that came his way.

"Okay Sookie, carry the ball and hover it over Eric's chest where his heart will be." Sookie did exactly what Niall told her. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded. "Alright Sookie, on the count of three you're going to push the ball into him along with all your love and healing emotion. Do you understand?" Sookie nodded. She looked at Eric one more time and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Eric mouthed 'I love you' back as he closed eyes ready to brace whatever feeling he was going to have.

"One...Two... Sookie took a deep breath...Three!" Sookie pushed all of her magic into Eric as his body was glowing so brightly that the whole room lit up into nothing but a bright white light. As all the energy went into Eric's body...Sookie fainted on to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys better give me some love after this. Yes chapter 5 on the same day! Hope you enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

Sookie felt like she was flying, she felt totally relaxed and at peace, until she landed on her feet. She looked behind her and saw her body sleeping in her bed with Niall watching over her. Niall must of put her there after she collapsed. She can tell she's having an outer body experience, at least she think she is. She went to check on Eric. He was still in his cubby resting. Sookie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The ugly black veins that were there, became pure white and they were... radioactive was the best word to describe it. In fact his whole body was glowing, radiant, sparkling. Almost like a fairy or alien. "Is this a good sign?" Sookie questioned herself.

"It's a very good sign." a familiar voice came from behind her. Sookie turned saw Godric!

"Godric! Oh my Stars!" she ran to him and gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm almost fatherly smile "How are you little one?"

"I can't believe you're here!" Sookie still hanged to Godric like her life depended on it. Then she let go and stood back "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as the messenger. To tell you what's happening to you and Eric."

"Just please tell me is he going to be okay?" Sookie asked with urgency. She prayed that she saved him from his true death.

"He's going to be fine. The virus is gone." Godric smiled and Sookie let out a sigh of relief. She cheered to herself that she saved him "In fact he's going to be more than fine, he's going to have a bright, long future ahead of him ."

"So what's going on with his body? Why is it so bright and almost alien?" Sookie looked at her mate's body and wondered with worry.

"He's healing and transforming, Sookie. He's becoming something else." Sookie began to look worried again. "Don't worry little one, it's nothing bad."

"He's becoming what?"

"We don't have a name for it, the closest way to describing it would be a living god? Or almost as close to Warlow with him being half fae and half vampire."

"He can walk in daylight?!" Sookie asked in excitement.

"He can walk in daylight, eat food as well as blood...actually he needs both now because his organs are back to working. He still going to live forever as much as he wants, but now he has some human and maybe fae abilities."

"But he's still a vampire?" Sookie is so confused as to what Eric is now. This is going to be a learning experience for both of them.

"Yes. Tell him it is best to keep his extra abilities a secret. After all what the other vampires who still have the virus, what are they going to think when they see that he's all better?" Godric actually gave Sookie an indirect warning that she caught on. She and Eric are still in danger...the other vamps who have the virus are going to want her and possibly him as 'The Cure'.

"So Godric, Eric is now a 'living god' as you put it. Now am I completely human?" Sookie asked nervously. All this time of wanting to be normal, the moment is here. This is her chance, but can she live without her powers? After all what she has seen and heard in people's minds. She didn't realize how much she used her telepathy, not only to save herself, but also others. Seeing Eric with all this new power he has, she needs to keep up with him. For once Sookie wished she had her powers back, so she can live in Eric's world comfortably...well as comfortably as you can.

"Sookie, you used every bit of power that you had in the most loving way possible. You were willing to sacrifice your supernatural self for your mate without anything in return." The high beings from the spirit world are amazed.

"You're making sound like I won a prize at the end." Sookie smiled.

"In a way you have." Godric putted his hands at close range and there stood a fairy ball in his hands." Sookie looked astonished. "A gift from Goddess Freya, for rescuing her beloved warrior. All of the fairy powers are in here, telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, and being a hundred percent fairy."

Sookie couldn't believe what she was being offered. "Whose Freya?"

"A Norse Goddess, her powers are love, sex, protection, war, childbirth, prosperity, and she watches over fairies and witches. The Norse pantheon is Eric's spiritual beliefs before he became a vampire. In fact most Vikings worshipped them. Anyway Freya has been watching over him and you for a very long time. In fact Sookie you were created by Freya as Eric's other half.

"You mean I was destined for Eric?"

"Yes you were. You meeting Bill Compton was just a catalyst for you to meet Eric. There's more to know but...I can't say anymore than that." Sookie head was ready to explode from all of this new information. Like Scarlett, she'll deal with it another day.

"I can't...I can't accept the gift, the fairy smell will drive the vampires crazy...it'll make Eric crazy." she said sadly.

"Niall will show you how to mask your scent from other vampires and the smell would make Eric aroused, but he won't drain you."

"So one sniff of me and Eric is instantly ready for me?" Sookie giggled at this. "Great I'm his new Viagra!" Sookie started laughing uncontrollably.

Even Godric started laughing "Sookie you've always been his personal Viagra, this is nothing different." Sookie laughed even harder. How true it was, for everytime Eric had the chance just to be with Sookie, he always offered sex. They finally started to calm down. Sookie looked at the fairy ball again. She'll accept the gift and make her a full fairy, just so she can be on some level with Eric, but also to protect herself and him from future threats.

Sookie looked at Godric and nodded at him, giving him the signal that she's accepting the gift. "Two more things Sookie, you are destined to be his but even if you weren't, he's so in love with you that's he's willing to kill anyone who harms you...including Pam. Don't abuse his love, Sookie. Also Freya wants to make a request for your life. You still have free will, so it's your decision." Sookie nodded in understanding. "When the time is right, let Eric turn you into what he is. It's the same way as a vampire, it'll just give you extra power and being more close to him than ever...that's all".

"Okay, I'll take everything under consideration." Sookie said maturely, surely she doesn't want to make a goddess angry. Especially one that gives her a gift.

Godric held the fairy ball and gave it to Sookie "Let it absorb into yourself, like you've done when you practiced you're ball." Sookie nodded and she let the energy take over.

"I'm feeling sleepy." Sookie's spirit starts to pull back into her body. For the rest of the time, Sookie slept. While she was sleeping, Niall was seeing changes to Sookie's body, she not only she was glowing but her ears were getting pointy and is he seeing...wings? "It can't be...there hasn't been wings on fairies since the original fairies. Which was over twenty thousand years ago." Niall talked to himself. Godric smiled and went to Eric and visited him in his dreams.

When Eric felt Sookie's magic, he was feeling nothing but warmth, peace, and surrounded by love. He is now resting on almost like a cloud of some sort. He made the conclusion that he was in Valhalla. He never felt so much love and warming sensation throughout his body. Until he heard someone call out his name. "Eric...Eric...Eric." Eric looked around this cloudy place. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that he was safe.

"Eric." Eric turned around and saw the face he missed so much.

"Godric." Eric bent down on his knees, looking up at his beloved maker. "Is it really you?"

"Yes my child, it's me." Godric smiled looking at his best achievement through his vampire years. Eric stood back up again.

"I'm really am in Valhalla! I must of met the true death." Eric said almost sadly.

"No my child, you're not dead. You're in the middle of a transformation and healing process."

"Sookie really did it?" Eric said with pride and love.

"Yes, she did. You're virus is gone." Eric felt that sense of freedom and power again.

"I can tell, everything that made me feel so sick is gone. Is she okay?"

"Yes she is and if you were wondering if she still has her powers, she doesn't." Eric accepted it, he loved her just the same, especially what she did for him, until Godric said this. "She gained whole new set of powers, she's completely fae...a gift from Freya."

Tears came down Eric's eyes "Freya? She...she's involved with this?"

"Yes she is, I'm just the messenger for her. I can't stay long, I already stayed long enough for Sookie. I already explained to her what's going on between you two. So when you both wake up, you'll have a lot to talk about.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me...for Nora...when you died." Eric started to cry as much as the time he saw Godric on the rooftop.

"Just think of me as your personal guardian angel for you and Sookie." Godric said with sentiment. "I'm only a prayer away. Also about Nora...she's fine." Eric looked at his maker. Eric's tears really started to flow. Everyone that he ever loved who met their deaths are okay. Vampires were not quite sure if there was an afterlife for them. Eric now knows the answer. Even though deep inside him he has a very, very long life to live. He knows when his time is truly up, he will be with his loved ones again.

"Eric, you're going to be something great when you wake up and so will Sookie. More powers and abilities. Just remember to use them wisely." Eric nodded in understanding. "I have to go, Sookie will explain the rest."

"Please min fader (my father/sire), please don't go. Is there any power that me or Sookie has that can...bring you back?" Eric asked hopefully.

"No min son (my son). My time on earth is gone. My job now is to watch over you and Sookie." Eric had to finally accept that Godric is gone but with a peaceful mind that all he has to do is call on him whenever its necessary. He watch Godric fade away...

...Then Eric woke up...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You all for the lovely reviews again! Well I don't know about you guys but I'm very nervous about the last season of True Blood. After all a certain author didn't make our dreams come true, from what I've heard. Well lets hope tonight is a good episode. Seriously if they mess-up this season. Well just use my story as therapy and pretend that this what really happened.** ** For those of you wanting more Eric and Sookie action (you know what I mean) don't worry it'll be coming up soon!****Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

Eric opened his eyes. His vision was more sharper than his regular vampire vision _'if that were possible' _he thought. He got up and felt this surge of energy, he felt like he had more power and life through his body than he had as a newborn vampire. He looked down at his arms and chest. The black virus veins are gone, his skin was a more smooth than ever before and it somewhat had a little bit of iridescent shimmer to it. "Oh my Goddess, please tell me I don't sparkle." he said out loud. Then he instantly thought about Sookie.

However, before he got out of his cubby, Niall blocked him from getting out. "Good, you're up!"

"Let me see Sookie." Eric said with urgent force.

"You can't see her, not yet." Niall looked at Eric more closely "Wow Mr. Northman! Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No. Why can't I see her?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Because she still is asleep and she physically changed."

"I was told by Godric in my dream that she's completely fae now, so yes I know she's changed."

"Mr. Northman, you don't understand...she's more fae than me!"

"What do you mean, she's more fae than you? You're one hundred percent fae!"

"No, I'm not. I'm around maybe ninety-five percent fae."

"Ninety-five?" Eric looked at him like this was most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"There hasn't been a pure fairy since at least around 20'000 years ago in estimation. All the fairies that you've seen, have been mixed with something else. Whether it's a human, angel, demon, shifter, vampire, or anything that isn't a fairy."

"So you're afraid that I would instantly drain her when I see her." Eric finally understood.

"She doesn't have the masking shield on yet. I'll perform the magic on her from being too delectable for your senses. Also she has a couple of... additional physical attributes."

"Such as?" Eric wondered what physical changes have happened to her_, 'bigger breasts maybe?'_ he thought.

"Well, she has pointy ears..." Eric thought that's adorable...something he can play with. "And she has wings."

"Fairy Wings?" Eric looked shocked. "I thought fairy wings were only in children's fairy tale books."

"That's why I said she's more fae than me. Only pure fairies have wings."

First thing Eric thought about Sookie's fairy wings was not only the word incredible but the thought of flying with her will be amazing. The second thing he thought of he asked out loud to Niall "How is she going to hide them?"

"From what I've heard, she can fold them and slip underneath her skin. Just like with your fangs slipping through your gums." Eric nodded in understanding, it totally made sense. "By the way, Dr. Ludwig is on her way to check you and Sookie out. You might want to look in the mirror."

"Okay, I'll look. Please put that scent shield on her, so I can see her." Eric went to the bathroom to take a look at himself. When he did, he couldn't believe it, he knew he was sexy before, but now he's going to magnet of sexual attraction at every step he takes. His hair became a little bit longer, pretty much back in his France days. Except it was more golden and his eyes were more of a vibrant ice blue. His skin had a little glow to it, but you have to have really good eyes to see it. His muscles were more sculpt He let out his fangs to see if there were any differences. They were as pure white as it could be and maybe an inch longer and sharper. The best way to describe him was a living god.

Niall came into the open bathroom seeing Eric checking out his fangs "She's still asleep but you can see her." Eric vamp-speed up into her bedroom door. He slowly entered not making a sound. She was sleeping on her side, her face towards him. She looked more beautiful, like a goddess. He got closer and sees these beautiful, shiny, and colorful like a pastel kaleidoscope butterfly style wings. Eric was in awe, in all of his thousand years, he never saw a fairy with wings. Of course his Sookie has to have them, like everything else that is unique about her. Niall may have put on the scent shield, but her smell was so enticing. His mouth was watering, his fangs were itching and his erection was already present. He used his hand to move a strand of her hair away from her face and put it behind her newly pointed fairy ears. He loved them, he loved every bit of her. "Please my lover, wake up...come back to me." he whispered to her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Niall asked.

"She was beautiful before the transformation" Eric replied "Now she's truly a fairy goddess, literally."

"Dr. Ludwig is downstairs waiting for you impatiently."

"Isn't she always?"

"Vampire! You get down here! I don't have all night!" Dr. Ludwig shouted on the top of her lungs.

Niall teleported downstairs and went in front of her face. He didn't appreciate her yelling "Don't yell! Sookie is in the middle of her transformation!"

"No offense your majesty, but anyone going through a transformation no matter what kind it is, they can't hear you. They're deep in a subconscious level." Dr. Ludwig informed as she got her tools out of the bag. Eric came down the stairs at normal speed. Dr. Ludwig looked up. "Well Mr. Northman, sit down so I can do some tests."

"What kind of tests exactly?" Eric asked with caution.

"Well to make sure that your virus is gone and what you inherit from Sookie's magic."

"You do realize that all of this, including the virus healing is under patient-doctor confidentiality?" Eric had to be sure that no one else knows about this. It's true that he and Sookie can protect themselves with their new powers but still, trying to keep the headaches away.

"What kind of doctor do you think I am?! You've known me for a long time vampire. I never spill any of my patient's secrets". She got a vial and a needle and started taking Eric's blood. As she was taking his blood, Sookie woke up. Just like Eric she woke up feeling energized.

"Niall go to Sookie immediately! I felt it in the bond, she just woke up!" Eric wanted to be there when she first awake. Unfortunately he was tied to a miniature tube taking his blood. He also knew someone had to be there to explain certain 'additions' to her body. Niall didn't want to startle Sookie, so he walked up the stairs instead of teleporting. "Dr. Ludwig, you and your timing are horrible! Finish!" Eric growled.

When Niall came to her bedroom door, he opened the door slowly. Sookie was awake but didn't get up yet. "Hello darling girl."

Sookie smiled "How's Eric?"

"He's fine. He's getting tested by Dr. Ludwig making sure that the virus is gone and testing his extra abilities that you gave him."

"I've been told I'm a pure fae now, by Godric."

"What did I tell you Sookie? Anything can happen." Niall smiled. "Sookie there's something you need to know about yourself...". Before he can finish, Eric came to the door, not caring that he was unfinished with Dr. Ludwig.

Eric and Sookie just stared at one another not believing that everything is alright, but also how their beauty was enhanced ten times then it was. "Oh my God Eric!"

"Honestly, Sookie..." Eric started to chuckle "...You can literally say that."

"I'm going to have lock you up somewhere so other women and even some men won't look at you!" Sookie thought there was no way for Eric Northman to be more sexy than he was. This life changing event proved her wrong. Eric's beauty was now in the most perfection it can be. Eric couldn't wait anymore, he went to her and gave her the mother of all kisses. Moaning and aching for each other's touch. Tasting her lips, her tongue, Eric was using not only his thousand years of experience, but Eric didn't realize he was using his personal magic that his kisses were sending energy caressing Sookie's body. What they also didn't realize that Sookie's wings were starting to flap and starting to glow in multiple colors. It was so passionate and so overwhelming that Sookie just had an orgasm along with her wings had a color explosion. Niall looked at this in amazement not only Eric's power, but Sookie's wings are color matching her mood.

As Sookie calmed down from her orgasm, then she started to notice something that was on her back. She was so focused on Eric, she didn't even feel them. "Eric..." she was starting to feel scared. "Eric what's on my back?"

"Wings Sookie, ...you have fairy wings." Eric said gently trying to not have Sookie be afraid of herself.

"WINGS! Eric, fairies don't have wings!"

Niall interrupted quickly before Sookie passes out. "Darling, fairies did have wings a very long time ago. Honestly I thought it was just a myth but here's the proof! The reason why you have them is that you're a pure fairy now and only pure fairies have wings."

"How am I going to hide them?!"

"Almost like how Eric hides his fangs, first you become calm." Sookie relaxed herself. "Now imagine your wings folding and sliding in... inside your skin." Sookie did exactly that and well and behold the wings slid inside of her, and the little holes that connect the wings on her back were even covered. Sookie looked in the mirror and she saw nothing but a smooth back.

"Holy S!" Sookie kept looking at her smooth back making sure there's no hint of wings. Then that's where she saw them "Pointy ears!"

"That's easy to hide lover, you can just use your hair. Personally I love them!" Without warning Eric bent down and licked the tips of her ears. Sookie immediately moaned and was instantly sexually aroused. Eric smelled her reaction as well as heard it. "Well, well, your pointy ears are exactly like my fangs!" Eric said excitedly. He was loving this more and more.

"Is that how you feel, every time I touch your fangs?" Sookie now had the idea of what Eric felt like every time his fangs were touched, used for biting, and even sometimes when he's fighting.

"Every time." Eric smirked.

"So that's why vampires like to have sex while feeding." finally Sookie understood.

"YES! SHE FINALLY GETS IT!" Eric shouted. "I'm telling you lover, you being a pure fairy is good for you."

Sookie looked at him in understanding his reaction. Her human self blocked so many things that she never understood. Eric looked at her more closely at her facial features. Her hair too was longer and more golden. Her eyes was still brown, but more of an amber tint to it. "So beautiful." Eric said more to himself than to her.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET? WE NEED TO DO MORE TESTS!" Dr. Ludwig shouted with more impatience than ever.

Eric looked at Sookie and said "Well lover, let's see what damage we can do. Also let find out later how many ways to fuck a fairy." Eric smirked while he wiggled his eyebrows. Sookie playfully slapped him across the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter than usual. Many of you are really encouraging like sillygabby and Tracyvamp1211. Again thank you! My hope for True Blood is getting less and less, but than again we all know how True Blood can be. When you think that's the way it's going to be...than they give you a twist. Anyway enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**P.S. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do another chapter for the next day or two. So please don't be mad if I'm not able. I'll give you the next chapter A.S.A.P.**

Dr. Ludwig did tests on both Sookie and Eric. Eric was definitely clear of the virus (which he already knew, but just in case). However some things Eric has to discover on his own as to what he can do. He knew he was still a vampire, but he was a vampire with no weaknesses other than a stake through the heart. Daylight, the sun was his going to be his friend again, he can actually have dinner with Sookie and share food, he can touch silver with no pain at all. Eric pretty much came to the conclusion that we was a living god. It really was the best way to describe what he is. However there's was something that Dr. Ludwig had found out about Eric that neither of them were expecting.

"Some of your organs are working." Dr. Ludwig was somewhat surprised.

"Which kind?" Eric asked curiously. "How can some organs work and some don't?"

"You're vampirism is what's preventing all of them from working. You're stomach, liver, your whole digestive system, and possibly and _I mean possibly_ your reproductive system." Sookie's ears perked up (no pun intended) and Eric's eyebrows were raised.

"Um Dr. Ludwig, I have been very adventurous throughout the world for over a thousand years. I know my cock is very much in use, and it hasn't failed me at all!" Sookie wanted to laugh at Eric for the typical male thinking about men and their fear of their penises not working. Sookie knew exactly what Dr. Ludwig meant.

"Repeat that!" Sookie asked excitedly. "Are you saying its possible for me to have children with Eric!" Immediately Eric switched gears in his mind set about the hot topic.

"Yes it's possible."Dr. Ludwig confirmed. Sookie squealed and hugged Eric tight and kissed him with such happiness. Eric looked at her with so much love. For him he felt like he can make of all of Sookie's dreams come true.

"Sookie, listen." Eric started. "I'll be ecstatic for us to have teacup..." he was about to say humans but he had no idea what kind of children they would they be. If fact the look on Eric's face was the look of confusion"...um...teacup kidlings."

"Teacup kidlings?" Sookie questioned with a laugh.

"Yes and I'm sticking to it. I would love to have many children with you. Right now we need some time together and to rebuild our lives and figure out about ourselves first."

"Eric, don't look so worried. I know we have many things to go through first. I don't want a kid right now. We got too much on our plate." Sookie said calmly even though her eyes can't contain her excitement.

Dr. Ludwig continued "As for your extra abilities, you're just going to have to test them out. Same thing goes to Sookie. So you both have to on alert if anything goes...for lack of better words...weird. Speaking of which, Ms. Stackhouse I would love to see your wings please."

Sookie stood up "Niall, how do I get the wings to come out?"

"Imagine that you want to fly." he responded.

Sookie closed her eyes and trying to have that sense of urge to fly. Slowly but surely her wings coming out of her skin in the back. _'Thank god I'm wearing a halter_ _top.'_ she thought. Eric was watching in fascination. Sookie's beautiful wings were spread out and flapping. Eric wanted to touch these delicate beauties, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. Like butterflies, you can't touch their wings because it takes off their powder that gives off not only their color but helps them fly. Sookie's wings were long and wide. Dr. Ludwig was amazed how these huge wings can hide themselves inside of Sookie's body.

"Ms. Stackhouse, in all my years in supernatural medicine I've never seen a pure fairy with wings. Your majesty you must be proud." Niall nodded. "Ms. Stackhouse there's a legend about fairy wings that if you wrap them around yourself they become a shield."

"Really?" Sookie was amazed that there were more to wings than for flying.

"Oh yes. When fairies have their young they use their wings to wrap around themselves and their babies when danger was around. Those wings might look fragile, but they are strong and tough as metal."

"So I can touch them?" Eric asked. Sookie rolled her eyes. _Another thing for him to play with. She thought._

"Yes vampire you can touch them. Another fun fact is what those wings do when it comes to mating..."

"We know." Sookie said "We had a little...demonstration."

"I'll go over it, just in case there's something that wasn't part of the 'demonstration'. "Those give off your mood by color like your magic. So if you're angry or passionate they'll turn red, if your mellow they'll turn yellow and etc. Usually after the female fairy is done mating with her partner, she'll wrap her wings around him and herself while they sleep. The reason for that is after coming down for an orgasmic high, of course you want to relax. So again the wings are being used for protection." Sookie nodded in understanding, she's really starting to love her wings. "Okay it seems we're done here. You two are fine and healthy. For any other abilities, I suggest to just try them out and play with them. I expect a check by the end of the week!" Dr. Ludwig teleported away.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I am tired. I've been watching both of you go through your transformations and I need rest." Niall said as he headed upstairs to the old bedroom. "Whatever you two want to do is fine with me, I don't care what noises you guys make, I just need to sleep." Niall gave the dirty old man smirk to both of them. Sookie blushed and tried not to look at Niall in the eye. "Goodnight you two. I guess Eric I'll see you in the morning?"

"Actually yes." Eric smiled, he was so used to the night hours, it already slipped his mind that he can be awake during the day. Niall disappeared into the bedroom. Eric looked at Sookie and instantly ravished her with passionate kisses. Sookie's wings were flapping and glowing pinkish red. Both of them were moaning and Eric pressed his hard erection on her stomach.

Sookie loved this, she didn't want to stop, but she had to interrupt before they went any further. "Oh ...Eric...you have to stop sweetie."

"You're kidding right? We're finally together and you're stopping us for have multiple delights?" Eric said in frustration.

"I have to...you want the teacup kidlings early? Sookie asked.

"No we've discussed this already Sookie."

"Honey, your little swimmers are working again, which means we need condoms."

"Condoms?" Eric raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes."

"On me?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that between the two of us powerful beings with all this new abilities we have, we don't have the power to postpone a reproductive cycle or to prevent a pregnancy?" Eric thought this was most ridiculous thing in the world. Sookie laughed and at the same time frustrated. " I never thought in all my existence I would put something so fowl on my cock. How about I pull out...I heard something about that."

"That doesn't always work." Sookie replied. "The reason why is that there's sperm in your pre-cum, and guys usually don't know this, put you usually pre-cum a little every time you thrust. I learned it in sex -education in high school."

"So you're saying we should wait until I get these...condoms."

"Until I know a magic trick or something to prevent from getting pregnant, than yes." Eric growled in frustration. "We are definitely talking to Niall tomorrow about some magic form to prevent pregnancy.

Than Eric went seductive again "You know there are other ways for us to get the pleasure we crave without direct intercourse." he smirked.

"Really?" Sookie talked seductively as well. "How about..." Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sookie used her telepathy which is stronger than ever to know what's on the other side. "It's a vampire." Luckily she still can't hear vampire thoughts, at least she thinks she doesn't. Sookie looked through the peep hole and rolled her eyes "It's Bill."

"Perfect medicine to make my erection go away without the sex. Find out what he wants. Before you answer Sookie, hide your wings and your ears." Sookie did her thing to hide the wings and used her hair as camouflage for her ears. Eric always thought as Bill as a cock blocker when it comes to Sookie. Right now he can't deny him anything (except for Sookie of course), for Bill saved his life from that battle at Fangtasia.

Sookie opened the door and saw Bill looking more pale than usual, then she saw the ugly black veins beginning to grow on his chest.

**Okay, asking for opinions here from my fellow readers/reviewers. Should I let Bill Live or Die? Answer me through the reviews. Sorry about a little bit of delay of the sex scene. Don't worry it'll be coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow another chapter that I didn't think I was able to do. Yay me! Let me tell you guys...WOW There's barely any love for Bill at all. I don't know if you looked at the reviews for my story, but poor Bill! Not that I like the guy... but still. I know most of you are cheering for his death, especially if you saw last episode (Spoiler Alert) that he has the virus, which I took for my story. My concern with that is, if Sookie figures out that she can heal a vampire with her magic (if this happens). How is she going to choose between Bill and Eric? (if he comes back to Bon Temps). Anyway for my story, reviewer ericplenty suggested something that I agree with...Do kill Bill, but before we kill him how about we torture him first (mentally). As in other words he'll still be alive...for a while to see Eric and Sookie's happiness. It'll create emotional torture.**

**Again thank you for all of your reviews and thank you to sillygabby for the idea to put in my story in the near future. Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

"Oh Bill...I'm so sorry." Sookie looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"It's alright Sookeh." Bill looked saddened by his circumstances. "Maybe it the universes' way for me to come home to my wife and kids. I'm still going to give a little bit of fight. I'm going to the clinic that helps vampires with this problem. They're giving me treatments to stay alive longer. Bill looked at Sookie and felt like there was something different about her. _'She's more beautiful than I remembered.'_ he thought. In the mean time, I want to make it up to you for the betrayals I've done to you. Since Alcide is gone and Eric is worse than me with this illness..."

"Excuse me, ...I'm right here" Eric finally showed himself at the door. Before Sookie answered the door, Eric putted his shirt on and buttoned all the way up for Bill not to see his healed chest. Eric was praying that Bill was dumb enough not to notice the 'little changes' on him and Sookie.

"Eric. I didn't realize you were here and..." Bill paused and looked at Eric more closely. "You're looking better, did you do something with your hair?" Bill gotten even more closer. Sookie looked worried as to what Bill was going to find out. Eric stayed calm, but watched Bill's movements closely.

"Glad you noticed Bill, I figured if was going to meet the true death...I do it with style." Eric smirked. Sookie was looking Bill and she knew he was acting strangely. "You sure do." Bill said while he was looking at Eric and Sookie seductively.

_'Is he flirting?' _Sookie thought, and she couldn't believe it. Then Bill was sniffing at Sookie and Eric. "God, you both smell incredible." Eric didn't move, he no idea what was going on. Other than Sookie's the one who probably has her fairy scent in waves, now that she's a pure fae, but masked. Eric looked down and realized that Billy Boy has an erection.

Bill looked up and down at Eric in lust "Eric, sense were both diseased and we have needs...how about we have some vampire fun." Bill was starting to rub himself against Eric. Eric immediately stepped away. He and Sookie are in shock. She never once saw Bill acting like a dog in heat out of the blue, not even with her.

Eric felt a sense of power that he can use to get Bill off safely. Eric grabbed Bill's shoulder's to hold him steady. Eric looked in Bill's eyes and started to glamour. "Bill, you need to go home now." Eric said gently in a glamour way.

"I do?" Bill said in complete of Eric's control.

"Yes. You are also going to resist Sookie's scent and my scent. In fact Bill, you will know that I'm healed by Sookie. I no longer have the disease and Sookie's a powerful full fairy. Another fact is "SHE IS MINE."

"She is yours." Bill said automatically.

"Yes, you still strongly desire Sookie but you won't touch her."

"No touching." Eric smirked at this, he can glamour vampires! Sookie looked in awe.

"Now Bill, you will not tell anyone about my healing or that Sookie's is a full fae."

"Not telling anyone." Bill said. Eric lets go of his glamour on him.

Bill snapped out of it. "Whoa I ...what was I doing?"

"You were congratulating on my healing from this disease Bill, and Sookie's evolution on the fairy chain." Eric suggested.

"Yes, I was! Congratulations Eric! I'm expecting you'll be around for another thousand years?"

"Indeed Bill." Eric said with a genuine smile.

"Sookeh, no wonder your more beautiful than ever...full fae huh?" Bill smiled but there was pain in his eyes. The feeling of he can't have her, she now belongs to Eric, and he still desires her strongly. Sookie nodded to his question. "Congratulations to you too. Love your pointy ears, they're cute."

Sookie didn't realize her ears perked through her hair. "Thank You Bill." _'What's with these vamps and pointy ears?'_ she thought. _'Maybe it reminds them of their fangs.'_

"Goodnight to both of you." Bill walked away back to his house across the cemetery.

Sookie looked at Eric as if she never saw him before. "You really are a god!"

"I was hoping you say that when we are in the bedroom." Eric smirked.

"You can glamour vampires! How did you know that you can do that?" Sookie is excited for Eric for his new found power.

"I just knew. Like it came to me at the present situation."

"Speaking of that. What's with Bill wanting to have sex with you...in front of me?!"

"I honestly don't know. I'll have to watch other people's reactions, especially the ones I know because then I'd know the difference. Tomorrow night, before we lose ourselves in each other I need to see Pam and Willa. Telling them that I'm back to being healthy."

"Then after?" Sookie smiled with lust in her eyes.

"Tomorrow night we're going out to dinner and I'll be eating with you..." Sookie smiled at the thought of the normal things that she and Eric get to do together... After that I'm going to be eating you in multiple ways in multiple places." he whispered with hungry lust in her ear, then he started kissing and licking her ear tips again.

"Oh!...oh!...ahhh!...Sookie's moaning and breathing were deepened. She loved what he did to her ears. Her panties were starting to soak and her muscles were starting to clench. Then she started to rub his hard-on through his pants. Eric started to moan himself . His fangs slid down longer than ever. Sookie instantly kissed and licked his fangs, now that she fully understands what it does to him. Eric rolled his eyes back in a deep moan and started thrusting his hips. "Honey...oh!...we...can't remember?"

"I told you there are other ways around that." Eric ripped her shorts and her panties along with them. He started licking her pussy while she stood standing. As he did that, he had the gift of multi-tasking of taking off his own pants. Where his impressive erection sprung free.

"Ah...Oh!...Sookie's fairy wings came out of her skin and started flapping and show multiple colors of red, pink, and purple. "You're my god Eric!...You're my god! Eric then brought her down to the floor and continued licking and sucking. Then he couldn't take it anymore he bit into her inner thigh and her blood came spilling into his mouth." OH ERIC!" Sookie screamed out her orgasm and the top of her wings flashed multiple colors again as they flapped. Eric was tasting the ultimate blood he'd ever had. No other blood will ever again suit him to this high level. It was ambrosia of the gods! While he drinking he was rubbing his erection against the hard floor until his climax came, just by drinking her blood alone. He finally released her, when he realized he took enough blood.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you."

"You already have taken care of me, in more ways than one." Sookie wasn't going to hear it. She started working on his cock by pumping him up and down. Eric growled in pleasure as his cock became hard again. Then Sookie started using her mouth, licking and sucking, making slurping noises. "Mmmm" Sookie moaned for how he tasted, "Do that again lover " I love how that felt." Eric moaned as she did that again sending wonderful vibrations down his cock. For Eric this was too much, he came into her mouth without warning. Sookie swallowed everything he offered, to her it was very tasty.

"Oh Sookie, my lover, my mate..." no words can describe what Eric was feeling at the moment. He was extremely happy, high, and in love. "I'm in Valhalla."

"So am I." she said. Even though they were in the middle of the living room floor, they decided to sleep together exactly where they were. Eric fell asleep in Sookie's arms. As Sookie went to sleep, her wings moved on their own accord by Sookie's deep fairy instinct and wrapped themselves around her and Eric like a safe blanket.

Niall came down the stairs at 9:15 in the morning. He saw Sookie and Eric sleeping wrapped inside Sookie's wings. Niall nudged Sookie a little bit, trying to wake her. Sookie opened her eyes slowly "Hi." she said still half asleep.

"Had fun last night?" Niall smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Sookie looked down and around. She just realized that's she and Eric are naked in the middle of her living room. Luckily her wings have them covered, but she's beginning to feel that she's not really caring that she is naked. She looked at Eric who was still asleep, she started to wake him with kisses on his face and lips. As he's becoming awake, Sookie realized that some sunlight was coming through the window it's landing on their feet. Seeing Eric not burn, not a hint of smoke was coming off of him was a pleasure to see . "Morning lover." Eric said as he woke up looked around and he too saw in amazement of the sunlight on his feet and not a single burn. He also noticed that he was wrapped in Sookie's wings which was becoming a disco ball for the house sense the wings are hitting the sunlight. He started kissing Sookie, loving the idea of waking up next to her, is a wonderful way to start off the day.

"Come on my Viking, I'm going to make you your first breakfast in over a thousand years." Sookie said as she gotten up and had her wings back inside of her without hesitation. It was becoming second nature now that she barely had to think about it. Including her walking around naked without thinking about it, even though she just got her robe to wear. Eric found his pants and he put them on and went into the kitchen.

Sookie was cooking a storm. You'd think she was cooking for the Queen of England (even though everyone in the kitchen table is royalty, even if she doesn't know it). She wanted Eric's first meal in over a thousand years that isn't blood to be perfect. She cooked steak, eggs, bacon, cinnamon buns, bowl of fruit, and she was even thinking of pancakes or maybe waffles. Niall and Eric had to stop her before she feeds an army. "Lover, I'm excited as much as you, but it'll be overwhelming for my stomach to have all of this." Eric kindly suggested. Sookie knew what he was saying, his stomach will have food for the first time in ages...it needs to get used to the food again. So she finally stopped and set up the table with the food that was cooked.

Eric looked at the bounty that his mate had cooked. The smell was enticing. Some foods were familiar, like the steak is the closest to his food in the Viking days. So he grabbed the steak, the bacon, he was curious about the eggs, and some fruit. Niall looked at him in curiosity, seeing a vampire eat people food is another thing that he hasn't seen. Eric loved everything that was on his plate. He couldn't help but moan and kept on eating a little bit fast. "Eric, slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." Sookie was concerned but felt extremely happy that her lover loved the food she cooked. _'Gran would have loved him.' _she thought sadly.

"Sorry lover, but everything is so good. Even though I'm full but I want more." Eric said with some food in his mouth.

"You always want more, no matter what it is." Sookie gave off a humor statement to his 'many' appetites. Eric arched his eyebrow as put another piece of steak into his mouth.

"So Niall, we actually have more questions about me being a fae." Sookie said.

"Well that's to be expected." Niall looked at with confidence.

"Is there any magical way of preventing pregnancy?"

"Ah Sookie, you shouldn't worry about preventing pregnancy."

"Why?" Sookie looked confused.

"Because there's only that once a year where a fairy, especially yourself sense you're a pure fairy can conceive. We have a fairy mating season which happens every spring around the night of Beltane. It's a pagan holiday where it's about the goddess and her lover are mating. So it happens to fairies as well." Sookie and Eric are amazed by this, like everything else in the past couple of days.

"How will I know when I'm in mating season?" she asked.

"Trust me Sookie, you'll know! You're body will let you know." Niall wanted to laugh because he had seen intense things when it came to fairy mating season. "It lasts for two weeks by the way."

Eric eyes lit up "Two weeks of Sookie being horny?" he asked. "So just to be clear, Sookie can't get pregnant until that time period?"

"Yes."

Eric smiled at Sookie "See lover, no condoms!"

"Niall when's the next mating season?" Sookie asked.

"I'm glad you asked because it'll be here in 3 weeks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! Yes I put up a new chapter! Sorry I couldn't put one up yesterday. Life got in the way. Thank You again for your lovely reviews. Some of you were not to thrilled about the Bill being horny for Eric scene. Well there's a reason, you'll find out soon and it's True Blood...there has to be a gross factor somewhere. After all we just watched Eric and Jason at it! I had to close my eyes on that one! Anyway Enjoy! **

**P.S. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I just keep thinking of more ideas as I'm going along.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball. **

"3 weeks?" Sookie did not expect it so soon. "3 weeks for mating season. Okay. Sorry to disappoint you honey...we need those condoms for the mating season." Eric looked at her with a frown with a pout and took another piece of steak.

Niall gave a little chuckle "My darling, I don't think condoms are going to work."

"Of course they work, if used properly and if they didn't reach their expiration date." Sookie was starting to get nervous.

"Darling, you don't understand things about mating seasons, so I'll give you a detailed explanation. Have you seen animals when they're in heat?" Sookie nodded. "Well imagine that times ten. When mating season comes, you're not going to think. You are going to do, what your body wants you to do. You're head and your body are going to be in sync with each other and there's only one thing that you want to do and that's to have as much sex as you need from your mate."

"You mean I have no control over this feeling at all? Sookie refused to believe that she's just going to let her hormones and her body take over. Eric was still eating while he was listening very carefully.

"Barely. Sookie, I've seen fairies do amazing and at the same time intense things that they do during mating season. Males actually take advantage of their females with this. During this time, Sookie all of your body and mind cares about is to be sexually pleasured and to get pregnant. Nothing else is going to matter. You're not going to care about being pregnant, in fact it'll go the opposite...you are going to crave of having children. That's what I mean that condoms are not going to work. Because you're not going to care."

"What do you mean males take advantage over this time period?" Sookie didn't like the sound of that.

"Well it's both good and bad with this. For the good news, this season strengthens marriages and romances between the lovers. The women are so aroused that men can lead them to extreme sexual explorations that their mate was unwilling to do in the first place."

Sookie looked at Eric with a sexy grin on his face. She wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time. "Don't get any ideas mister!"

"Lover, I had thousands of sexual ideas, before this knowledge of the mating season." Eric chuckled with a smile. He couldn't believe his luck, two weeks of a very horny Sookie. _'I'm going to have fun.' _he thought.

Niall knew what the Viking was thinking and can't help but ask. "Sounds like fun doesn't it Mr. Northman?" Niall gave him a smirk like he knew something that Eric should brace himself for. Eric looked at him questionably, but he let it go.

"I'm afraid of this question, but I'll ask." Sookie said as she looked back at Niall. "What's the bad side to the males taking advantage of the mating season?"

"Males aren't the ones in heat, the females are. So they sort of have a clear mind, like they are alert as to what's going on around them. Females don't, as I said they don't care what's going on around them as long as they pleasured and pregnant. Even if it means they're doing it with someone they hate. This is where rape could be involved. There have been several cases, where one particular male has been pursuing a certain female for almost a year. She rejected him over and over. When mating season was approaching, she was trying very hard to find someone to be her 'mating buddy' so it would be safe for her. She couldn't find one. When mating season arrived, that male fairy that has been after her that past year mated with her." Sookie looked horrified. "She had a set of triplets with this man, she cared for them but she got really depressed that she not only mated with someone she hated, but also had kids with him."

"So for this mating season, it's best if me and Eric locked ourselves in the house for two weeks without interruption." Sookie had thought this through. She thought _'What if Bill came to the house? or God forbid Jason came over unannounced!'_ Sookie shivered at the thought.

Eric growled as he had his head looking down at the leftover food "Don't worry lover I'll make sure our mating nest is secured. I'll have no one come by, and it'll just be us for two weeks." He was still eating.

Sookie looked at him in shock. "Eric...I didn't say that out loud." Eric looked at her with wide eyes. He always wondered if he was going to get telepathy, just because he was healed from his lover.

"Did I just inherit your gift?" Eric asked her.

"Not necessarily." Niall interrupted. "Yes, you have telepathy...but it only works on Sookie, because it was her power for her to heal you. So any gift that was hers, is like her to have phone lines connected to you."

"This is great lover!" Eric said as he got out of his seat excitedly "Now we have an advantage of communicating in secret. Especially if you found something amiss!" Then all of suddenly his stomach was feeling achy. Sookie looked at Eric as he was rubbing his stomach.

"Oh honey, you ate too much!" Sookie looked at him in pity.

"I'm a Viking! There's no such thing as too much food." Eric didn't understand while he was feeling so sick. In his day, before you went off exploring or raiding, you ate the biggest meals. So when you're at sea in days at a time, you weren't skin and bones, when you finally found land. Even though you had food on the boat, but you got eat very little at a time. Also during that time, sometimes it's hard to find food. So the Vikings didn't believe in wasting a piece of it.

Niall going to take his leave. "Sookie I'll be gone for a while, I'll come back before mating season begins. I just have to go back to the fairy realm and take care of a couple of things." Niall also had a suspicion, a prophecy that was foretold a very long time ago. He wondered if Eric and Sookie had something to do with it. It's been a long time sense he looked at it. "See you later darling, and thank you for breakfast and your hospitality."

"Niall, thank you for everything. Thank you for helping me save Eric." Sookie said with a loving smile. Niall may not have been in her life long, but he was making up for it very fast with the help he provided between Warlow and saving Eric. Niall took his leave with a smile on his face.

"Okay Eric, just go to the couch and rest, let your stomach settle." Eric did exactly what Sookie told him. After all he has to go to Fangtasia tonight and deal with Pam and Willa. Including bringing Fangtasia back in order. Eric went to the couch and laid down. "Sweetie, I told you to take it slow, your stomach isn't used to the food."

"Sookie, in my days it was a crime to waste food." Eric explained.

"Well, that's what the refrigerator is for." Sookie smiled. "To keep food fresh, and to save the leftovers."

Eric smiled as he completely forgot about today's technology when it comes to saving food. "Oh yeah. Later tonight I'm going to Fangtasia and try to get that place in order as well as talk to Pam and Willa. I was thinking if when things are back to order, I want you to work with me and I was thinking of setting up new businesses."

"Really? I don't have a degree Eric, I don't know anything about businesses."

"So, I'll teach you. I'm better than any college professor when it comes to business. Besides Sookie, you don't want to be a waitress all your life do you?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a waitress!"

"I didn't say that. Waitresses are important in the food industry." Eric said patiently. Just think about Sookie, what is it that you want to do with your life. Do you have some career dream?"

"Right now Eric, my dream is to be with you. Have children with you whether it's in the next 3 weeks or next year, and be the best mate I can be. I need to make up for all the pain I've caused you." Eric grabbed her hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse, stop right there!" Eric said with certainty. "You've already made up for the mistakes you've made with me. You not only saved my life, but now you're giving me a beautiful future. A future that I'm more than happy to stay alive and enjoy our precious gifts. If we do end up being pregnant during this mating season, then you're giving me more gifts." he said softly. He used his hands to caress her face and looked into her new amber brown eyes. "I've never been a husband, a father, well if you count Pam and Willa, and a monogamous mate. In over a thousand years, I've never had so much magic happen to me, in such short amount of time. All because of you and that pesky virus. I never thought that deadly virus that was having my true death come upon me, was going to help bring me you and a wonderful future." Sookie started to cry. "Please lover, don't cry."

"If I didn't reject you, you would never have that virus to begin with." Sookie began to feel the guilt of her decision making again. Instinctively her wings came out and they were mixture between black and blue. Eric knew those colors represented sadness and guilt.

"Sookie, maybe the virus was catalyst. It gave me you and this new evolution of you and myself. Maybe there's a plan from Freya after all. This was meant to be, Sookie. No more tears lover. Let's focus on our blessings and our new life together." Eric kissed her with a loving tender passion. Sookie's wings went back to being pink with a mixture of blue's and yellows as they flapped. "Lover, it'll be great one night when we fly together."

Sookie loved the idea of her and Eric flying. Eric still wanted to rest after that stomach ache he had. Sookie knew right now it's best if she took a nap with him. After all Eric is going to take her out tonight after his dealings with Fangtasia. Sookie went to sleep mostly on top of Eric and to make room, Sookie tucked her wings back into herself. As she rested, she was at peace and ready for whatever comes her and Eric's way. A new life for both of them together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS. I hope you love the writing as well as the story. I even hope that when I make more stories of Eric and Sookie, you'll love them just as well.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

It was nightfall. Eric arrived at Fangtasia and couldn't wait to show Pam his new self. Before he left Sookie's house, he told her to dress up nice, for they were going to a fancy restaurant later. Eric had many plans of what he was going to do tonight. As he walk through Fangtasia, he spotted Ginger.

Ginger was very highly devoted to Eric and worshipped him every day, since the day she walked in what used to be a video store. When she spotted him she did her typical loud scream. "AAAAHHH!, Oh my god it's you! Where have you been?!" Ginger looked at him more glazed than ever before. She kept touching him making sure that he's not a dream.

"Ginger calm yourself!" Eric said as he tried to stop her hands. She even tried to rub him against his jeans. "GINGER! STOP IT! What's wrong with you?!" Eric couldn't believe he was being molested twice in two days.

"Please let me give you a blow job or hand job." Ginger begged.

"No Ginger I'm only sexually available for Sookie."

"That bitch doesn't deserve you're Godliness sexuality!"

"Sookie is the reason why I'm still alive ...well undead." Eric held both of Ginger's hands before they did anymore exploring. Her eyes were still glazed and she tried to give that look of seduction. This actually reminded him of what was going on with Bill.

Then Pam came walking in, she saw Eric and bent down on her knees...bowing? "Master. How may I be service to you." she said in the most loving sincerity voice that Eric has ever heard coming from her. Like Ginger, her eyes were glazed too. Filled with love, devotion, and worship. He never seen Pam like this. He's beginning to worry, is there something on him making everyone love and worship him? _More than usual._ Willa walked in and even she was bowing and looking at Eric in awe, just like Pam. Now he knows there's something on him or some kind of energy that's making everyone around him pay more loving attention to him.

For once he had to run. He immediately ran using his vamp speed to his office and locked the door. Which in his mind it was actually stupid because it only took one second for Pam to break the door. "Master do you need to special attention tonight? I know your body better than anyone else." Pam said in seduction. Eric didn't know what to do other than glamour everyone to resist the scent or something that's making them feel this way. He's going to have to talk to Niall about masking his own scent.

He held Pam to start his glamour. "Pam you are going to resist my scent that's making you crazy. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Pam said automatically. Then Eric dropped his glamour and he sees that glaze from Pam's eyes are gone. She looked back to her normal self. "Eric you're healed!" She checked his chest for the virus veins, and they were gone. "That fucking fairy princess actually did it...but you look different." she said in relief but still has that tiny bit of toughness to her. That's his Pam! "How?" she asked.

"It's a long complicated story Pam." Eric said while Pam was checking all of him with her eyes. He looked more sexier than usual. Seeing his hair more golden and his eyes are bluer. Pam shed a blood tear in relief that her maker is going to be fine. Eric explained to Pam about everything of what happened, between healing from Sookie's power to Sookie' s evolution in the fairy chain.

"As much as I hate Sookie... I love her for saving you. "

"You are going to have to learn to respect her Pam...she's going to be in my life permanently. We are going to start a new life together.

Then Willa came through the what used to be the door still in her devote mood. "Master I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." she said as she too bent to the floor bowing. "Please let me make it up to you", as she too was starting to rub him his leg. Eric had to do this, even in front of Pam. He was hoping the glamour gift would be his and Sookie's secret.

He held Willa by the shoulders and started his glamour. "Willa, you will resist the scent that makes me desirable." Eric thought for a moment of glamouring her more for other things. The question is, does he really want to keep Willa around or really send her to Isabel? Then he thought of his new life with Sookie and the possibility of becoming a father soon with mating season on its way. He questioned himself would he get rid of one of their children because they were accidentally created or behaving badly? When it was his fault to begin with? In a vampire sense Willa was his child, he transformed her. It's not her fault for being so angry. He was going to give Willa a gift that no other vampire can have with their maker... a fresh start. Eric continued his glamour on her "Willa, you are not going to remember anything after me biting you and turning you into a vampire. This will be our first day together as maker and child. We are going to have a loving maker-child relationship like father and daughter. The only thing you'll know now is that your father is dead from natural causes and the problem with the vampire camps are gone."

Willa nodded "Okay." Pam starred in shock. Eric lets go of the glamour and Willa smiled at him in a loving gentle way. "Eric! I can't believe I'm a vampire! When will we go hunting?! Wait...how did I get here with you from my grave?" Willa asked in confusion.

"You had a miniature blackout. It happens sometimes with newborns." Eric said with a shrug. He can be such a good liar when needed to be.

"Oh, well I'm hungry." Willa said giving her maker her a pout.

Eric smiled and knew he made the right decision. He kissed her forehead and said "How about in ten minutes, I'll teach you how to hunt and to glamour." Willa smiled and was very excited. She left the room to look for her jacket.

Pam looked at him, still in shock until she said "What the hell Eric?! You can glamour vampires now?!"

"Yes. I just did with you."

"When?!" now Pam was starting to be pissed.

" Five minutes ago, I have something on me that's making everyone become attracted to me. Pam raised her eyebrow in question, he was always attractive to almost everyone. " Including you! When was the last time you wanted to fuck me?"

Pam rolled her eyes "You've had that attraction already Eric."

"Not like this."

Ginger came into the room, once again wanting to serve Eric. Pam had always thought Ginger's devotion was heavy, but what she's doing now is considered absurd. She's literally attacking Eric with caresses. Once again Eric had to glamour, at least it's regular glamouring this time on Ginger. Eric had gotten rid of the spell on her, but she still didn't change...much. "Eric do you know how long I've worked for you?" she said.

"15 years" he said. Vampires are very good of remembering dates.

"Yes!" 15 wonderful years of being your sex slave! Except there's no sex! No intercourse, no blow job, not even a hand job. Do you know what a sex slave is without sex?!

Pam answered dryly "A slave?" Even though that was the correct answer that Pam gave, that wasn't the point that Ginger was trying to make.

Eric chuckled a little bit, but felt a little guilty for leading Ginger on for even having a chance to have sex with him on every favor he asked of her. It was fun at first to keep playing with her; but now he's thinking totally different ever since he was healed. He was going to glamour her again, for her not to have anymore sexual desires for him. He didn't want Sookie to have anymore insecurities by anyone trying to pursue him.

"Pam, I would like us to restore Fangtasia. So your work tonight is to clean everything." Willa came and was ready to go hunting with her maker for the first time.

"I'd better get Dior shoes out the deal!" she was not cleaning the place without a price.

"Fine. Clean and here's my credit card. Only two pairs of Dior shoes Pam!" Pam smiled that she was getting what she wanted. Eric left with Willa and started being a proper maker to her. Even though she totally forgot what happened before. After they were finished, Eric left to go back to Sookie. Before he does however...he has to make a change in their plans for the evening.

Sookie just got out of the shower. She wanted to be the most beautiful woman Eric laid eyes on. Even though he thinks that already. She knew exactly what to wear for this occasion, the dress she wore on the first night when she met Eric. The beautiful white dress with red flowers. Now looking at herself in the mirror with the dress on, she really did look like _'vampire bait'_ as Bill called her. From far away the red flowers looked like droplets of blood. Including the cut of the top of her dress pushes her breasts together to make them look bigger than they are. Luckily she still saved the dress from awful Maenad disaster and catching one of her neighbors dressed in it. Now this dress will have another start off in Eric and Sookie's relationship, as loving couple.

As Sookie was putting her lipstick on, she heard the front door open and close. She went downstairs thinking she was going to see Eric right away, but there was no one there. Now she was starting to be a little fearful, until Eric's cubby opened with Eric coming out. Eric looked astonishing, in a beautiful blue suit that really made his eyes pop even more. It's obvious he went to his cubby to pick something up because he was hiding it inside his pants' pocket.

Eric looked at her, and immediately his fangs came down "The famous dress you wore when you came to see me and Fangtasia for the first time." Eric smiled. "Lover I guarantee you that dress is going to mark another start in our relationship."

"I was saying that to myself just moments ago." Sookie said with sparkles in her eyes.

"We are going to have change of plans Sookie." Sookie looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry lover, we are going to have a beautiful romantic dinner. we just can't go to a restaurant yet."

"Why?"

"Well apparently there's a weird power on me that's making everyone be sexually attractive to me and worship me. More than usual and there would be no way for us to enjoy dinner, without every waitress and waiter eyeing me at every turn."

"No, especially when I read their thoughts." Sookie was beginning to understand that a simple romantic evening can be ruined in less than five minutes. Between Eric's new power and her telepathy, including the way they both look; there's just no way of having a good time.

"Well lover, I've made sort of a romantic dinner where it'll just be the two of us. No interruptions." Eric gave a gentle smirk. As Eric held Sookie by the arm and took her to his red corvette. Sookie wondered what was in store, what did her Viking have in mind for their first date.

**WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER: There will be graphic sexual scene or LEMONS as you guys call it. If it will offend you, don't read it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank You all again for your lovely reviews, favorites, and followers. Now the lovely chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Warning: This chapter has graphic sexual material, if this offends you, read until you reach the dotted line then stop.**

They were at the edge of the woods. Eric held Sookie's arm and went down on the offbeat path that lead them to a lake. For Sookie, the place looked familiar. When they reached their destination; there was a big picnic blanket including some pillows with a picnic basket and some wine glasses, that was near the lake that shown the moon's reflection. Sookie gasped, it was so beautiful, there was even lit candles in different spots around the area.

"Sookie, do know why this area is so special?" Eric asked with a smile.

Sookie had a feeling of what it was "Is this the area where we made love for the first time?"

"Yes." Eric gave Sookie a smile and kissed her. "I wanted to redo our special moment with ALL of my memories intact. Even though it was me, but I can't help but feel that I've been left out."

Sookie never knew he can be this sentimental. She really loved it, after all her family was raised on precious memories. She decided to sit down on the blanket while Eric got the wine glasses and poured some wine. Sookie took her glass while Eric was pouring a glass for himself. "Shall we make a toast?" Sookie suggested.

Eric smiled "Absolutely, how about a toast to our new life and our new start in our relationship."

Sookie agreed and they both had their glasses touched "Cheers to that." She loved the wine, but as always she's curious as to what Eric thinks of it.

"The wine is good, but one day I'll have to make you the original Viking Mead myself...if I can remember the recipe. That you'll love, because it's very sweet... from what I can remember."

"Do you what will be cool idea for a restaurant and bar?" Sookie suggested. Eric was listening, he was always open to business ideas. "A Viking themed bar! It'll almost be like a museum with real Viking artifacts and you can even put Norse gods statues in the corners!" Eric was still listening and intrigued. " The waiters and waitresses will dress up as warriors. The menu will be food that is close to what you ate back in the day with mixtures of today's popular food like a cheeseburger with fries or barbeque ribs! When it comes to the drinks...you can make the Original Viking Mead! Along with other popular drinks!" We will call it **'The Norsemen: The Viking's Way to Eat **Eric looked at Sookie in amazement. "Do you like it?

"Lover, you are on!" Eric said enthusiastically, Sookie shrieked. "That will be a new business project just for the two of us."

"What about Pam?"

"Pam and I have Fangtasia. This will be ours. Sookie is this what you want to do with your life? Do you want to have your own bar?"

"Bar business is what I know, sense being a waitress after all this time. I think it'll be something I like to do. Besides don't we have an eternity to have as many different business ventures as we want?"

"Yes, Yes we do." Eric smiled and felt happy for her new business idea which he'll gladly be a partner and the head of restaurant while she's learning the business end of it. Eric then took out their meals from the basket. He went to a professional chef to prepare the meals. Sense the their special meal was mixed with sauces, it was held in special heat containers. Eric ordered Chicken Parmesan with pasta that came with marinara sauce and mozzarella cheese for both of them.

"Wow." Sookie smelled the delicious scent that made her mouth water. She immediately started eating.

"I heard Italian food is delicious. So I gave it a shot." Eric explained.

Sookie couldn't respond other than moaning while the food was in her mouth. Of course Eric's body responded to that moan, by feeling himself getting hard. He willed it away as he tried focusing on the food. When Eric tasted the food, his mouth had an orgasm. Eric was now understanding why some humans are hesitant of becoming vampires, because of missing the simple pleasures in life such as food.

"Before we create the new restaurant, we still have things to go through, such as the mating season and seeing if you're going to be pregnant or not." Eric said. "Also I want to go over the mating season with you."

"Can't I be pregnant and do the restaurant at the same time?" she asked "What's to go over with the mating season?"

"Well lover, I think it's best if we did our mating somewhere else. Just in case if someone like _Bill_ comes over at the wrong time. Besides it'll be safer if was just you and me with no one for miles. To answer your other question, do you really want to work while pregnant? I think you should relax and be off your feet and prepare your nest. It's my job to take care of you...and before you say anything it's not a high-handed thing it's a mate trying to be a good provider."

Sookie thought for a moment. "I'll think it over." Eric smiled, ever sense Sookie became a pure fae, she was thinking rationally. "Where do you suppose we go for our mating season?"

"I know a couple private islands that we can rent out for two weeks. Luckily it's not hurricane season so we can go."

"A private island?! You mean like a beach?" Sookie said excitedly.

Eric remembered that she loved sunbathing. Now she could do it naked. There will be no one around except them. "Yes and some marine life like dolphins. I'll look into it tomorrow."

"I feel like we're doing everything backwards."

Eric frowned "What do you mean?"

"I feel like this mating season, going away to paradise location and doing nothing but sex and enjoyment. I feel like this is will be our honeymoon, without the marriage part."

Then Eric felt like that was his cue "Sookie will you please stand up?" Sookie looked at him weird but she complied. Eric took out the velvet black box that Sookie had found while she was straightening his cubby. Eric than grabbed her hand gently. Sookie was gasping heavily in excitement, she knew what was coming.

"Sookie Stackhouse" Eric started with a loving smile. "I never thought in my over thousand years I'd be experiencing true love. I thought love was for the weak minded, fairy tales, or a soothing comfort for people with pathetic lives. Sense the moment you came into my bar, you grabbed my interest. I think it's safe to say it was love at first sight for me. You've challenged me, you fought with me, you've been there for my maker, you've been there for me, you've cared for me, and now I know you love me. I love you too, more than I can bare. If there is such a thing as soulmates, you are definitely my other half. It'll be an honor for you to walk at my side through eternity. I will bond you to me in every marriage available, I want to be married to you the vampire way, the fairy way, and the human way when it's legal. Sookie Stackhouse...will you marry me and be my bonded?" Eric opened up the black velvet box and there stood a big beautiful diamond ring with red rubies around it and a Norse knot work around the band.

"Eric of course I will!" Sookie said with tears of joy. She remembered when Bill proposed to her, she wasn't sure of marring him. When she went to the bathroom, she totally thought of Eric instead. With Eric there was no doubt. He was the one for her. Eric immediately got up and gave her the best hug and the mother of all kisses. Eric was beyond filled with happiness. They stopped for a moment for Eric to put the diamond ring on Sookie's finger. It sparkled brightly, even under the moon.

...

"Lover, I would love for us to do the second exchange of our bond. Shall we?" Sookie nodded, knowing that this will be a real marriage in the vampire world. She wanted to married in some form before the mating season comes. "Come sit down with me." As Eric sat down, Sookie sat in front Eric with her back towards him, as she relaxed in his embrace. Eric started kissing her lips with his own. Sookie gasped against his mouth, and moaned while she was feeling the massaging caress of his lips. Then she felt his tongue sweep over her lips, and she opened her mouth to him with a welcome. The feel of Eric's tongue invading her mouth took Sookie's breath away, her arms rose to wrap around his neck, and Eric started kissing and licking her neck. Giving her some preparation of his bite. The Eric's fangs slid down.

Sookie caressed his fangs as he caressed her pointy ears. Both of them moaned with sexual excitement. Sookie was feeling Eric's hardness behind her back, using her hips to cause friction. Eric rolled his eyes in pleasure, he needed to make the exchange or else he and Sookie are going to be wrapped up in their pleasure. Just to give her more incentive, he used one of his hands to put underneath her dress and rubbed her clitoris through her panties. "Oh Eric! Please lets exchange now before we get carried away!" Eric smiled as he gave her one last kiss on the neck and then slid his fangs into her. "Ahhh!...oh! Sookie was overwhelmed by sensation between his kisses, his hands and his fangs that the bite just sent her into orgasm.

Eric loved her taste, as he was sucking her delicious blood he took the knife he had from dinner and sliced his wrist open. She instantly drank his blood and she moaned for his heavenly taste. Eric was feeling that amazing sensation of becoming more one with Sookie. As he was feeling her suck his blood he was thrusting his hips rubbing his erection on her, trying to get some form of friction for relief. Sookie gave one more suck before his wrist healed, Eric just lost it as he roared his climax. Eric grabbed Sookie for a passionate kiss.

This kiss spoke in volumes, he more than wanted her...he needed her. His body ached to be inside of her. As they moved to lay down on their picnic blanket, Eric immediately took off his jacket. Sookie wanted to do some of the striping, as if unwrapping a present to the special gift. She undid his buttons to his shirt exposing his perfect toned abs. Just looking at him was making her more wet. As much as Eric loved Sookie undressing him, but he was a little impatient. In the blink of an eye Eric was naked. Sookie took all of him in, he really has a body of a god. Eric then went to her and started stripping her. He wanted to rip the dress off, but sense this was the famous dress he loved so much, he took it off of her gently. After the dress was off, Sookie's wings came out instantly give off her love and lust colors.

The one thing he did rip off was her panties. Sookie laid firmly on the ground looking at the stars as Eric began to suck her. Sookie moaned as she felt his incredible tongue playing with her folds. Her wings were really matching her sexual energy. After a few moments of attention from his mouth, Eric used his skilled fingers to penetrate her while licking her. He started with a single digit, as she was moaning with the sensation, Eric added another finger, stretching out her entrance in preparation for his member. Even though they've had sex before, but it's been a while and Eric highly doubts that Alcide is bigger than him. As he penetrated her with his fingers, her pussy was still a vice around his fingers, which confirmed his suspicions with Alcide.

Sookie couldn't handle it anymore, "Eric please I need you inside me now!" Eric felt the same way. _'If she's like this in a normal fashion, he can't imagine what she'll be like for mating season'_ he thought. "I heard that!" Sookie laughed at the same time shouted. Eric's eyebrows were raised. He had a feeling she'll be able to read his mind, but he doesn't care. There's nothing for him to hide from her.

Sookie was out of her mind with lust and love, Eric rose over her and thrust deep into her with a single, long stroke. Eric felt her inner walls tremor and quake around him, as bloody tears went from his eyes. _'Home'_ he felt a he was reliving their first night together. She cried out in pleasure as her wings were really flapping, but not enough for her to take flight. Kneeling between her legs, Eric wrapped them around his waist and then grabbed her hips as he began to thrust. Sookie cried out with every stroke, her hands clenching into the blanket, her eyes looked at Eric's eyes and felt all the love in the world. He sent her his sexual energy with his touch. Everything intensified for her. He went down a little to kiss and lick her breasts, until he started sucking on them. With every thrust, she moaned. Sookie twisted her hips against his movements, and sobbed in pleasure at the new angle. She grabbed his perfect ass to help him thrust deeper.

"Kiss me... my Viking...my love." Sookie said, releasing her grip on the blanket and reaching up for him. Eric obliged quickly, and pressed his lips against hers gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving her hips in a fluid like motion, meeting his thrusts. "Oh! OH! Eric!" She whimpered into his ear, arching her back with an intense orgasm. Her wings flapped as her colors exploded brightly. Eric growled as the already tight passage became almost unbearably so, which gave him the incentive to pound into her faster and harder, sending another shock wave through his overly sensitive mate. He may have sex with her before, but he truly felt like this was the first. She screamed with a swift orgasm as he filled her with his spendings and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder again as kept on thrusting his hips on making sure he used all of spendings inside of her.

Eric laid down next to her, as Sookie rested her head on his chest. "That was beyond incredible." Eric said in moaning way.

"Mmmm" Sookie agreed in her moaning as she wanted to rest her eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable lover, we're going to have to leave soon. There are still dangerous Virus infected vampires out there. We were lucky to have a pleasant night."

"I was wondering about that, why are we out here if there is still danger?"

"This area means something to me, I wanted to relive it. Besides while we were lovemaking, I kept an ear out for any dangerous interruptions. Let's enjoy this moment for ten minutes, then we'll go home." Sookie nodded as she used her fairy wings to cradle herself and Eric and they both looked above the beauty of the stars. "I really love your wings, they always make me feel safe when I mate with you." he said as he gave her wing a stroke.

"My wings love you too, but not so much as me." Sookie smiled as she gave Eric a kiss and let herself rest on him. Her hand rested on his chest, as her diamond ring sparkled through the night. As Eric looked at the stars, he thanked the Norse gods, especially Freya for giving him the best gift ever.

**Cold Shower anyone?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So in True Blood (Spoiler Alert) all Eric has to do, is take a bite out of Sarah Newlin because she swallowed the antidote.****Seriously?****I do hope he gets the chunk of her blood.****I just hope her sister didn't infect her because she had to bite her, so...will that mean Sarah's infected?****Oh Sookie gave Bill the virus! (laugh) that is Karma.****That won't be part of my story though.****Or else that then Sookie will be infecting Eric again.****So maybe our Viking will live after all?****Only seeing the remaining episodes will tell.****I do think my story is way better than what the show is doing. ****I mean come on, Sookie's falling for Bill ****again****?****Because she can feel him more?****I think she should feel Eric more just because of their major blood exchange.****Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyway thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and followers. Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

Eric went through the door to Sookie's house and carrying her inside. She was still asleep. When it was time for them to go from their romantic evening, Sookie was out cold. Eric didn't have the heart to wake her up. He carefully went out of their embrace, out of her wings and cautiously picked her up with her wings still hanging out. He picked up everything from their clothes and picnic items. He used his jacket to cover her up. Eric even drove his car naked, not caring if anyone saw. Besides it was three in the morning, who's going to see?

Eric had put Sookie in her bed and he too crawled in bed realizing he didn't have to worry about the sun anymore. Before he went to sleep, he can't help but think of that dream he had before he went through his healing. That mansion with the waterfall swimming pool. He can't help but wonder, is that place even real? If it is, he would buy it in a heartbeat. He was thinking of buying a new house for him and Sookie to call it home for both. Even though Sookie doesn't know it, but Eric is already planning ahead for their little ones. Eric had a feeling that she would be pregnant on their first mating season. He's already preparing to be a family man. Even the Viking restaurant idea of hers was perfect. He needed a business that was family oriented. A place to bring his kids in without people raising an eyebrow. Even though he would bring his children to Fangtasia if they are vampires so they could see their own kind. Eric knew he was jumping too far ahead, but that's the way he thinks. He kissed Sookie on the lips and then cuddled right next to her and drifted off to sleep.

Sookie woke up in Eric's arms with his face right next to hers. She smiled and kissed his beautiful face. She then looked at her ring, which reminded her that last night wasn't a dream. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Sookie noticed that her wings were hang out over the bed edge. She then tucked them in and she got up to make herself and her mate breakfast. She smiled for she was doing wifely ordinary things, for she and Eric were not normal people at all. Sookie has accepted that finally, with a peace of mind. As the coffee was brewing and she was cooking eggs, she putted on the television to find out what's going on in the world.

"Hey lover." Eric said a walked toward her naked.

"Good morning Eric. Please put a robe on."

"Why? You've seen all of me and there's no one else here. Besides you might get some treat after breakfast." Eric 's gave a seductive look. Sookie looked at him lovingly wondering if they'll be like this forever. Eric heard her thought and put his interpretation in it "Sookie, as long as we trust each other and love each other no matter what. It is possible for us to be this way forever." Sookie couldn't help but went over to him and gave him a loving kiss. Then the kiss was getting so passionate that Eric was hard again, not mention Sookie's scent of herself as a fae and his blood in the mixture is driving him crazy.

"Hmmm, sorry honey...I've got to cook." Sookie rushed back to the stove to handle the eggs.

Eric growled "Tease!" Sookie smirked and she knew he was going to get her later. Eric then started paying attention to the news.

_"Researchers have conclude that there are over 1.5 million vampires infected with virus and over 100,000 have died from this deadly disease."_ One of the doctors came on screen _"It doesn't matter how old the vampire is, this disease can infect anyone and kill anyone. However the older the vampire, the slower virus can kill the vampire."_

_Reporter: "Any chance of a vaccine or some kind of cure?"_

_Doctor: "There's always a chance, right now we have treatments. Hopefully sometime this month we should have a cure. No promises though."_

"Of course not." Eric muttered. Sookie was getting their plates ready, but she too was paying attention to the news.

_"Of course there are people out there voicing their opinion on why it's happening to the vampires. We have two priests here with us named Father Joseph and Father Doherty and both have very different opinions." the reporter said._

_Father Joseph: "God gave this disease to the vampires to strike them down and bring them to extinction! They shouldn't exist in the first place after all they are demons wearing a human mask. God creates plagues to prove a point. This virus is a plague! Look how fast it's moving from one vampire to the next!"_

Eric looked at the television sadly and angry at the same time. Sookie shook her head at the prejudice that is still out there. She gave Eric his plate which had scrambled eggs, slices of salami and two toasted cinnamon bagel with cream cheese. Eric quickly started eating while he was still paying attention to the news.

The reporter started talking to the other priest _"Father Doherty, you have a different view I gather."_

_Father Doherty: "Yes indeed. This virus wasn't created by God. God is a loving being who accepts all beings. The virus was created by woman named Sarah Newlin who feared and hated the vampires. If God was behind the creation of the virus, then maybe it was to humble the vampires; for them to realize that they are just as fragile and mortal as humans and that eternity belongs to heaven. Maybe it's God's way of bring those old souls home." _

"Well that's a hot topic of religious politics." Sookie muttered as she ate her eggs.

"When are people going to learn that to stop pointing fingers on who's to blame and why? They should spend their energy on finding a cure or a vaccine. When I find Sarah Newlin, I'll kill her!" in frustration Eric started stabbing his eggs. Sookie started rubbing his hand on the table trying to calm him.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Sookie wondered.

"I'm going back to Fangtasia. Hopefully if Pam did her job, which is cleaning the place, than we are going to restore it. Then get fresh ideas for the place and then have a grand reopening."

"Pam, cleaning?" Sookie asked with a giggle. She can just imagine Pam with an apron and gloves with a dirty look on her face.

"There was a major gift factor involved. Nothing comes for free with Pam unless it deals with my life."

"Well isn't she spoiled!"

"Yes she is, but she's loyal."

"Be careful of how she influences Willa."

Eric hasn't even thought about that, but he relaxed a moment later "I could always glamour."

"Sweetie I'm very happy of your new power, just try not to use it so much." Sookie was concerned about Eric's use of power. He can basically control any vampire.

"Lover, you don't have to worry about my abuse of power. I have more important things to spend my energy on. So my lover, do you have any ideas of what Fangtasia should have?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well when you walked into Fangtasia for the first time, what did you wish that was there or hope to see?"

Sookie had to think about that. While she did another news broadcast came on.

"It turns out that vampires have had their own government also known as the Authority.

Eric's head shot up. In eye-wide shock _'They are revealing themselves to the human public?' _he thought. He saw a couple of vamps be on the news. It's obvious that this was taped at night.

_"The original Authority has been destroyed, but now this is a new team with new ideas. We've hidden from the world, but we have put vampires in a structured order. We are finally ready for our government to collide with the human government. Now we're in a crisis because of this virus. We need new healthy Sheriffs, Colleagues, Queens and Kings to run the states and areas of this country for our kind. This is the system that helps vampires have a place in helping humans and vampires come together. We will recreate Tru Blood to put on the market again and make the taste close to human blood as we could."_

_"To the vampires out there who are listening to this broadcast, if you are interested in being a Sheriff, a Magister, Queen, King, or Colleague of the authority, please contact us at this number. The requirements are you have to be healthy from the virus and you have to be at least be 100 years old. We are also asking you that if you are healthy, please procreate. Make a vampire child so we can have a regular population again. It'll be a crime to see a wonderful supernatural race to go extinct. Thank You."_

Eric took the remote and shut off the television. "Wow, never I thought I see the day that everyone will know everything about the vampire government."

"I didn't know that vampires had such a complex government. How come you never told me."

"Sookie, you were in the building on where the authority has been, before Bill had the spirit of Lilith inside of him."

"I never knew that, I just went in there because people I loved were in trouble. So are you going to reapply as Sheriff again or a King maybe?"

"No, I got my businesses to think about, you to think about with a possibility of a family, starting a business with you, taking care of Willa and Pam even though I released her. There's much on my plate already. I also know that you hate the vampire shit and Sookie, vampire politics is where that shit comes from. No matter how they reinvent themselves, they'll always be shit in there somewhere. If the authority wants me for any of these titles, let them beg."

Then a girl vampire came on the television who looks like at the age of twenty started talking _"Please, I pray for the scientists to find a cure. I just lost my maker to this virus"...she started crying with blood tears coming down. "My maker was everything to me, he was also my lover, we planned to spend eternity with each other"...than she started crying uncontrollably..."I'm only three months old...my maker...didn't teach me everything I needed to know."_

Sookie's heart went out to the young vampire. She started having tears of her own. Reminding her of how she almost lost Eric. Eric saw her eye's becoming watery. It was Eric's turn to give her comfort her. He got up and gave her a hug. "It's okay lover."

"Do you realize that if I didn't cure you, I'd be in that same position as that young vampire right about now. Except that you aren't maker." Sookie's tears really came coming down. "I can imagine what she's feeling."

"I know you do. It is very heart rendering when young vampires lose their makers so soon. Especially when they had a loving relationship. I had Godric for a thousand years and it was beyond painful to lose him." Sookie tears were now for the loss of Godric. "Sookie you did cure me, I'm fine and we're going to have eternity together. Whether as a pure fae or I'll transform you." Eric kissed her on the forehead and then started to kiss her salty tears. He waited for her to calm down.

Then Sookie came up with another business idea, and she hopes she can do this at the same time with her restaurant idea. "Eric, I have another idea, this is for vampires." Eric once more paid attention "Has there been some kind of adoption agency for vampire children who need to have a maker because something happened to the maker or the maker is just plain cruel?"

"No, not ever." Eric has never heard of such a thing. "However there are rituals for a vampire to become another vampire's child if the vampire was made by someone else."

"What if I create an agency that helps baby vampires? Whether it's to find another maker or helping them stand on their feet? Sookie asked him in wonder.

Eric smiled, that truly was his Sookie, helping others in need. He truly loved the idea. After all, he almost was about to get rid of Willa, and she still needed her vampire training no matter how much she learned without him. "So you want to own a restaurant and a charitable agency to help out baby vampires, including having a family with me?" Sookie nodded. Eric's amazed how fast Sookie's dreams are becoming to realization. Granted that if she didn't see that baby vampire on the television, that idea wouldn't have come. There's one thing she has to realize though. "You do understand, you are volunteering yourself to vampire politics and the need to have the Authority's permission to do this?

Sookie had to swallow her pride when comes to vampire politics. "Will the Authority like this idea?"

"They'll soak in it Sookie, this will give them good press."

"I want to do this Eric, will you be a part of this too?"

"Everything you do I want to be a part of, and don't worry there are ways of doing everything." Eric smiled and give her a kiss.

"Does this mean you'll have to be Sheriff again?" Eric looked at her with an aged wisdom.

"Not necessarily, but I get some form of title, it'll make your job for this easier. I'll have every contact known in my book. When we talk to the authority about your idea, I'm sure they'll drag me into it. So if they ask me to be any of these titles so you can have this agency. I'll gladly do it."

"Thank You." she kissed him with fervor. Sookie smiled happily "How about you and I sunbathe for a while?"

Eric smirked "You in the bikini? Or even better... naked?" Sookie gave him a look that screams _Yeah right._

**So question of the chapter: Fangtasia is about to reopen, if you were in the bar...what do you want to experience while you're there. What new things should Eric put in the bar? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, followers, and ideas about Fangtasia. Enjoy!**

**Warning: some graphic sex material are in this chapter.**

**Characters Belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball. **

"Mmmm... Oh Yeah!" Eric moaned as Sookie rubbed the sun tan oil on his back. He was laying face down and Sookie was sitting on top of him by his lower back. With both of her legs on either side. She put on a nice amount of pressure by his shoulder blades making sure she got all of the tension of the muscles. "More lover, that feels so good. I should hire you as my private masseuse." Sookie smiled with a mischievous look in her eye, she couldn't tell who was having more fun, Eric or herself. As she was concentrating on making sure the sun doesn't burn him, she couldn't but feel aroused of his moaning.

Ever sense she became a pure fae, she's been more daring and understanding the supernatural ways of both seeing and living. She was too tempted to do this, to make Eric crazy as well as enjoy herself. Sookie wants to play. She started slowly of rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against his back. All she was wearing was a bikini set, so there was only one layer of thin fabric between them. As she was feeling the friction she was getting wet and she knew that Eric was going to smell it.

Eric stopped focusing of the wonderful feeling Sookie giving him with the massage. He started to smell her arousal and the feeling of her hips rocking. _'Oh no she's not having fun without me.' _he thought. Using his vamp speed, he turned over and immediately thrust his fingers into her hot core, before she knew what was going on. "Ohh...Ohh...Eric!"

"See what happens when you play with fire lover? You become extremely hot, that you wished you were burned." As he thrusted his fingers at a vamp speed rate. Sookie couldn't take it, she immediately had an orgasm. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers. For Sookie the orgasm was quick but intense. Then she started rubbing his hard cock through his bathing shorts (Well shorts that he borrowed from Jason's wardrobe that he left behind). Once again Sookie was taking over Eric's pleasure.

Sookie looked around making sure that there was no one watching. She pulled his pants down and put his cock into her mouth and began to suck. Unlike Eric when he used his vamp speed to give her pleasure; she took her sweet time exploring him. She used her tongue to trace every vein that gave off some sensitivity. Eric was gripping the blanket underneath him, so he doesn't grab Sookie's head and get rough. She then started sucking hard at the head while using her hands to stroke him. Eric was loving every minute of this, he was in the sunlight seeing his mate glowing in the sunshine while she giving him an amazing blow job. Then he started thrusting hips a little, for he feels like he could no longer take this. Then he looked down and saw her trying to deep- throat his whole cock; she began to suck him deeper and harder.

"Careful, Sookie," I warned, "or I'll…"

"Come on," she breathed. "I want to taste all of you."

She sucked on him a moment longer...hard and wild...until Eric growled, "Fuck, Sookie." Sookie acted like a pro, she swallowed everything...she even moaned for his taste.

"Did you love that, my Viking?" Sookie asked seductively.

Eric sat up and grabbed Sookie's face gently and he kissed her. He let his tongue be inside her mouth to taste himself. Which turned Sookie on even more. "I loved it. You were perfect my lover. How about we save ourselves for tonight. We have one more blood exchange for you to be married to me and my mate for life. We know how that could get." Eric smirked as Sookie blushed. "So, how did I taste?"

Sookie blushed even more, but she wanted to answer "You were delicious. You tasted salty and honey at the same time." she smiled coyly.

Eric and Sookie walked back into the house. As much as they loved the sun, but Eric couldn't stay out for long, or it was going to give away to other vampires that he's a day walker.

"While I'm at Fangtasia tonight, write down what you want to do for that Viking restaurant and your agency for baby vampires. Then later on I'll help you create a business plan, then maybe next week we'll have an appointment to talk to the Authority." Sookie nodded. "By the way, any ideas for Fangtasia?"

"Kind of. I just think they might be stupid."

Eric looked at her fiercely and held her chin gently but forceful. "Sookie, no idea is stupid. Especially the ideas that have coming out like a fountain within the last couple of days. With your restaurant idea and rescuing baby vampires. Sookie I don't understand why you're belittling yourself when you just had two genius ideas. I don't want you to question yourself if your ideas are stupid. Do you understand me?" Sookie looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was always confident in her. "Besides do you know how Fangtasia got started?" Sookie shook her head as she dried off her tears.

"Well it first started off as a pathetic video store that I inherited from the Authority. I started giving them trouble, so they dragged me literally to Louisiana from France to keep a close eye on me. Including that they made me Sheriff. "

"A video store?"

"Yes and trust me it was depressing looking, what was even more pathetic...was the adult entertainment section. As you know I'm more creative than any porn operation." Eric gave off his sexy smirk and Sookie playfully slapped his arm. "Then one day Ginger walked in looking for classic vampire movies. She met Pam and I before vampires came out of the coffin. She was thrilled. Anyway I just thought that after the great reveal, Pam gave me this idea of having a vampire bar where people can meet vampires in safety while they express their sexual desires. Having your vampire dreams come true." Eric chuckled of what he was about to say next. "I just found out several days ago that it wasn't Pam's idea at all. She stole it from Ginger and then glamour her to make her think that it was Pam's idea."

Sookie gasped in wide eyed shock "She didn't! That Bitch!"

Eric howled in laughter "Lover,...those were the exact words I've said to her!" he kept continuing laughing. "So you see Sookie, how some of the best ideas come out of nowhere. So what are your ideas for Fangtasia?

"I think it should be divided into two separate entertainments. Like have your first floor split in half, one side be more a place for dining and have paintings of famous vampires like Dracula. Even put a vampire movie on or something. Have a fountain somewhere, and in that fountain contains blood instead of chocolate. Then the other side should be the parting, dancing, and the drinking. Down at the basement should be place for people to have sex with vampires safely also for the vampires to feed from people. It'll be almost like Dave and Busters, the way they set up with the dining and gaming rooms." Eric had to think this one out. Everything Sookie said was awesome, he loved it. However Fangtasia is not a big place dimensional wise. He wondered if he could expand the building, at least the top floor. Either that or move to a bigger place. He's going to have to talk with some construction crew. Forget using Alcide's family, for they already going through a loss.

Eric was so into his head he totally forgot to respond to Sookie. She looked worried about her idea again. "Lover, I like the idea, I'm just thinking about the room is all. It's not big enough to do all of that though. I think I'm going to have to expand it. But I love the idea of the basement...turn it into a sex dungeon for people to enjoy themselves sexually and people would be free to do BDSM."

"BDS and What?" Sookie questioned.

"BDSM it's a variety of exotic practices involving dominance and submission . Us vampires we love that. In fact sometimes makers use that to train their progenies."

"Are we talking about sex with whips and chains?" Sookie was nervous but intrigued.

"That's the small portion of it. It's more complicated than that." Then Eric looked at her in the eye and said "Maybe we'll do that someday." Sookie majorly blushed thinking there's no way for her to do stuff like that. Then again she seen Eric fuck Yvetta, and as much she was disgusted by seeing him have sex with someone else, she was turned on by it.

"I'm going to expand it the place. Pam is going to want to send me to my true death."

"Why?"

"Because I made her clean up the place. Now I'll be destroying it after." Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"At least she got a gift in the deal."

"True."

"Why not get a bigger place then?"

"I used to be not sentimental at all, but it's where you and I first met officially. I'm not going to abandon it."

"Officially?" Sookie caught that word, and wondered what that meant.

Eric had one last secret that he kept from Sookie. Something that happened almost right after he and Pam got the video store. "Sookie I have a confession to make." Sookie looked at him with worry. Usually when Eric or Bill have something to confess it's always about that they did something wrong behind Sookie's back. "Fangtasia was not the first time we've met."

"What?" Sookie thought hard as to where and when she met Eric before her first night at Fangtasia.

"Do you remember when you were little? One night, you got lost in the woods near your house?"

_Flashback_

_Sookie was playing hide and seek with Jason__She heard Jason thoughts and he was trying to find the best spot ever, which would be the woods.__Even though Gran told them not to go in there, but Jason always breaks the rules.__With bravery Sookie went into the woods to find her brother._

_Hours went by, is night time and it was very dark.__Sookie started crying for she knew she was lost.__"Gran!...Jason!...help me!"__Sookie went to a large tree and sat there crying, having the feeling that she'll never be home again._

_"Little one?"__Sookie's head shot up.__There stood a very tall man.__"What's wrong?__Are you lost?"__Sookie's head shook her head in a yes manner.__Gran told her to never talk to strangers.__He bent his knees to sit down , so she can look at him at eye level somewhat.__For Sookie, for what she could see, he looked like an angel dressed in black._

_"Are you an angel?" she asked._

_Eric had to think about that one.__Should he play the role of angel or tell her the truth?__Eric smiled warmly at her, "No little one I'm not an angel, but God did send me to take you home." _

_Sookie looked at him more, he really was beautiful for a man, maybe he was sent by God.__For some reason she was drawn to him.__Sookie actually went to him and gave him a hug.__In a moment Sookie felt better, like she was home just by being in his embrace.__Eric stood up with her in his arms.__He already knew where she probably lived.__There were a couple of farm houses nearby.__He walked slowly at his human pace so she doesn't freak out._

_Then out of the blue she said this "You're so quiet."_

_Eric looked at her in question "What do you mean little one?"_

_"Your head's not talking."_

_Eric is still not getting what she's talking about."Doesn't everyone talk?"_

_"My Gran said that people have two different voices.__One that comes out of the mouth, and the other one comes from the head."_

_Eric stopped and looked at her bewildered.__"Little one, are you saying that, you can hear people's thoughts?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you can't hear me?" Eric wanted to be sure, but then again if she read his thoughts, she'd be more terrified.__The reason why he was in the woods because he was hunting._

_"No, by the way what's your name?"_

_Eric looked at her sweetly.__"Eric.__What's yours?"_

_"Sookie Stackhouse."_

_"Sookie, that's an interesting name.__Is short for something else?"_

_"No."_

_In all his years, Eric never met a telepath.__He was tempted to take her and raise her himself.__She'd make a valuable asset.__She even smelled delicious.__However if he took her from her family, she'll not only be depressed, but she'll resent him.__Including that if she is part supe, he would not glamour his way out on this one.__Sookie laid her head on Eric's shoulder and started to go to sleep.__Before she went to sleep completely, he whispered this in her ear. "One day Sookie we will meet again."__He was willing to get back to her when she got older._

_Eric found the farmhouse with the name Stackhouse on the mailbox.__He knew this was the right place for he can hear panic and crying in the house with his vampire hearing.__He knocked on the door, and an elderly woman answered.__She saw her beloved granddaughter in this man's arms asleep.__"Oh good heavens!" she said in relief.__As she grabbed Sookie from Eric's arms._

_Sookie woke up a little "Gran, I got lost when I trying to find Jason in the woods."_

_"Well, honey I'm going to have to talk to both of you.__You gave me such a fright!"__Gran said again with such relief._

_Sookie looked at Eric again with a smile__"Thank you for rescuing me, Eric.__I'm going to tell God that you did a good job."_

_Eric smiled at her "Your welcome, Sookie...just remember little one, don't go into the woods.__Especially at night."_

_Sookie went upstairs to get ready for bed.__Gran looked at Eric with warm smile, but she was cautious.__"Thank You very much for bringing my Sookie back."_

_"Your welcome mam.__She must got turned around and lost her way, because she wasn't that far from the house."_

_"I'm thanking you more than just finding her."__Gran looked at him with seriousness.__"But for bring her back to me unharmed.__You are more than human aren't you?"_

_Eric looked at her with no emotion but inside he was shocked.__"How did you know?"__The world didn't know yet that the supernatural creatures were upon them, even though the Authority was planning for vampires to come out of the coffin so to speak._

_"Let's just say I know something about the supernatural beings.__Sookie is a special girl and I think you already know that." Adele said with confidence.__"Thank you for not taking her away."_

_"Your welcome. Just so you know, I am planning to meet Sookie when she's older.__I think she needs to be surrounded by people who don't look at her strangely."_

_"Sir...it's obvious you care for my granddaughter on some level.__Please, when the time comes for her to be with the supernatural, please look after her.__I don't know how long I'm going to be around."_

_"I will."__Eric had no idea why he just agreed to this.__He's got enough problems to deal with.__However Sookie made an adorable impression on him.__There was something about her that called to him and it was more than just her gift. __He left Adele, and just before he left, he could hear Sookie saying a prayer to God, telling him about Eric and how he brought her home.__She even prayed to see him again.__Eric smiled and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

"No way!" Sookie was in beyond shock. That memory came back like a flood. "You knew me when I was little?! You brought me home!"

"Yes, I did and you were so cute for a teacup human." Eric smiled. "I hope, if we have a daughter, that she looks like that.

"Wait a minute,... did you know who I was when we first 'officially' met at Fangtasia?

"Yes, You couldn't imagine how thrilled I was to see you, then I saw you with _Bill._ Then I knew I had to find ways to get you away from him. I knew your name already because I knew who you were. Not because of 'Pam's vault' like Pam and yourself assumed. Pam doesn't even know about this. I knew about your gift, that's why I didn't questioned it when you told me about one of customers feeding off a human, and we busted out of there quickly." Sookie remembered that day very well, she remembered that Eric instantly knew her name without hesitation.

"You could have taken me, that night."

"Yes I could have and I was tempted by it. But you were so young and you would have hated me for taking you away from your family."

"Yes, I would have." Sookie said. "I can't believe you met Gran and she asked you to look after me."

"I don't know why she put that much trust in me."

"You already proved yourself trustworthy by taking me home. You know that after that night I started looking for you in the woods. At least at the edge part. I missed you and sometimes I cried because I couldn't find you. I prayed to God for you to come back."

"Didn't I tell you not to go into the woods?! Even when you were little, you still didn't listen? Eric gave a chuckle. "Well lover I'm back in your life for good. I guess the Creator answered your prayers. I'm sorry that you cried for me."

Sookie went into Eric's arms and kissed him. "I still can't believe that I met you first before Bill. How come you didn't come to find me afterwards?"

"I was about to, I just got so busy with vampire politics that you came to see me first." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I need to get ready for Fangtasia, tonight we will do our third blood exchange." he smirked. Sookie smiled at the thought. Then she began to wonder now...Was Eric meant to be hers from the very beginning?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, favorites and followers! Sorry for the chapter for being a little short, but next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball. **

Eric was waiting for Pam and Willa in his office at Fangtasia. On his desk, was nothing but paperwork from almost a year ago when he went missing because of the Authority kidnapping him and Bill. He already decided that Fangtasia totally needs a redo. He loved Sookie's multi vampire dimension idea. To see vampires in every point of view. From fancy-elegant dining in one section, dancing and drinking in another section, and in the basement where he used to keep prisoners hostage, will be the sexual exploration rooms. Now his mission... he has to expand the building. We wasn't going to move from this spot. Too much history has gone down, and his customers knew where he was.

"I hope my cleaning is up to your satisfactory." Pam said dryly and she came walking into his office.

"It is Pam. Let me see the receipt of your shopping." Pam gave him the print out receipts of her designer shoes she shopped online, that was payment for her cleaning.

"You still don't trust me."

"When it comes to your shopping and my credit card? Absolutely Not."

"When will Fangtasia reopen?"

"It's going to take awhile, we are going to have this redone with new concepts and the building itself is going to expand."

"You mean knocking down walls and making it bigger?"

"Yes." he said as he was going through old mail.

"Damn it Eric! I just cleaned the place! We're now going to rip off walls and now it's going to be for nothing!"

"You got shoes out the deal didn't you?"

"True, but I'd rather see some of my work be used for something. Why are you making Fangtasia expand? I think the size is fine enough."

Eric looked at her. Trying to give Pam a vision based on Sookie's ideas. "Fangtasia is going to show everyone, every point of view of the excitement of dating a vampire."

"I hope it's not every point of view." Pam said sarcastically.

"Well, three different points of view. One room is going to be the dining area. This room will be very elegant and somewhat historical. We'll have paintings of famous vampires and it'll be quiet. There will be different foods for humans as well as drinks. For vampires there will a blood fountain for them to take drinks and we're going to create blood food for vampires."

"Blood food for vampires?" Pam was confused.

"There are chefs that create solid food that's %100 percent made out of blood. So the vampire can dine and eat with their human without either of them feeling awkward. In the second area will be the dancing and drinking area, where again we'll have a DJ, exotic dancers, or typical Fangtasia arena. The basement below will no longer be a dungeon for prisoners. It'll be a sex dungeon! We will have some private rooms for couples to have privacy if they want. This will also be a freedom area for some vampires to feed from their humans and also get to practice BDSM if they feel like it.

Pam raised her eyebrow "Well this place is going to get much more interesting. How are you going to separate the Dining room from the others, if you want that place to be elegant and quiet?"

"Long hallway between the rooms. I'll even have my new office in that area. It just makes it look more professional."

"Clever idea Eric. Were definitely going to get different clientele along with our usual."

"Unlike you who takes ideas from others, I'm telling you that this was not my idea, it was Sookie's." Eric looked at her waiting for her reaction.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. Is this who I have to thank for have me clean for nothing."

"No Pam, that would be me and don't you say that it's now a horrible idea because you just found out that it was Sookie's. In fact, my soon to be bonded, has two incredible business ideas for herself. She's creating a Viking themed restaurant and bar, which I'll be a partner of too and..."

Suddenly, Eric's office phone starts to ring. Pam instantly answered it. "Fangtasia the bar with the bite, how may I..." Pam didn't even finish the sentence. "Yes he's here, who's this calling? Pam gave Eric the phone "The new Authority."

Eric was not exactly shocked when they called. Ever since he saw their revelation this morning on the news. He had a feeling that they'll be calling soon. "This is Northman."

"Mr. Northman, as you know we are the new Authority. My name is Fredrick Hawkins, I'm the right hand of Mr. Cunningham, who's the head of the Authority. We came across your file, we we're wondering for you to come to our office and have a discussion about your future in vampire politics."

"I was actually about to call you to set up an appointment, for a different reason though." Eric thought might as well make an appointment sense they're on the phone.

"Really? For what reason?"

"It's between a business and a charity cause. Also it's my soon to be bonded's idea."

"Eric Northman, had actually found a mate? Well Agneta is not going to happy about this." Eric groaned, a piece from his past is going to bite him back in the present. Agneta was one of his past conquests, except that she's a vampire. She believed that they were 'meant to be together'. She became obsessed with him along with every other Fangbanger. This was going to be an obstacle.

"Is she one your colleagues?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Don't worry Mr. Northman, there's thirteen members of the Authority. One going against you or your bonded mate is not going to sway a vote or any decision. So are we going to see you and your bonded tomorrow night?"

"My bonded just got the idea, she didn't have enough time to create a business plan for her to show you."

"It doesn't matter, this will be a proposal night for both of you. It's all talk and idea exchanging. Paperwork can come later. As soon as we get the idea, the sooner it comes to manifestation. So again, tomorrow night?"

"Yes, tomorrow night. " Eric heard the address and time and stored it in his vampire memory. He then hung up the phone. "Looks like Sookie and I are going to be meeting the Authority sooner than we thought."

"What kind of mischief is your fairy up to now? Why does she need to talk to the Authority?" Pam questioned. First Sookie took Eric as her mate, then they're redecorating the bar, she's having her own business, and now she needs to talk to the Authority. Pam feels like Sookie is getting out of hand. She's controlling everything!

"She's creating an agency to help baby or young vampires. She'll need the support and permission from the authority. I already know there's one obstacle in the way, and that is Agneta."

"That Bitch is going after you again?" Pam rolled her eyes. If there's anyone who's more of a pain than Sookie...it's Agneta.

Eric nodded. "She doesn't know about Sookie yet." Pam wanted to laugh...she wanted to see Agneta's face when she sees Sookie. Eric is going to have to prepare Sookie for the upcoming Bitch that she has to face. He's was more concerned about her facing Agneta than the Authority. With the Authority, it's just business...with Agneta it's personal, which that mentality is more dangerous.

"I'm going back to Sookie, now that we have an important night to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. I'm now asking you, Ginger, and Willa to gather every item from Fangtasia and bring them down from the walls. Anything that is good our New Fangtasia keep it, if it's falling apart throw it away. Willa came in and heard the orders from her maker.

"I get more shoes for doing this!" Pam commanded.

"I want something too!" Willa said happily.

Eric looked both at his girls especially at Willa, maybe he glamoured her too much? Anyway she starting to know the reward system that Pam created for herself. "Well, well, thing one and thing two." Eric chuckled at the Cat in the Hat reference. What do you want Willa as a reward for helping out?"

Willa thought about it "A human pet!" Pam started to laugh.

"Willa you're way too young to have a human pet. You don't have that kind of responsibility yet. Think of something else "

"I can't think of anything else." Willa said with a troubled look on her face.

"Then you think about it, while you're putting things together. Now you two, you won't be seeing me for at least two nights. Also there's something that we need to discuss when I get back. There will be a time soon where I'm going to have to take off for two weeks." Pam and Willa looked worried. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just something I have to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank You for your lovely reviews, favorites, and followers! You can't imagine how much those reviews mean tom me!**

**Warning: This chapter has some explicit sexual themes, if this offends you...don't read it.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball except the extra characters. Those are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

Sookie wore a red lace halter dress lingerie with nothing underneath. She made sure there was enough hole space for her wings to come out without damage to her clothing. She lit many candles and bought some mini chocolates and whip cream. Everything was romantically set in her bedroom. Even though this a typical get your romantic partner in the mood setting, but she wanted Eric to experience this. Especially when he eats his first piece of milk chocolate! She even couldn't wait for him to use the whip cream...on her. Then maybe later... on him! She had to calm herself for she was getting over excited. Once everything was done, she let her beautiful wings come out and let herself lay on the bed.

Eric went through the door of Sookie's house. Before he entered it, inside it was very dim. Wasn't it early for his lover to be in bed? He thought that they were going to do that third exchange tonight. He was using the bond they had, to feel her. She is awake, excited, and a little nervous?

He vamp-speed up to her room and when he saw her, his fangs snapped out and his cock went hard. Sookie was breathtaking. The room was only lit up by candlelight, the bed was already unmade, and she was dressed up only in his favorite color lace dress that didn't cover up barely anything. She was practically nude with her fairy wings exposed.

"Hi honey, how was work?" Sookie said seductively.

Eric looked at her like he was starving especially with his fangs still hanging. "It was fine dear. Right now your soon to be husband is very hungry. So let do this third exchange so I can be your husband and consummate our union in every way possible." he said very elegantly, but it brought shivers down Sookie's body which gave an arousal smell that hits Eric nose. He had to do the exchange now, or he'll lose control.

Eric stripped quickly and showed his body in his complete glory, making sure Sookie gets an eye full. He crawled on to the bed by the pillows to go behind Sookie. "Sookie, you know how much I love your wings, but lover you need to tuck them in so we can do the third exchange." he said. She complied and then crawled into Eric's embrace and turned her back towards him. He started kissing and licking her delicious smooth neck. He can hear her pulse vibrate, and his fangs were itching to sink into her skin. Her breathing was getting heavy of as she was getting fully aroused. Before he bit her, he used his fangs to make a deep wound in his wrist for Sookie to drink. "Drink my lover, my wife, let us become one permanently for eternity." She instantly took his wrist and started to drink with a moan. Eric's eyes rolled back with a sexual moan and immediately sunk his fangs into her neck. Both of them were moaning in ecstasy as their bond for each other become stronger. They were feeling each other's pleasure which double their own. They both had an orgasm at the same time.

They finally stopped drinking from each other. Looked at each other intensely knowing that no matter what happens down the road. They will always have each other. They'll never be alone anymore. Their bond won't allow them to. Even when they are alone, one would feel the other. Eric has his head laying against Sookie's as both were breathing heavily feeling the wonderful bond. Sookie started weeping with tears of happiness and love. She never felt love this intense. Eric was right when he said bonding was much more than a human marriage. This was more meaningful and full of promised love. She wished humans can bond, just so they can have this much love like this.

Eric started kissing her passionately. Usually they like to get into foreplay, but they felt like there was no need. Sookie didn't need to speak and already knew that all she wants was for them to be connected. Eric quickly took the lace dress off of Sookie. She laid back down on the bed and he started positioning himself to be inside of her. Sookie was already waiting for him to be inside of her. He penetrated her slowly and passionately. They were touching each other's body as if their life depended on it.

Sookie moaned for every thrust Eric was giving to her. He too was lost in their love bliss pleasure, that he letting go any mask of his emotions that he used over the thousand years. They were not only touching each other's bodies, they were touching their souls. As their lovemaking continued, their 'high' of being connected changed the scenery as they were back in the snowy woods, back in their wood and furs bed. Eric and Sookie was about to reach their orgasm, when Sookie said this "Come for me my lover, my husband." Eric lost it. He came with a roar as Sookie's inner muscles squeezed for all he had. Eric collapsed on top of Sookie, he was so overwhelmed with emotion her felt like weeping himself. Sookie cooed as she let her hands go through Eric 's hair as Eric relaxed into her embrace. "Jagälskar dig, vännen. Du ärmitt allt" (I love you, lover. You're my everything.) Eric said in a blissful exhaustion.

"Maybe I am made for you." Sookie said gently as she is still in high. In fact they were still high. They were still in their little heaven that they always come back to when Eric and Sookie are blissful in drinking each other's blood. Sookie loved this place, she wants to live here for real.

"What did Godric say when we were transforming?" Eric asked as he was staring between Sookie and the snow that kept falling on them while the sun shone so brightly.

"He said that Freya had made me for you." Sookie looked at him looking for confirmation.

"Then, you are made for me, just like I'm made for you." Eric looked at her with love.

"How is this possible?"

"Like I've said, when it comes to you and me, we make all things possible." Eric held her hand and caressed her face. Then he kissed her and started put himself inside her again. She made the sexiest face, for Sookie having Eric inside her is a miraculous feeling. Eric kept thrusting his cock as Sookie lifted her hips to receive him each time. Then he started moving faster and moaning and growling. He was starting to act like an animal trying to claim his mate. Eric was over her and in her, and she wasn't aware that she was digging her nails into his back. He was moving so fast she couldn't even rise to meet his thrusts, he just hammered home until he reached a hard, slamming release. However Eric is not selfish, he brought his hand down to rub her clit.

"Ahhh Eric! Sookie moaned. She started to began to calm down again. "I'm thinking that this is what mating season is going to be like." Sookie smiled at Eric for they knew what will be coming within a couple of weeks.

"Maybe. We'll find out when it gets here. By the way I have to call your grandfather to figure out how to mask my scent or whatever it is that makes people more attracted to me like a magnet." Eric's logic was kicking in. "By the way, we have a meeting with the Authority tomorrow night."

"We do?" Sookie looked a little startled.

"Yes, they called me wanting to talk about 'my future with vampire politics'. Then I mentioned you because of your agency idea. They have no clue as to what your idea is. So they are intrigued. They know you're my bonded, they do not know that you're a full fae." Reality finally sunk in. Now they see the bedroom as their regular bedroom.

"I haven't created a formal plan yet."

"It doesn't matter, they want ideas now and paperwork later."

"I'll have to prepare tomorrow for the presentation."

Eric was grudging a little for he going to have to talk about Agneta. "Sookie I need to talk to you about something I just found out."

"Okay."

"The Authority is new, of course and I don't know the new members...except one. Not in a good way either."

"So you're saying we have an obstacle."

"Not yet, but it's more than likely because she was one of my sexual conquests in the past." Sookie began to feel uncomfortable. Even though she knew Eric had an elaborate past and many sexual adventures. She even thinks that Eric doesn't know how many women and men he had sex with. She still doesn't want to know, or the jealousy is going to come creeping in. The numbers alone for only a hundred years can make Sookie's head spin. For a thousand years? She needed to stop thinking about that. "I know what you're thinking." Eric said in concern.

"Which part? The past conquest now or the past conquests over a thousand years?"

"Sookie, in all that time...no one can hold a candle compared to you. It's true some of them stood out and I thought I possibly loved those specific lovers. But when it comes to you...they're a shadow of the past." Sookie snuggled closer to her mate and wrapped her arms and legs around him. In a way she was claiming him and the same time giving her comfort. She kissed for giving him the hint of he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"So who are we up against that is part of the Authority?" Sookie braced herself for it.

"Agneta, that's who we are up against. Like I said she was part of my past. She's around maybe 700 years old. Once we got together, she started believing we were made for each other." Eric rolled his eyes.

"What gave her that idea?" Sookie said.

"She claims that she's my descendant. We're both from the same area which is now called Sweden. So having we bumped into each other in a 300 year difference. So somehow she knows deep down that I'm her long lost ancestor." Eric wanted to laugh.

Sookie started laughing "Even if she was, why would she want to be with her great-great-great... ancestor? That's a little..creepy?"

"Creepy? So if you found out that you have a very fine blood line that is a descendant of me, that would be a deal breaker? As humans call it."

Sookie thought about that. "No. Not a deal breaker, especially sense our blood would be a thousand years apart."

"Well that's how she sees it. Except back then, people used to believe to strengthen to bloodline by mating with a distant relative. Having a person with the same blood as you, but distant enough where there's no deformity or perversion. Besides there are still humans out there that they'll be with their first cousins."

Sookie really started laughing. "That is so true."

"So Lover, if you found out that we're related in some way, does it disgust you?"

"No Eric. Like I said, if that were the case our blood is too far apart that it wouldn't matter." Sookie kissed him in confirmation.

"Anyway Agneta will be a problem, once she sees you and me together. Especially now that we're bonded. I'm afraid she'll lose her stability."

"She's stable?" Sookie questioned.

Eric roared with laughter. "Sookie just being you're charming self, if she makes a move to kill you...I have every right to kill her because of our marriage."

"So we are legally married, the vampire way?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then how come I don't have your last name?"

Eric smiled brightly "You want to be Mrs. Northman?"

"Call me old fashioned but yes."

"I love it lover, it's just it's not necessary for vampires to change names being bonded. We usually find it a pain to change names just in case we need to find someone. But for you having my last name, gives me a dominate pleasure."

"Yeah I know, you want to protect me and have primal sex with me." Sookie tried to mimic Eric's voice. Eric growled as he grabbed the whip cream.

"So Mrs. Northman", he said seductively. "What is this amazing contraption?"

"Whip cream and some chocolates. They are usually like sex playful food." Sookie explained. She was watching him closely and suspiciously. Eric's wheels were turning inside his head.

Eric using his vamp-speed to stroke his cock hard, then sprayed the whip cream on his cock and mixed the mini chocolates. "There you go lover...desert is served." he said seductively with his eyebrows raised.

"What a beautiful desert tower Eric." Sookie said in a flirting way. "I'll think I'll enjoy this desert. Even though those chocolates were for you."

"I'll have them another time. Now be a good girl and eat your desert. I guarantee you there will be another desert coming after you finish this one."

Sookie immediately dug in by taking the first chocolate piece that was on top of the head of his cock. "Mmmm!" She moaned. Very slowly, wanting to savor the moment she starting licking the whip cream off.

Eric was loving this, he gave himself kudos for having this fast idea. Then his new cell phone had started to ring. Luckily it was Niall, who he needed to talk to begin with. Sookie began to feel naughty, while Eric was going to talk to Niall...she was still going to enjoy her 'desert'. "Niall I'm glad you called."

"You needed to talk to me about your transformation?" Niall questioned.

"Yes, I noticed that people have started worship me as a god when they took a first glance at me. What is it that I have that's making people do this?" Eric talked as neutral as he could, but as he was feeling Sookie's mouth licking and sucking. She moaned as she ate the sweets and tasting his cock. This was becoming torture.

"It's your new scent of a living god I assume, you just need to mask yourself. Just like Sookie masked her scent."

"Mmmm!" Sookie moaned giving Eric vibrations all through his cock. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Niall." Eric's voice was a little bit higher than normal. "You've used magick on Sookie to mask her scent. You didn't teach"...Sookie then really starting to suck heavily on his cock's head. He almost ready to come..."her."

"I did actually Mr. Northman, while you were busy at Fangtasia I taught her how to mask her scent. She can teach you."

Eric couldn't take anymore of Sookie's torture, he has to hang up the phone. "Thanks Niall. I have to go." He instantly hung up and enjoyed the rest of Sookie's attentions. His cock throbbed so bad, "Oh...oh...yeah!" he released himself with a roar into part of Sookie's mouth and some on her face. Sookie licked all of his salty goodness clean. Still sucking him a little as if to drink more. After all she loved his taste.

"Honey, that was the best desert ever." Sookie smiled still licking off the cum along with the whip cream that was still leftover.

"Now how about you burn off those calories by taking a ride on me." Eric suggested.

Sookie looked at him in a mock hurt "Are you saying I need to lose weight?"

"No lover, just an excuse for you to ride my cock."

"Mr. Northman, I don't need an excuse to ride your cock." Sookie went on top of him and put his cock inside of her. "Mmmm, Eric...". Eric fucked her all night long..he even told her not to take a shower the next day. So every vamp will know that she is his, just by smelling her 50 feet away.

**Next Chapter: The Meeting with the Authority!**


	16. Chapter 16

**True Blood Report (spoiler alert): **** For a minute I actually thought my story was coming to life when Sookie was calling on Niall for help ****_(even if it was for Bill). _**** Ha! At least Niall didn't like Bill, heck he even let Sookie diseased him! But I wished he put his two cents in as to how he feels about Eric. Really though? Sookie needs to have sex with Bill before he goes? So what was the desperation act when she saw Eric? "you can't die on me." How come she didn't call on Niall for Eric then? Also I think Niall is lying to her, about how he can't heal Bill...I think he just doesn't want to. So what after Bill dies and if Eric heals...she going to go running to him? Why? Because he's the last one to survive? Well that's my True Blood rant.**

**ATTENTION:**** I'm visiting my mother in North Dakota for a couple of months, don't worry my computer is coming with me. However you won't hear from me for at least a week. Between packing, flying, unpacking, and settling. I won't have the time to update. So that's why I gave you a long chapter for you to enjoy.**

**Anyway thank you for you lovely reviews, favorites and followers. Even though the reviewers have been the same people. Don't think I haven't noticed!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball (except the extra ones, those are mine!)**

**Enjoy! **

Sookie's heart was pounding as she and Eric walked into the entrance of an expensive looking building. She wore a little black dress that was elegant but very sexy. It boosted up her cleavage, making her 'girls' be on display. Her stiletto heels were making that clicking sound on the tiles that echoed through the large cathedral ceilings. Eric of course was calm, confident and in a black business suit that makes him more sexy. Before they left Sookie helped Eric mask his scent. Who knew that he would somewhat have a scent like a fairy.

They went to the front desk to check in. "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, we have an appointment." Eric spoke to the vampire woman secretary.

"Yes, they're expecting you. Please take a seat while they prepare." She looked at Sookie with sexual hunger. Eric immediately give her the look and said "She's Mine!". She took a sniff of Sookie's scent mixed with Eric's as well as last night's activities. She gave Sookie a wink and left it at that.

"I'm glad you listened on not taking a shower." Eric said smoothly.

"Shouldn't she smell the bond anyway?"

"She does, but we made the scent stronger because of our delicious activities last night." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Lover, vampires are in trouble right now. The Authority has revealed themselves to the world. They are in no position to piss anyone off or not listening to any advice to make themselves look good and powerful again. Right now they're begging for any healthy vampire walking, to fill all the holes of political titles and to create any helpful campaign. Lucky for them, they're getting both from the two of us." Hearing Eric speak like that, knowing that he has the power, not them gave Sookie a boost of confidence as well.

"They're ready to see you now." The secretary announced. She showed Eric and Sookie the conference room. As they entered they saw thirteen vampires poised to perfection sitting in their luxurious leather seats with one large glass table shaped like a crescent moon facing outwards toward Sookie and Eric. There stood two empty chairs in the middle of the crescent moon table on the opposite side where the Authority sat.

"Mr. Northman and his bonded, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. Cunningham Please have a seat." Sookie and Eric took their seats. Eric became very alert, despite the little speech he gave to Sookie about they have the power. You can't help but feel that these thirteen group of people are not only vampires, but sharks swimming and ready for the kill. Mr. Cunningham has pleasant manner about him, but underneath he looks like someone you just don't want to get angry. He was English with dark hair, he almost reminded him of Count Dracula. Which that reminded him that he should invite the famous Count for the reopening of Fangtasia when it happens. On the corner of Eric's eye, there sat Agneta shooting off daggers with her eyes at Sookie. As if giving a deadly look can kill her.

Mr. Cunningham started talking to everyone in the room "Before we begin, we have our proposal for Mr. Northman. But he and his bonded have a proposal for us. So let's hear their proposal first with an open mind. Because something tells me Mr. Northman that based on the scent of your mate, she's not human."

"You are correct Mr. Cunningham, my bonded is more than human. Before we reveal her true nature, I suggest you listen to what she has to say." Eric stood his ground making sure that he made it clear that himself and Sookie are in control.

"Well we are listening, so please begin." All vampires stared at Sookie with interest. It was so quiet that if a pin dropped, you would hear it.

Sookie stood up from her chair to talk to every vampire with respect and politeness. "Hello everyone, my name is Sookie Northman and I just had a wonderful idea to help the vampire community a couple of days ago. In fact it was the same day that you revealed yourselves to the world. I saw that baby vampire who lost her maker due to the virus. My heart cried for her. For not only she lost her maker, she lost her mate. To make things worse, she was only made three months ago. Her maker didn't have enough time to teach her everything she needed to know. So I ask myself what can be done? I know the situation is going to get worse for other baby vampires if their makers are infected. I would like to create an agency for baby or young vampires who lost their makers. What we do is we'll either find another vampire to be a maker or we help the vampire stand on their own. So from what I understand, I need your permission to do this as well as your support. Thank you for your time."

All of the Authority vampires were piqued with interest. There are many questions than ran through their heads. One of the members Alison spoke her first question "Is this just for baby vampires who lost their makers because of the virus or could it be another circumstance?"

Sookie answered "Other circumstances are acceptable. Like if the maker was cruel and just released them because of they just didn't want their child anymore, we'll take them in. We'll even help other vamps that have nowhere to go."

"An _orphanage_ for vampires?" Agneta spoke with disgust and snobbery. "You really have no idea about vampires do you little girl?

Eric stood up in defense with his fangs down. "Agneta! You will not talk to my bonded that way! I guarantee you she's spent much time with vampires!"

"Eric, min kärlek (my love)" she said seductively. "I was only suggesting we are meant to stand on our own. It's a maker's right to do whatever they want to do with their progenies. If the vampire child can't handle it, then they deserve the true death. Only the strong survive." Eric sat down with disgust on his face, she called him my love, what a lot of nerve!

_'This is Agneta? What a Bitch!'_ Sookie thought as she looked at her with a tint of anger. Agneta, like Eric was tall, blonde and blue eyed. She looked like a Swedish supermodel. Which made Sookie hate her even more, she began to feel inferior.

_'Lover, stand your ground. Show them how powerful you are and why you're passionate about this.__Don't think about what vampires did in the past.'_ Eric thought at her.

Sookie ignored Agneta and continued the important points. "Right now vampires are dying, you don't have the luxury of throwing anyone away. Some humans were even transformed without their consent."

Mr. Cunningham intervened "Not to mention many mistakes were made by baby vampires. The ones that didn't know the rules or protocols. Also how many of them became careless killers, just because their maker was horrible to them or released them without being ready to face the world. A third of the population meet the true death on their first year, because of carelessness and not trained to follow the vampire society rules." Sookie nodded.

Another member had a question but it was more to the Authority than to Sookie. "Will there be vampires out there that have the heart or the love to adopt another vampire? If a vampire wanted a child, it's easier to make one than adopt one. It's not like humans, where sometimes the female or the male cannot help the reproduction process."

Sookie spoke up "I think that vampires are not that different from humans. In fact I think vampires feel more intensely than humans. Once the vampire population realizes that they feel sorry for the makerless baby vamps, they'll want to adopt one."

"Mrs. Northman, have you ever been around baby vampires or have experience with them?"

Sookie's memory were brought back to Jessica, Tara, and Willa _(funny how that rhymes)_. Interesting how she can actually say she does have experience with baby vamps. "Yes sir I have."

"If that's true, please tell me how baby vampires act." Mr. Cunningham had to test her. He needed Sookie to see the reality of the situation.

"Well they are always hungry. They act on their impulses, they don't think rationally. Mostly they act on hunger, curiosity, and they follow their emotions. Sometimes they don't think at all, and they can feel lost. Especially when they're facing the loss of their human life. That's why it's so important for them to have a maker." Sookie stated. Eric was impressed, he looked at her amazingly to realize how much she's learned in such a short amount of time.

"I couldn't have said better myself Mrs. Northman" Mr. Cunningham looked at Sookie straight in the eye. "Because of that, you do realize you need a major vampire staff to help you run things. If this is an agency for baby vampires... I can imagine how many things could go wrong just because the baby vampire was acting out on instinct or hunger." Sookie didn't even think about that. She will need a large vampire staff to help her control the baby vamps.

"I understand sir."

"So our goal with the baby vamps mostly is to help them find another maker. They'll need it."

"Like I said sir once the vampire population realizes that they feel sorry for the makerless baby vamps, they'll want to adopt one." Sookie said with confidence.

"You've got to be kidding." Agneta stood up and started walking to Sookie. Eric was ready to jump and attack when it's needed. "We are better than any human race, we control our emotions, we don't feel sorry for any vampire in trouble except for the one that makes us." Agneta was now close to Sookie's face, but didn't touch her.

"Better? Really? If you were really better, than how come some sick maniac figured out a way to create a virus that spreads, infects, and kills you all like the AIDS virus? Especially when vampire blood is supposed to heal all things whether it's injury or disease? Yet, you haven't found the cure for this thing?" Sookie said this straight in the eye. Eric was getting hard by looking at the scene. Sookie standing up on her own taking down a 700 year old vampire just by conversation alone.

Sookie stepped away from Agneta and faced the Authority. "I know you all hide your emotions, to become a strong vampire. That doesn't mean those emotions are gone. How many of you personally looked at a baby vampire and wished you can take it away from its maker to train it properly?" Some of the Authority members nodded. "What if you lost your maker, if it didn't happen already?" the question came out almost like a beg.

One Authority member stood up to talk to the Authority members. He looked like he was at least 50 years old. "I've been a vampire for almost 950 years. I had a very close relationship with my maker. In fact all that time of me being a vampire, my maker never released me." His eyes were starting to brim with red tears. "I just lost her to the virus, 2 weeks ago. She died in my arms as I watched this ugly thing eat away at her. She has trained me for everything that I needed to know. Despite that, despite everything my maker had taught me I feel so lost without her. Makers are more than just a teacher, or a parent, or even a lover. They are much more than that...there are no words to explain the bond between a maker and their children. Especially when it's made out of love and devotion. His tears began to fall. Eric immediately was reminded of losing Godric. "I will support this wonderful idea of yours, Mrs. Northman. One recommendation though, and that is to have a support group and a psychologist on board for the vamps. You have no idea how horrible it is to lose a maker. It can make a progeny feel suicidal."

"No I don't know what it's like to lose a maker because I'm not a vampire. But I have a pretty good idea how empty it feels to lose the person whose your everything." Sookie shed a tear for the vampire who just went through a loss. Despite how old he is, he still feels like he needs his maker.

Agneta stepped in again "I have feeling that this... charity is going to cost a small fortune to start up." she said with a sneer.

"Yes, I'm afraid it will." Mr. Cunningham said with little concern. "However you need to spend money to make money and to make more allies."

"You're not suggesting to make this _agency_ pass through!" Agneta temper was getting higher.

Eric has had enough and vamp-speed in front of her face. "Is there something you want to share with the class, Agneta?" Eric snarled.

"Eric, my Viking. What are you doing with this girl? She's not one us, why is she so interested in helping us? Out of all the people in the world you can have, you land with this girl. Why?" Sookie sometimes asks herself the same thing.

"First of all, I'm not your Viking. Second Sookie has a compassionate heart for those who loses their loved ones. I'm proud that she's my mate,... you know that place and title you've dreamt of."

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Cunningham shouted. "Agneta you're personal interest with Mr. Northman makes you unqualified for this decision. Your vote will not be counted. For the rest of the members, all those in favor please raise your hand for this charity agency for baby vamps to go through." Most of the hands were raised. Sookie gasped as to how many were raised. "For those who didn't raise their hands, any reason why?"

One of them answered "A couple of things,... I want to know the formal plan. In other words I want to know every kind service and every kind of help and products that are going to be used in this thing. I just want it in writing before we cast my vote."

"Very well, that's understandable and agreeable. Any other rejections?"

Another vampire stood up "What are you Mrs. Northman? You're not a vampire, but you're not human either."

Sookie felt like she must speak the truth. "I'm a pure fae." All the vampires fangs slid down in hunger. Eric vamp-speed in front of Sookie for protection.

Agneta laughed and made a sly comment "That explains a lot."

Eric snarled at all of them "Listen to me, she is the great-great-great granddaughter of Niall Brigant. I suggest you stand down!"

All vampires including Agneta were in shock. Mr. Cunningham was the first to snap out of it. "You're the fae princess?!"

"Yes sir, I am."

"This makes it more incredible! A fairy helping the vampires! Too bad you guys aren't out in the open yet. We could use that for publicity." Then Mr. Cunningham had a splendid idea that can turn around the whole supernatural community. "Mr. Northman, before we say yes to Mrs. Northman's agency proposal, we wanted to talk to you about your future in vampire politics. According to your file, you were Sheriff of area five is that correct?"

"Yes."

"We were thinking of restoring that title to you again..."

"I'm not exactly interested right now." Eric interrupted.

"...but I'm now thinking of something bigger. How about the title King of Louisiana?"

"What?" Eric never wanted to be the Viking chief of his people when he was human, because of the responsibilities that came with it. Thinking it over in a second, this can be the best way to protect his mate and his future children or put them in more danger.

"Think about it...we have a fairy princess! Now let's complete the ultimate fairytale. No pun intended Mrs. Northman." Sookie nodded. Mr. Cunningham genuinely smiled for he was loving the idea that's brewing inside his head. "Let's make you vampire king of Louisiana, and your bonded will be your Queen. A peaceful connection between fairies and vampires, not to mention you both are blonde, beautiful, and generous. You two will be the beautiful faces of the supernatural community that will make human society no longer afraid."

"You want us to be the poster couple to represent the supernatural community?" Eric said distastefully.

"Why not? We'll have the first Queen to be so loving and generous that she's building an agency for baby vampires! She'll be the Princess Diana for vampires! Mr. Northman, you're a business man, I'm sure you know how to negotiate with anyone with anything. Including help the humans get Louisiana back on its feet from that horrible hurricane Katrina. New Orleans is still having some problems."

Eric was actually loving the idea more and more. After all, with the powers that he and Sookie have...this can turn to be a wonderful idea. "Security?"

"You'll get tons of it, for you and your bonded. Also are the two of you getting married the human way?"

"Yes." Sookie and Eric answered at the same time. Agneta was feeling more infuriated by the moment.

"Excellent! We'll have a wedding ceremony and a coronation for the whole world to see! Hopefully by then, we'll have a cure for the virus. That way you both will have something to announce on the happiest day of your lives and start on a good footing as king and queen. Including Mrs. Northman can announce her agency for the baby vamps. Also the Tru Blood factories will reopen again. This can change the world around for the better! So, are you game?"

Eric thought at Sookie _"Lover, this might actually be amazing for us and our future."_

Sookie thought back at him _"I actually love the idea too, but I'm trying to find where's the catch in this deal?"_

_"Trust me lover I'm thinking about it too.__Honestly, I don't see one just because I know that everyone in the vampire world is in trouble.__Maybe we can change the world and we can defend ourselves with the powers we have.__I think we'd should just take it and deal with the consequences later." _

_"Except I don't want our future children to be the consequences, Eric."_

_"I promise you my love, our children will be safe, even if I have to go to my true death to do it."_ Eric smiled at her and she smiled back in conformation. They are willing to go through this.

"Alright Mr. Cunningham, Me and my beloved bonded will accept the offer."

All Authority members smiled and even gave an applause, except for Agneta which of course she stepped in "Eric! Why go through this with a fairy? You think you're in love with her because of the smell of her blood! I can be your queen darling, especially when we might have the same ancestral bloodline!"

Eric looked at her with a frown "You still believe we're the same blood?"

"Eric, I know we are! Don't you feel it?" she started touching him inappropriately. "How can some young fairy keep you satisfied with your large... appetite?

Sookie marched straight to Agneta with her hands glowing ready to strike. "ERIC IS MINE! Touch him like that again, and I'll have your fangs torn from your mouth!

All vampires were up and charged ready to defend the soon to be queen of Louisiana. Sookie hands were so supercharged that they blasted on their own and stroked down Agneta. It blasted her across the room as she hit the wall...making a dent in the process.

Mr. Cunningham intervened "Agneta, get out of the room! If you are still going to be part of the Authority, I suggest you leave now! Mr. Hawkins, please escort her to her chambers and make sure she stays there."

"She attacked me!" Agneta screamed.

"And you touched her bonded. That is a blood offense! You're lucky she didn't kill you because she had every right to." Mr. Cunningham said smoothly.

Fredrick took Agneta by the arms and escorted her out to her chambers before blood will be spilled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman it's been a great pleasure seeing the both of you. We will contact you soon to make plans about your marriage and coronation. There will be a new home for you and security, so you might want to start packing." Eric nodded. "May I kiss her hand?" He may be head of the Authority, but when it comes to the old ways of vampire rules when it comes to bonded mates. He has the ultimate respect for it. If you want to touch a bonded mate of a vampire, always ask permission. Eric nodded again. Mr. Cunningham took Sookie's hand and kissed it. "My dear, may your compassion spread through these hard times."

Sookie smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Cunningham gave her a kind smile.

Eric and Sookie walked away, going home. Their future was becoming more busy and brighter. As he was driving, Eric left Sookie to her thoughts, he knows she's busy trying to absorb everything of what's happened. Eric just held her hand all the way home. Right now his only concern from the Authority is Agneta. She going to be a problem. He knows she's not going to stop. Sookie closed her eyes to relax . Before she went to sleep she whispered to Eric "I love you."

"I love you too, my lover, my queen." Eric smiled as he concentrated on the road. He was also making sure that they weren't being followed, especially by a stalker.

Niall was going through the ancient scrolls of predictions. He's been going through them since Eric's and Sookie's transformation. So it's been days. There were at least a hundred thousand ancient scrolls with predictions. Some made it through and fulfilled the fate it was supposed to do, and some were just fanatic egotistical predictions that did more harm than good. There, he found the one that he'd been searching for...The New Era of Fairies and Vampires. He hadn't read it over 500 years. There stood the first line _'A vampire and fairy destined through time...' _


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your lovely reviews from the same and new people! I'm also very happy that I keep getting favorites and followers. I actually got a chapter out, despite my exhaustion. I was reading what I've wrote so far. I'm giving myself a pat on the back for a wonderful story but...I didn't realize how many spelling mistakes I've made, including sentence structure. So I apologize for all of the mistakes. I know this is not an excuse, but this what happens when the brain thinks faster than the hands. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains some sexual graphics. If this offends you, don't read it.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

_2 weeks later..._

Sookie feels like she needs to just sit and absorb. When she came home from that night of the meeting with the Authority, she felt like her whole world changed again. Granted she got the baby vampire agency deal, but now there was more that came with it. She's going to be the first fairy queen for vampires. Yet she still wants to run the charity, do the Viking bar business, and have a family with Eric. Her mind felt like it's going to explode. How will she be able to do this?

In the past two weeks Sookie written a detailed business plan for the agency. She called it the New Fangs Agency. She even started writing a business plan for her Viking restaurant. While she was doing this, Eric was busy with the construction crew for expanding Fangtasia and preparing himself for becoming King of Louisiana. Most of the time she's been tagging along, not wanting Eric out of her sight. Eric assured her that they'll find a way to do everything that they want to do, while being regents and possibly becoming a family soon. Right now Sookie feels like there's just no way. Right now she just sat at her kitchen table and stared into space, so her mind could quiet down. Too many thoughts...too much to do. Not to mention Eric and herself is still discovering their own powers and mating season is approaching. Sookie felt the stress and decided to let her head rest on the table. All Sookie wants right now is to be with Eric, nothing else. In fact she was feeling a little clingy to Eric, but she felt like that ever since these big changes in her life.

Eric came home early that night. He felt his mate's stress, even he had to admit that he's a little stressed out himself. However this is nothing, at least the tasks were pleasant. There's no war going on or some vampire ego bullshit trying to rule the world. Just many growing everyday opportunities that presented itself all at once. When he came through the door, he saw Sookie asleep at the kitchen table. Around the table was paperwork and plans for her new business ventures. There's even a book of rules and regulations of being a vampire queen. The Authority gave the book to her when she handed in her Agency business plan. Eric knew she'd make an amazing queen; between her love, compassion, and forgiveness, not to mention her fierce fighting spirit.

Eric bent down his knees for him to be eye-leveled with her face. "Sookie...lover?" he whispered gently to wake her up. He kissed her forehead gently.

Sookie's eyes opened slowly. She felt like she has been hit over by a train. Her thoughts weighed so heavily on her mind and shoulders. "Eric...I don't know if I could do this."

"Sookie, yes you can." He knew that this was self-doubt talking. Sookie never had this kind of responsibility yet and she was getting a ton of bricks of it. "We're going to have a team of people working for you to keep an eye on all of your business ventures. You'll also have another team of people to help you set up as queen... Sookie, my mate, you're going to be fine."

"There's also the wedding and the coronation." Sookie began to worry even more.

The Authority agreed to have Eric and Sookie have a wedding and a coronation within the next month. Eric thought that would be enough time for Sookie to be over her mating season and to look for a wedding dress for herself. Hopefully that if she becomes pregnant that her stomach will still be flat enough to fit in a lovely wedding dress.

"Lover, all you have to do is look for a wedding dress, that's it. The Authority is handling all of the wedding set-ups. All you have to do is tell them what you want." Eric had his forehead touching Sookie's and both closed their eyes to feel the calm of each other's presence. Their bond was so precious to them, they feel like how on earth did they live without it.

An unexpected knock came to the door. Sookie didn't want to get up, despite all she did was sit all day, she felt drained. Eric opened the door and there stood Niall. "I told you I'd be back before mating season."

"Good to see you Niall." Eric said as let the fairy king enter.

Niall walked over to Sookie, he can tell she's stressed out just by looking in her eyes. "So my granddaughter, I hear you're going to be the first fairy queen for vampires! Well congratulations my dear, and congratulations to you too Viking!" Eric nodded.

"How did you find out?" Sookie asked tiredly.

"Darling, I know everything, and when something is a secret, it doesn't stay secret for long. You don't sound thrilled."

"I'm happy that Eric got his promotion in vampire politics. I just feel like I can't keep up with everything that I want to do."

"Darling," Niall started by having his hand cover hers. "When there's a will there's a way. For supernatural's, when there's a will, we can do multiple ways." Niall chuckled. Sookie gave a small smile. "Don't worry so much my darling, Eric can teach you how to do everything. All you need is a team of people who work only for you. Am I right Eric?"

"I just told her that several minutes ago." Eric responded.

"Well I'm here because something tells me that you have more questions, sense mating season is on its way. This would be my last night seeing you until mating season is over."

"You're not going to be here for that?" Sookie asked in concern.

"Darling, mating season is a wonderful experience to enjoy. It's also a dangerous time for any other male who isn't that fairy's mate to interfere or simply be around. Although the female is the one in heat, but the male would automatically be very hostile to any male interference. Knowing you're Viking, he's possessive to begin with." Eric wanted to growl for the assumption, but the old man was right. With Sookie being in heat and ready for reproduction, any male is considered a threat, no matter how friendly they are. It's was hard enough when Sookie is just being friendly to any other male that isn't him.

"If I become pregnant, how long will the pregnancy last?"

"Yours is a different circumstance, because you're mating with a vampire. This will also be the first time children will probably be born half vampire. So in a estimated guess, maybe five months? Give or take."

"That's quick! I hope my body will be able to stand the changes."

"That's why we have Dr. Ludwig."

"After our honeymoon is over, we will be moving to a new place to live that the Authority has set up for us. Including there would be a wedding and a coronation. " Eric informed Niall, just in case the news didn't yet.

"Yes, I know. Everything's moving so quick in motion aren't they?" Niall noticed. "Well the night of Beltane is tomorrow night, there will be a fairy celebration in the middle of the woods. Sookie, would you like to go?"

"What about Eric?"

"It's best if he didn't come, just because there's going to be many fairies there from different blood lines. They don't know Eric well like I do, he'll scare them off."

Sookie wasn't going anywhere without Eric by her side. Her intuition was screaming at her for it. "Then I won't go. I won't go to any celebration without Eric. Besides didn't you say that mating season is at the night of Beltane?"

"No, I said mating season is around the night of Beltane. The holiday is pretty much like a marker as to when the possibility of it starting."

"So it's possible for me to starting mating tomorrow night?" Sookie was starting to become more alert when comes to timing.

"I doubt it Sookie but,...yes it's possible." Niall looked at her doubt.

"Don't forget Niall, I'm a hundred percent fae. Maybe I'll start earlier than the others."

Niall was amazed at her prediction and Eric looked at her in awe. _'She's using her fae instincts, the instincts that tell her intuition when something special or important is approaching.'_ Eric thought.

"Yes my dear, anything is possible...especially now that you're a hundred percent fae."

"Then it dangerous for me to go. My instinct right now is telling me to stay close to Eric. I just know, I need to stay with him at all cost."

"Then my dear, you follow that instinct. It' s very important. Well I have to get going, I've been researching an old parchment that might have something to deal with the two of you." Sookie and Eric looked at him with concern. "But I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know when I know something solid."

"Do want me to make you dinner Niall?" Despite her becoming queen soon, she still feels like she needs to be a good hostess.

"No, it's okay my dear. With your instinct telling you to stay close to Eric, that means you're going to be in heat very soon. That means I must take my leave now."

"How will I know that I'm in heat Niall?"

"Trust me Sookie, you're body will know on its own." With that Niall left with a hurry. Like if he didn't get out of there, there would be trouble for him.

Sookie looked at Eric with confusion on her face. "That was odd."

"Yes, it was. At the same time...no." Eric got the hint Niall was making. How many times when a supernatural being's instincts kick in, the result happens around the corner. "Sookie how long have you been feeling to stay close to me as possible?"

"Since our transformation, but I've been really clingy to you since..."

"After the meeting with the Authority?" Even though Eric said it as question, but it came out more as a confirmation.

"Yeah, may be a little." Sookie said with uncertainty.

Eric looked back within the past two weeks of Sookie's behavior. She was being extra clingy. Everywhere he went, she went. The only reason why she stayed at home tonight was because she had to get some paperwork done. Including Pam noticed Sookie's attitude change. Like she couldn't live without him near. Sookie I think we should prepare for mating season. I mean right now!" Eric felt the sense of urgency. If there's one thing that never fails when it comes to supernatural beings and that is trust the instincts. They are always right. He thought if they moved now, Sookie and himself can go to a private island for their mating season in time. He vamp-speed up to their bedroom and started packing his and Sookie's things.

"Eric!" Sookie ran up the stairs quickly to catch up, and she saw him packing. "Eric what are you doing?"

"Packing for us to go to our pre-honeymoon."

"What's the rush?"

"Sookie, you've got to learn to trust your instincts, if they're telling you to stay close to me...that means it's coming Sookie. You're going to be in heat soon. So help me get ready, so we can go." Eric continued to pack.

"Okay, I just got to grab the paperwork from the kitchen." Sookie went back downstairs. She went into the kitchen to and grabbed all the papers into a pile. Then she started to feel weird. She was beginning to feel...hot. At first she thought it was the fast pace of her coming down the stairs. Then her clothes were starting to feel tight, like she wanted to shed them off because they were suffocating her. Well she instantly took her sweater off, and felt a little better. Her body was still feeling hot and a little dizzy. She was starting to lose her focus and started to hang on to the edge of the wall.

Then she heard Eric's voice calling out to her from upstairs. "Sookie! Come on lover, we've got get going!" His smooth voice was like a siren calling her and made feel aroused. Her panties was starting to soak and her body's temperature was a little bit on the fever side. Her breasts felt a little sensitive and when she caressed herself...it felt so good. Her body was full sexual urges. The last logic piece of her brain, was telling her she's in heat. It has begun. Mating season has come for her. She laid against the wall and started touching herself through her panties, she never felt so aroused by listening to her mate's voice. She felt like rubbing herself was not enough, she ripped her offending fabric almost like Eric does and tossed it aside. She then started penetrating herself with her fingers and started to moan.

Eric was hearing the moans and feeling major sexual arousal through the bond. "_Oh no_." he thought. He might be too late. He vamp-speed downstairs and there he saw Sookie pleasuring herself as she's lying against the wall. Eric's fangs slid out fast and his erection was ever present for the sight to behold. Seeing Sookie in masturbating between the kitchen and the living room. Seeing her fingers move in and out of her pussy. He could smell and see her juices glistening. Eric's male dominance had awoken. He feels the animal lust and protection taking over his vampire nature. Sookie saw him and she was more aroused. Her body was instantly telling her that not only there's a male in the room to mate with, but it's her mate. Eric went to her cautiously, not sure exactly what to do. Sookie instantly jumped him and started kissing him feverishly. She even grinded her hips to his erection giving her some kind of satisfaction of friction.

"Mmmm, Eric I need you now." she said as she kept kissing him while moving against him.

Eric used all of his strength to remain focused "Okay lover, it's going to be okay. Change of plans, were obviously going to have our mating season here. But lover I need to separate from you just a moment..."

"No!" Sookie held on to him tighter.

"Lover, I need to secure the house, making sure no one will come inside, okay?" Eric knew that Sookie was gone, she's delirious with arousal. No wonder Niall said condoms wouldn't work because she wouldn't care. He was right. All Sookie wants is Eric inside of her. She even started to unbutton his jeans.

"Please Eric!" Sookie moaned in frustration. "I need you so bad, it feels awful that you're not inside me!" Sookie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know lover." Eric quickly gave her a kiss. "Just keep pleasuring yourself, imagine that it's me and I'll lock and secure the doors to the house. Then I'm all yours."

Eric vamp-speed throughout the house locking anything to make the house secure. He was even moving furniture to block the doors.

"Hurry Eric." Sookie moaned as she penetrated herself even more and rubbing her clit. Imagining it's Eric's cock penetrating her. How long will she be able to stand this? Not having him inside of her is making her upset. Then a knock came to the door.

"Sookeh, can we talk for a moment?" It was Bill as he shouted through on the other side of the front door. The door that hasn't been locked or blocked.

If Sookie was in her right frame of mind, she'd see him as the ex-boyfriend who she wants nothing to do with. Now in her mating season, she's looking at him as another male to mate from...she stopped for a moment and started to open the door...


	18. Chapter 18

**_EVERYONE PLEASE READ_****_: _****WOW! I'm amazed and shocked of the reviews I got. I got amazing positive and exciting reviews that even made me laugh; and others were not so positive. So this author's note is kind of important. This is for all reviewers and readers.**

**I understand how everyone is on edge, because Charlene Harris didn't fulfill our dreams. Including Alan ball and other writers for True Blood aren't doing so well either (as far as we can tell). Honestly do you think I was going to let Bill have sex with Sookie again? Especially after that**** rant**** I wrote from ****last chapter****? So when I create a "Bill Drama" you want to slit my throat for it, while you didn't see my end result of the next chapter. ****_Please judge slowly next time._**** Complain after you see the end result!**

**Everyone, I'm not Charlene Harris or Alan Ball, and for Buffy/Angel fans...I'm not Joss Whedon either. I'm not a writer who kills dreams or depresses people. I believe to make a world a happier place, we create happier stories with a tiny bit of drama just to make things interesting. I guarantee you all, you're mind and heart are safe here for those who love Eric/Sookie happy endings.**

**For those who think I'm degrading women for Sookie to be heat. First off I'm a woman writing this. Second she's a pure fae, and supernatural beings are very sexual beings. You also can't think, when you're hormones are running the show. Humans don't have mating seasons, we have sex whenever we want. So do supernatural beings, but when fairies have a season to become pregnant...the body will do what it wants to do. Just think of the time when you were a teenager and you can't help but be moody at times when you can't control it. Even a pregnant woman crying all the time because of hormones. I'm following that same logic. Men aren't the ones becoming pregnant and carrying the babies (Even though sometimes we wished they did).**

**Keep in mind when I write something dramatic, something wonderful happens afterward. I know I should have written this after writing this chapter, but this had to be done. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I feel like the cliffhanger****I left would drive people nuts.**

**So Thank you to those who believe that this is better than the show. So this chapter will be a double update for today, so I won't leave you on the edge. I know it's short, but better than to leave you hanging.**

**Remember Relax and Enjoy the story. Everything will turn out fine. **

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

_"Sookeh, can we talk for a moment?"__It was Bill as he shouted through on the other side of the front door.__The door that hasn't been locked or blocked._

_If Sookie was in her right frame of mind, she'd see him as the ex-boyfriend who she wants nothing to do with.__Now in her mating season, she's looking at him as another male to mate from...she stopped for a moment and started to open the door..._

...there stood Bill looking at her in confusion. He never seen her so out of breath. When they were having sex, she never was breathing this hard. Bill was smelling her scent and she was beyond aroused that it was inviting to him. It was making him aroused.

"Sookeh, please invite me in...it's obvious you need me." Bill said seductively. Despite her lusted mind,... her bond to Eric was kicking in...it was making her think a little. This was wrong! This was not her mate! Now her lust became anger. She was gathering her fairy ball to blast him until...Eric vamp-speed to the door in front of Sookie. He felt her distress and danger of another male present.

"What are you doing here Compton?!" Eric said with a snarl his fangs was so long that they were deadly to any victim. The way Eric looked, it was very intimidating... his whole body is tensed up, ready for an attack... that it kind of knocked Bill off his feet. He never seen a vampire so territorial. The animal side of the vampire really came out. Eric saw Sookie ready to blast him, but if there was anyone who was going to kill Bill, it was his right. Bill knew he had to get out of there before Eric tares him to shreds. Sookie started rubbing her body against Eric's trying to calm him and trying to get his attention, but all it did was make him more of a predator.

"Okay... Eric, I'm just going to leave. I was just making sure Sookie was okay. I heard her moaning and I thought of the worst." Bill sort of lied. It's true he doesn't feel her through the bond that they had anymore, it disappeared ever since Eric and Sookie bonded officially. But Bill knew Sookie's moans were very sexual, and he heard them through the door.

"Leave Bill before you'll meet your true death sooner than you think." Eric growled loudly as a straight out threat. Bill had no idea what's going on. He hasn't seen Eric this vicious and Sookie so out of her head with arousal. Bill stepped back cautiously, "Before you leave Bill, here's a reminder not to look or speak at Sookie lustfully ever again." Eric took out his sword that was hiding behind him. This was the reason it took a while for Eric to get to the door. He heard Bill at the same time Sookie did, but he needed his sword that was hidden in his cubby. He thrusted his sword to his groin and cut off his manhood.

Bill screamed in total agony. It was so loud you'd think the whole town of Bon Temps heard it. Eric could have sworn a couple of lights turned on from other houses. "ERIC! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Don't worry Bill, it'll grow back. Unless your virus prevents you to. I must warn you that this is the last time I'll let you live. One more out of line with Sookie...that's it." Bill used as much vampire speed to take himself home. He going to feel nothing but pain for maybe a week or two, if he lived long enough. Regrowing limbs is very painful for every vampire.

Eric had shut the door with a slam, locked it and took the kitchen table to block it. He looked at Sookie who was sexually frustrated of wanting Eric, and fascinated with what Eric did to Bill. He was being the alpha male that he was meant to be. "Sookie! What were you thinking?" Sookie looked at him with tears coming to her eyes, for she didn't have an answer. Eric remembered that Niall did say that females were so lustful right now that they don't care who they do. It's her hormones, not herself.

Still very horny, but feeling guilty at the same time. "I'm sorry Eric, I didn't know what I was doing." Sookie said with tears coming down. "At least our bond stopped me. Even when I wasn't thinking."

"Thank Freya for that." Eric said. He couldn't blame Sookie for what she's feeling. After all he was feeling exactly what she feels through the bond. "Just so you know my lover, if Compton does anything to get close to you now, he will meet the true death. I hope you can understand that."

Sookie nodded, "I was about to blast him myself."

"I know lover." Even though they were in the living room again, but Sookie was feeling that wave of arousal again. Eric knows the house is now secure, Sookie was safe from any other male coming in. He lowered himself to the floor and started kissing her with an animalistic passion. He tore the dress she was wearing. Sookie started to unbutton his jeans, and grabbed Eric 's hard thick cock out. Eric didn't have the patience or the strength anymore of denying her. He didn't even take his pants off, he just positioned his dick to her opening.

"Eric please now!" Sookie begged. She felt like she was waiting forever for him to be inside of her. There was no need for foreplay, they were both extremely ready for their union. He slid into her with no worry about his size affecting her. "Ohh..oh...Eric!" Sookie moaned in relief and pleasure. Eric started pounding in her with his hips. He always had desire for her, but now mating with her became a necessity. Sookie's legs wrapped around her mate's hips to pull him closer as she thrusted back to him making him go in deeper. Eric loved this, the feeling of her warmth wet muscles wrapped around him like a vice.

He can feel her muscles fluttering, he knew she was about to cum. One of Sookie's hands went down to stroke her clit. "No lover, that's my job." he said lustfully as he pounded into her fast and furiously while using his thumb to rub against her clit. Sookie screamed her orgasm as Eric continued to pound into her.

"Eric please cum inside me." asked breathlessly. Eric felt like it was too soon to let himself go, but he was going to go through this for two weeks straight. So to please her, he let his cock go as deep as he can and let himself cum with a roar. Despite his vampire strength, he let himself collapse on top of Sookie to rest as he can still feel his cock still releasing his spendings. Sookie felt satisfied for the moment. "Mmmm." That was so good."

"Lover, that was just the beginning. Including, that was rushed and urgent." Eric slid out of her as she moaned for empty feeling. He laid right next to her and giving her kisses. As Sookie was passionately kissing him, she grabbed his semi-hard cock and started stroking him for the next round. Eric moaned and started thrusting his hips in her hand. "Ready for the next round lover?" as lust filled his eyes once more.

"Oh yeah. I feel like I can't get enough."

"Do you feel better at least? Somewhat satisfied?"

"Eric, you always made sure I'm satisfied but I just feel like I can't get enough."

"I understand lover, because I'm feeling it myself. I think it's the bond where I feel too out of control. Well let's move upstairs so we can be more comfortable. Keep in mind Sookie, we'll be doing this for two weeks." Sookie smiled brightly on that note. She's going to have Eric for two solid weeks to herself. Eric got up and carried Sookie to the bedroom. Eric knew that this mating season was the ultimate test of his sexual stamina. Can he handle two weeks?


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Many of you were very supportive and gave me encouragement. I'm happy that chapter 18 had put all fears aside and made you laugh!**

**YAY! Eric Northman is healed! Bill Compton wants to die! The show is looking up! Lets just hope Sookie doesn't do something stupid. However I'm proud of her for acting like Eric! How she left Sarah Newlin in the basement!**

**While our beloved Viking is healed. Someone real has died. I want to give out my memory of the beloved Robin Williams. A legendary comedian and dramatic actor. Being the voice of the Genie in Aladdin to Mrs. Doubtfire. Including his dramatic pieces of What Dreams May Come and Good Will Hunting. In Good Will Hunting, Robin Williams did amazing work with non-other than Stellan Skarsgard (Alexander's father) in their parts as old roommates trying to fix up Will Hunting's life. Love you Robin, Thank You for making me laugh so hard and cry for everything you've done. **

**Characters Belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**Enjoy!**

"OH! OH! AHH! AHH! AHHHEEEEUH!" Sookie screamed out her fourteenth orgasm. As Eric kept pounding her from behind, having sex with her doggie style. Sookie told him that she really wanted his cock in deep within her. Well that was one of the best sex positions to do it. It was only night 2 of their mating season. They've been at it since it started, with only a 15 minute break in between each of them.

Eric just kept pounding until his orgasm was reached. "Please Sookie say that you're mine!"

"I'm Yours Eric! Forever Yours!" Once again spilling his live-again seed within her with a roar. Eric doesn't need to breathe but he felt like he had to. This was the longest sex-a-thon he's been on and they are nowhere near finishing. Sookie felt satisfied with every sexual act they've done; but once they have their satisfaction...it only lasts for about five minutes. Then she wants it all over again. Sookie smiled as laid down on her wonderful sexual partner.

Eric looked at her suspiciously "Lover."

"Mmmm?" Sookie responded lazily.

"Do you still want more?" Eric was a little bit afraid to ask, he isn't tired yet. Not even close to being tired. However he was a little concerned about his seed. He's got to be empty now, how much more sperm can he produce and release at the same day?

"Yes I want more." Sookie said with a smile. Eric just had to laugh and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Aren't you tired or hungry? Do you want a shower or a bath to relax the muscles?" Eric wondered if there's anything in her, besides being sexually awakened all the time.

"What's wrong my Viking? Is your stamina not up to the challenge?" Sookie said with a smirk. Eric raised his eyebrow at her, he knew she was provoking him on purpose.

Eric gave her a stern stare "Lover, my stamina is just fine. I'm worried that you haven't been eating because of our lovemaking marathon."

Sookie grabbed his cock and started sucking it. Eric moaned at the attention "See Eric? I'm eating." she said as she continued her attentions.

"I meant food!" Eric laughed at her challenge at him. Her head kept bobbing up and down moaning and sucking. Eric shook his head and just let himself enjoy it. His cock was so hard now that she had to finish. "Sookie..oh...Sookie...after I cum...oh...we have to stop, for you to eat something...oh!..okay?"

Sookie gave one major suck before his cock popped out of her mouth "Okay." She quickly responded before she started sucking again., just when Eric thought he couldn't handle any more pleasure, he felt her tongue flick over the head of his cock.

Eric looked down to see her lick away the fluid gathered at the tip—watched her lick at the little opening, as if trying to bring out more. Then her tongue made a circle around the whole head—twice.

"Fuck," he gasped, leaning my head back with nearly unbearable pleasure. He started thrusting his hips a little. Then his cell phone rang. He looked at it and it was Pam "Sookie I need to answer my phone."

Sookie stopped sucking for a moment "So...answer it." Then she went back to sucking his cock.

Eric growled in pleasure and frustration as he answered the phone "Pam".

"What is going on with you?!"

"What are you talking about." he said trying not to hint at Pam that he's getting an incredible blow job from Sookie.

"I'm talking about Bill Compton and his missing third leg...well more like a stick. He's over here whimpering about how you and Sookie are acting strangely. Also I've been feeling nothing but lust, love, and sex, sex, sex, from you! Even now! "

"You've always felt sex from me Pam, as for Compton..he needed a reminder to stop going after Sookie. Sense he thinks with his dick, I figured it's best to cut it off. Simple logic."

Pam laughed at Bill's pain, but she never could remember the last time Eric had sex for a major amount of time. True he can live in sunlight now and that helps. Still he has Sookie and can Sookie last for more than a day of sex? "For almost 48 hours? That's a record in its self. You didn't even sleep at all, did you?"

"No."

"So what's the reason for this 48 hours sex-a-thon you have going?"

"Sookie's in mating season, and it lasts for two weeks", as he said that Sookie thrusted her tongue in his head opening"...Oh!...oh yeah". Pam laughed at the thought that her maker have sex for two weeks straight. He literally became a sex slave or a sex toy for Sookie to play with for two weeks. "Yeah enjoy the hysterics Pam!"

"Wow! Eric, two weeks? This is going to be a whole new record for you!" Pam laughed.

Eric growled at her and lets her laugh at his expense, He looks at Sookie still sucking at his cock. Seeing it going in and out of her mouth is another lust wave for himself. He uses his free hand to encourage her by stroking her hair.

"But really Eric, what's the point? Mating season is for fairies to become pregnant. It's more than just for sex play. You don't have...well I should say you have the equipment but not the juice. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes Pam I do, but I actually might have the juice that Sookie needs." Sookie stopped playing with his cock, he was still deliciously hard...she decide to have matters into her own hands. She lowered herself onto his cock and she made the sexiest face as she did – like she was feeling the most wonderful thing in the world. Then she started moving her hips in back and forth. "Ahhh!...Oh my lover..." Eric forgot for a moment that Pam was on the phone.

Pam took a long pause using her vampire hearing that Eric and Sookie were having sex at the same time he was talking to her. She rolled her eyes and continued talking "What do you mean Eric? Are you saying you're capable of getting Sookie pregnant?" Pam couldn't believe this, Eric had explained to her that he went through this major transformation during his healing process. However this part he left out.

"Yes Pam, there's a possibility that Sookie and I are to become parents after this mating season." Sookie moved her hips in a circular motion. "Ahhh!...Oh!...Minvän,fortsättjag skakomma igen! (My lover, keep going I'm going to come again!)Eric dropped the phone which is still on with Pam listening; and he had both his hands on her hips and thrusted into her like a madman. Using a little bit of his vamp speed to push her of the edge.

Sookie helped him by bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning in ecstasy. "Hmmm, oh Eric!...this feels...oh...too good. You are amazing!"

Eric kissed her passionately as he spilled his semen into her again for the fifteenth time "Min kärlek, min kompis,min fru!" (My love, my mate, my wife!) Sookie climaxed and her muscles fluttered around him.

They kissed passionately as they collapsed on the bed, enjoying the afterglow. Sookie kept kissing his face, his neck, his chest and Eric too kept on kissing her back. There was no arousal to their kisses, just love and contentment...until they heard... "ERIC!" Pam was still on the phone. Eric looked at it wide eyed for a minute, this was nothing new. Pam had seen Eric with his sexual partners multiple times, even sometimes joined him. However when it comes to Sookie, it's a sensitive subject still.

"Sorry Pam...I got distracted." he said as he wrapped his free arm around Sookie, as she rested

"Your fucking a fairy vagina, of course your distracted! Not to mention your life is going to have more headaches now with the possibility of having children!" Eric growled at Pam's attitude.

"In case you're wondering Pam, I'm more than thrilled that I'm going to see Sookie's belly swell with my child inside of her! It may have taken over a thousand years for me to be ready to be a husband and father, but I'm ready now. I'm happy to get a second chance of doing what only my human life could do! Eric had stop before he says something he'll regret. However this attitude with Pam has to stop. "Pam...during these two weeks I'll be with Sookie and do nothing else, but be with her. During this time of separation, I suggest you think something over. Whether you want to stay with me or not." Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was so close to the time when he released her. "If you are still going to have this attitude, then you can't be near Sookie or my children. For I'm afraid I can't trust you with them." Pam started to get teary-eyed, luckily she's over the phone so Eric couldn't see her. "So my wonderful progeny, think this over, but Pam I really don't want you to go. I would love my children to have an Aunt or a big sister for them to look up to."

"Yes,...Master." Pam shed a tear or two. She hung up the phone. It really was time to give Sookie credit and to realize that womanizer, Viking-Vampire bachelor who doesn't care about woman's feelings (except hers) is gone. He was still ruthless and vicious, probably now more than ever because he has more to lose, but being irresponsible, do whatever he wants attitude is gone. He was becoming a family man for the first time. His family comes first. She's amazed that he's already waiting for his future children to arrive and they're not even an embryo... yet. Pam went back to concentrating on Fangtasia's growth and thought over of what Eric had said.

Sookie looked at Eric in awe. She was thinking the same thing that Pam was about Eric's maturity. Eric looked at her and gave her a smile "What?"

"Just wondering if that high-handed, vicious, manipulating Viking-Vampire is in there somewhere." Sookie asked in curious kind of voice.

"Always lover, just used at different times...that's all."

"But...you are already protecting your children who aren't even here yet. You are ready to kill anything that harms me whether it's physical or mental." Eric looked at her with no emotion other than he's showing that he's listening. "Eric, what I'm trying to say is that...you've changed. I'm not talking about your transformation three weeks ago. I'm talking about your priorities have changed. You care about me and our future children, you put us first." Sookie started to be teary-eyed too for happiness.

Eric gently kissed her "Always. My life is nothing without you in it."

"Same thing goes to me." Sookie kissed Eric with a necessary passion. Both of their kisses and their touches expressed to one another how much they mean to each other. Eric then started to smell Sookie's arousal again.

"Lover, we've got to stop because you need to eat;... and before you go down on me again...my semen doesn't count as food!

Sookie smirked "It's good protein!"

Eric laughed as she tries to argue for more sex. "Lover...food first, then more sex. Okay?" Sookie pouted, but agreed for her stomach was growling for food. As she gotten up her legs, her butt, her stomach, and even a little bit of her muscles were all sore from two days of sex.

Eric noticed "Lover, you'll eat and I'll give you some of my blood to take away the soreness."

"Thank You. Maybe we'll go back to our heavenly winter wonderland." Sookie hoped.

"I would love that lover." He really needs to take her to Sweden one day. Showing her how magical places do exist than dreams and blood trips. Then he thought of something that Pam mentioned when they were on the phone. _"__Mating season is for fairies to become pregnant." _ Eric already knew this information from Niall, but the way Pam said it, he was thinking of things differently. What if mating season of two weeks was just a time window of opportunity for pregnancy. What if mating season ends differently for every fairy. What if it mating season ends at the moment Sookie becomes pregnant? Eric pushed the thought aside and joined Sookie for breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews, favorites and followers! Some of you really make me laugh as to what you have to say, so I thank you for that! Also thank you for those who also expressed their love and memories of the great actor Robin Williams. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**BY THE WAY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: THE LIVING PAINTING (another Eric and Sookie story, but totally different.)**

___**"Who knew that through a man's heart is through his groin? And women, many women are going, We that knew that forever! Yes! You grab a man's balls and his heart will follow!" **_**- Robin Williams **

While Sookie was eating some real food, Eric went all around the house making sure that every door and window was still secure. Also making sure that Bill wasn't spying with prying eyes. Then again it was daytime, so he wouldn't be out. Despite his lusted mind from Sookie being in heat, his mind was still alert for danger. Whether it's from another male trying to enter or actual physical danger from anything else. This was a delicate time for anything to come near his mate. He can't imagine how his mind is going to work when she's actually pregnant. As he looked around the house, he also looked for his phone. He knew she didn't have a computer in the house, which was weird in this day in age; but she was a simple girl with a simple life. He vowed that part of Sookie's life will change. It's been a long time sense he studied the reproductive system, so he was looking through the internet on his phone to find more information. Despite Sookie being a full fairy now and him being a vampire/living god, he still thinks it would help to know the information.

He walked into the kitchen to join Sookie. She was having a feast for herself. She pretty much created the same breakfast from the morning of their transformation. Steak and Eggs aroma filled the kitchen. Eric couldn't help but want that meal again. "Lover, please make a plate for me too."

"Sure. You know one day, you need to learn how to cook. Sense now your body requires it now."

"Another project for us to do together, teaching me how to cook." Eric thought of the sexy playfulness of learning how to cook. Of course it's written all over his face.

Sookie knew what he was thinking without trying to go into his mind "Should we skip breakfast and..."

"Don't even think about it Sookie!" Eric interrupted "You need to eat, and at this point I need to eat!" Eric said with a final say.

_'Mr. Highhanded is back.'_ Sookie thought as she finished cooking for herself and Eric. She brought the plates over and started eating. They both just kept on eating to fill their empty stomachs. Sookie had no idea how hungry she was. That's how strong the lust was, she wished that Niall warned her about fighting her hormones just for her to eat and sleep. Sookie looked over at Eric and he was stuffing his face again very quickly.

"Eric, slow down. Do you need a reminder of what happened last time on the first time you ate?"

"No, lover. I just need something in my stomach right now. I'm starving". She couldn't blame him, for she was starving too.

While Eric was eating, he was multi tasking of looking on his phone. "What are you doing? Sookie asked.

"Trying to research as to how long does it take for you to conceive."

Sookie looked him with a questioning look. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm guessing that, what if the mating season was the window of opportunity for fairies to become pregnant. Not necessarily for you to spend two weeks of having sex with me. So I'm looking to see how long does it take for a sperm to reach an egg."

Sookie looked at him wanting to laugh "You're tired aren't you?" Sookie giggled and Eric rolled his eyes "Your famous sexual stamina can't handle the fairy mating season!"

"No Sookie that's not it!"

"It's okay honey." she patted his hand in humor "I can always get the vibrator and extra set of batteries." she started laughing hysterically.

Eric's eyebrows went up the hair line and he went in front of her face, straight in the eye. She was still laughing. "Sookie Stackhouse, I guarantee you there's no cock on the face of the Earth whether its real or fake that can give you more pleasure than mine! The only reason a vibrator is as good as me is because I'll be the one controlling it." Sookie stopped laughing and gulped for he was deadly serious. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Besides, you get more vibration and satisfaction from a vampire's cock than a toy, for our speed cannot be matched." Then he nibbled her ear and started licking her pointy ears. Which was a mistake because Sookie was now back to being a fairy in heat (not that it ever stopped yet, but it was calm enough to deal with).

"Oh Eric! You really shouldn't have done that! Please I need you!"

"Think of this as punishment lover...to never question my stamina again. Oh and you are not allowed to touch yourself to give yourself relief. Touch yourself and you won't have sex with me for the rest of the day." He went back to his phone to look at the information completely ignoring her exotic sounding moans.

"What! You've got to be kidding!" Sookie was squirming in her seat knowing he's doing this on purpose. This is his way of torturing her.

"I'm deadly serious." Eric gave her one stern look and then continued his research. "Now Let's see, according to this website the New Health Guide; Sperm count is important to increasing the odds of fertilizing an egg. Healthy men can ejaculate anywhere from 40 million to 150 million sperm..." Eric's eyebrows were raised as to how much a man can produce sperm. "... which travel through the vaginal canal to the fallopian tubes, on a singular mission to fertilize an egg. The fastest swimming sperm can reach a female's eggs in about half an hour while others could take a couple of days to get there. Sperm can live in the female reproductive organs from about 48-72 hours before they die. Out of the millions that enter only a few hundred or so will ever come close to the egg due to all of the natural barriers that exist in a woman's body." Eric had a frown on his face and started looking at Sookie's abdomen.

Sookie was still squirming inside her chair, moving her hips trying rub herself against it just so she can relief. However she listened to what he was reading. "Maybe I'm pregnant and we just don't know it yet."

"Trust me Sookie you're not pregnant...yet." Eric didn't want to tell her this because this will lead to something else, but he knows when a female is pregnant...even when she doesn't know. Vampires truly have a keen sense of smell. Pregnancy releases a whole different scent that makes a woman smell more mouthwatering because of their hormones. He knows this to well, because he has tasted a few pregnant women over the centuries. Once he discovered how they tasted, it became a treat for him to find one. He just hopes if he ever told Sookie about this little fetish he has, that she doesn't get scared or angry with him. He never wants her to be afraid of him during her time or pregnancy. Sookie was curious as to how does he know when a woman is pregnant, but she dropped it...for now.

"Maybe your sperm is slow..." she started laughing again. "...or they lost their way somewhere!" again she laughed hysterically. She absolutely loved teasing Eric, this was definitely her kind of fun.

"That's it!" Using his vamp -speed, he got Sookie out of her chair and smacked her bare bottom. Luckily for him she wearing only a robe.

"Ow! Eric!" Sookie was shocked that he was actually punishing her. "Really Eric? First you feel threatened when I tease about your stamina and now your sperm?! I didn't know you were sensitive!" Eric slapped her butt again but a little lower. At first what Sookie thought was a little painful, was becoming somewhat pleasurable. This was turning her on again.

Her arousal hit Eric's nose. "You like that lover?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

"Yeah." he slapped her butt again and then penetrated her opening with his fingers. She moaned in pleasure for she was already wet from his attentions to her ears earlier on.

"You want more?"

"Yes! I want more!"

"What do you want?" Eric was testing her, to see if can talk dirty to him. She's always been bashful when comes to sex talk. He wants to her break the habit somewhat.

"You know what I want Eric!" Eric smirked _'Adorable, she's fighting by avoiding.'_ he thought.

"I want you to say it in detail lover." Sookie was frustrated and feeling embarrassed as to what he wants her to do. "Now..what do you want?"

Sookie was so horny, at this point she didn't care about the pesky voices inside her head telling her that she's a lady! Not some whore begging to be fucked! She gave in "Eric, I want your thick long cock inside of me pounding away non-stop, even when I can't take it anymore. I want to you to keep going!"

Eric looked at her with surprise. He got more than he expected. In fact her masochistic side just came out. Sense she did this so well, he reward her with his cock plunging into her. "Oh! ..Oh yeah! Fuck me, Eric – harder. Oh, please, please, move me faster. I need you so much I can't stand it." He was kissing her shoulder and neck. He ran his tongue from the back of her neck to her shoulder blade, and Sookie was getting wilder by the second. He was moving his cock in and out very fast, and she braced her hands against the kitchen table. She threw her head back and actually yelled "Ahhh – ah! More, oh god, MORE!"

"You might regret saying that lover. I have no intention of stopping now."

Part of her seemed to want nothing more than to get away from him. Another part...a new Sookie...wanted to be pushed beyond her own limits, and Eric was more than happy to do the pushing. They both climaxed pretty much at the same time sense their bond to each other has been sensitive. He was slowing his hips and letting her relax. She was nearly limp as he sat back took his cock out and turned her around and gathered her onto his lap. She was shaking, and clinging to him. "My beautiful lover, my wonderful mate." Sookie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just to feel his essence.

Tears came to Sookie's eyes "I wished you were my first." she whispered with so much emotion.

Eric couldn't help but follow suit and got a little bit emotional himself "I know lover, I'm sorry I didn't be kind to you sooner or I wished I gone back to find you." What really ate up inside of Eric was that he wasn't there to take Sookie's virginity. Not to mention she was a virgin when she met him at Fangtasia. When he met her the second time, that beautiful scent of innocence is gone. It bothered Eric to no end. "I wish I was your first. It still kills me to this day that I didn't get that honor of being your first lover."

"I'm so sorry, Eric." tears began to fall.

"Shhh,.. min kärlek (my love), what's done is done." Eric looked in Sookie's eyes, making sure she got the comfort that he's sending her through the bond. "Let's be happy that we're together. Forever lover." Eric said with a loving smile.

"Forever." Sookie gave Eric a passionate, loving kiss.

Eric picked Sookie up, ignoring the dishes that they had to clean. "Lover, since the mating season began, we've been humping like bunnies." Sookie snorted and Eric chuckled at her snort. "Now if you don't mind, I would love to make love to my wife."

Sookie sometimes couldn't believe the luck she has. He's really being sentimental. "I would love to make love to you, my husband."

Eric layed her down in the middle of their bed. "I want us to do a what I call a tantric position." Eric too layed down in the middle of the bed. "Come sit on top of my lap and put my cock inside you." Sookie complied as he helped her lower herself onto his cock and she made the sexiest face as she moaned. He held his hands up and they meshed their fingers so she was able to brace against them to help her move. It didn't take long before Sookie was riding him like a horse but very slowly and sensually, he was in Valhalla.

After a few minutes, Eric put his arms around Sookie and sat up, and she automatically leaned back and brought her legs around straight, then wrapped them tightly around him. They locked in a deep, slow kiss as Sookie's movements became slow, but in a synchronicity form. They were feeling each other's energy, their love, their own souls. Sookie couldn't help but have her fairy wings come out, as they flapped excitedly. Her wings shown multi- colors in a iridescent wave. They came and wrapped around Eric. They pressed their foreheads together and concentrated on the connection between them, and Eric felt a rush of energy he had only ever felt once before, during the first time he kissed Sookie after their transformation. Their movements were in perfect rhythm, and at one point, it was as if time slowed down, or they were moving in slow motion. Suddenly, from down deep, there was a surge of energy that shot from their genitals up through their spines and met where their foreheads were pressed together. Eric's personal magic was caressing Sookie to give her pleasure and Sookie's magic was connecting to Eric's. As they reached their climax, not only their pleasure reached to the maximum, but their energy and had connected. In result a bright white light had spreaded like an explosion. As quick as it came, everything went back to normal. Except that Eric and Sookie are in complete bliss.

That's when Sookie realized she just bonded to Eric the fairy way. It was so magical and so heavenly to the addition of their vampire bond. Except Sookie felt different, like there was more than just another connection created. Sookie pushed the thought aside and kissed her mate lovingly. "That was amazing."

"It was beyond anything I've ever experienced Sookie." Eric admitted. "Are you okay?" He's making sure there wasn't any bad consequence to whatever he and Sookie did.

"Yes Eric, I feel incredible. I just feel different somehow. What we just did, is that we've just bonded the fairy way." Sookie gave Eric another kiss as her wings wrapped around him again. Eric loved her wings cloaking him. He feels loved and protected with them around.

Eric noticed Sookie was getting tired_, 'At last, she's going to sleep.'_ he thought. "Tired lover?"

"Actually yes. I need to go to sleep." Sookie admitted defeat that sleep was calling her so strongly.

Eric helped her and himself lay down on the bed and putted the covers on top of themselves. Before Sookie put her whole body to rest, she tucked her wings back in and curled up next to Eric. She had her face hidden between his neck and his jugular. She immediately went to sleep and her breathing became slow and steady. Eric felt a little bit relieved that he'll finally get to sleep too. Not wanting to admit that is famous manhood was tired and sore. By tonight, he'll be back to his famous stamina again. He was just lucky that Sookie wanted to rest first.


	21. Chapter 21

**To my lovely Reviewers, Favorites and Followers. Thank you so much for your comments and your sense of humor! Love you for your time and efforts in sending your comments. Also thank you to those who checked out my new story 'The Living Painting'. I will try to keep both stories updated around the same time and frequently. I know how it gets when you have multiple projects and nothing gets done. Again Thank you!**

**Characters Belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**Enjoy!**

That night, was the night of dreams for both Sookie and Eric. For Sookie she was in the garden. The garden was covered with roses and mixture of different species of flowers. Up ahead of her was the same beautiful mansion that she dreamt of before. With the pool and the same water fountain. She looked down and she was about eight months pregnant. She was in a long flowing chiffon dress with flowers in her hair. She rubbed her stomach and felt life being within her.

"Mama? Sookie looked and saw a toddler. A baby boy with blonde hair and the same icy clear blue eyes that Eric has. "Mama! he said again with an innocent smile.

Sookie knew that this was hers and Eric's son. But there was a couple of things missing. "Hey baby! Sookie said with a bright smile. Where's your brother?" For some reason Sookie knew there was another one.

Then she heard "Mama!" through the bushes.

Sookie looked through the bushes and saw another pair of icy blue eyes looking back at her. "I found you!" The other toddler squealed with delight and came out. For his mother had found him. Sookie looked at the both of them, well and behold they're identical twins and they were like clones of Eric especially when Eric lost his memories and was very child-like. They were all smiles and laughter.

"Where are my boys!" Eric shouted across the yard. Both boys screamed for joy "DADEE!" Eric vamp-speed and picked both of them up giving them a tight hug. They were laughing and Sookie felt pure happiness from her mate, the boys, and herself.

"How are you feeling lover?" he gave her a kiss while still holding the boys.

"I'm wonderful." Sookie said and looked at Eric. There was so much peace and happiness in him. Sookie knew he going to be a perfect father and husband. Funny how this is what he was running from when he was human. "I love you." she said to Eric.

"And I love you." he put the boys down so he can touch Sookie. "How's our daughter doing?" Eric asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Strong as ever." That's all Sookie remembered in her dream, before she went into a deep sleep.

For Eric, it was almost the same experience. He saw his twin sons as well, except he saw them in their 20's and they were training to be great warriors. Both of them were very tall, almost the same height as he was. Including they looked so much like him. It was like he cloned himself, twice. The only thing he saw of that was Sookie was her nose and their genuine smiles. He was so proud of his sons for they were great fighters of both technique and the heart. They were young Vikings of today.

That's when Eric woke up. It was a wonderful dream, he hopes that is what is held in the future. He looks at Sookie and smells her scent and he notices that his mate's scent has changed, and something deep and primal in him moves. All of his senses become hyper alert around her. Just when he thought being over protective would be done when mating season was over, he was wrong. His instinct is telling him that he will have to keep all other vampires away from his wife because they will know too, just as soon as they catch the scent of her. Sookie smells like a pregnant female. He loved that scent, but what he loved even more was that Sookie was carrying his child. He was going to be a father! Tears of blood was starting to fall from Eric's eyes. He's afraid to say anything, but the knowledge sings in his soul like a valkyrie, and he wants desperately to grab her and spin her around while they jump for joy.

Then Sookie started to stir, for she felt Eric's excitement through the bond. As she woken up, she too has an instinct that there was something different, other than Eric's excitement. She woke up with the knowledge that she's pregnant. She didn't know how to explain it, she just knows. Sookie looked at Eric, who has a smile on his face and then she rubbed her abdomen as she used her fairy energy to feel what's inside. Sookie gasped with joy, she doesn't know the details but the energy just told her that there's life inside. Her eggs were fertilized. "Eric, I'm pregnant."

"I know lover, I can smell it." Eric smiled as Sookie jumped into his arms as she was crying with tears of joy. "How do you feel? Are you still in heat?"

Sookie stopped to observe what's going on with her body. "Um, I'm still horny, just not overbearingly so, like it was. Like my body did its mission and its accomplished. So it's satisfied completely and I'm happy. But I'm still part of the mating season just because it's in the air. So yes my husband, I still desire you for the whole two weeks. I just have more control now. Like my hormones don't run the show unless I let them."

Eric nodded in understanding and he looked at her abdomen and used his hand to rub it. "You're carrying my child, Sookie." Eric said in awe, he didn't expect a response. It was just a statement. "I had a dream about our children."

"So did I! Oh Eric I hope it's real! They were twin boys! I saw them as toddlers and they looked so much like you! They were so beautiful and they were happy. I was also pregnant with our daughter!" Eric was bewildered.

"Sookie, I dreamt of the twin boys too, except they were older like they were in their 20's."

"Really?! Did they look like you?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"I thought I was looking at myself in a double illusion." Eric smiled. "They were training Sookie, they are meant to be warriors! They are meant to rule, just like we are meant to rule." Eric was showing his pride and Sookie was feeling it in the bond so strongly.

"My god Eric there's so much we have to do." Sookie was starting to get excited and to panic.

Eric was seeing Sookie starting to stress, he knew that this was not good for her or the baby. "Sookie, you have to calm down. Stressing out is not good for the baby or babies. Now your number one priority is to take care our children, being a good mother. Part of being a good mother is to relax, so the baby or babies can relax too." Sookie stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay lover, once again one step at a time you can do all of this. Right now we are still on our pre-honeymoon for the mating season, so don't think about your projects, the restaurant, the agency, or being queen. Okay, for the next two weeks we are relaxing, feeding, fucking, and loving." Sookie laughed at the last sentence. Eric continued "We are also going to celebrate our love and the gifts our love has created.

Sookie gave a heartwarming smile. Then she started to touch Eric in a sensual manner. There was seduction and a tiny bit of lust, but there was mostly love. "How about we celebrate in a way that has created our children."

Eric smiled lovingly and started to kiss her with all the love he can pour into the bond. The words children and babies are starting to bother him. He didn't want Sookie's hopes up for those twin boys they both saw in their dreams. "Lover, even though we both dreamt that we had twin boys, doesn't mean that it'll happen. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Eric I know that the egg was just fertilized only several hours ago, but I know we're going to have those twins. You told me to trust Freya and the outer body experiences we had with Godric. I'm doing it. I trust Freya is giving us those twins."

"You amaze me every day." Eric said as he kissed her gently. "Now let's continue celebrating." Eric continued kissing Sookie in a loving caress. He decided he was going to make love to her. Besides the fact that they were mostly feeling love instead of lust, but he was afraid of what rough sex can do to their soon to be children. He felt like every part of her was warmer and sweeter than it had ever been before. He ran his hands down her whole body. It wouldn't take much for him to think he was acting like a romantic sap, but somehow, knowing that this time it was permanent and official in a way it never had been, and it was the first in a way it never would be again, made it almost a religious experience for him.

Sookie could tell that he was moved and taking his time, so she didn't push, she just let him take it as slowly as he wanted and tried to memorize how every touch and every kiss felt, the way he did sometimes. She wanted to remember every moment of this too. "My lover," he whispered in her ear, as he rose up and reached down to guide himself into her. He kissed her deeply, keeping his tongue in her mouth as he slid into her. Sookie did a soft moan and wrapped her legs around him. They made love like it was a gentle art form. The moved together in sync and their hands touched every part of their mate as a silent way of saying I love you. He nuzzled her neck beginning to take stronger, deeper strokes as she responded by rising to meet him in perfect rhythm.

It was just them, a perfect union along with their children, a complete unit, whole unto themselves, and they were floating in white light, swirling around each other, unable to tell where one's release ended and the other's began, blooming into a bright hot spasm and then stillness in each other's arms, Sookie's panting the only sound they made. They clung to each other, and Sookie saw Eric wipe a bloody tear away from each eye as he was kissing her shoulders and neck. Both Eric and Sookie felt happiness, love and perfection. Total Bliss.


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY AND MY NEW STORY: THE LIVING PAINITNG. I'm glad that this story still holds your interest. Again I have no idea when this story is going to end. This thing just keeps growing and growing on its own.**

**One more episode left of True Blood and that's it! I'm actually scared of what the ending will be with this. I pray it a happy Eric and Sookie ending. IT'S POSSIBLE! However on the episode that just aired, I laughed hysterically when Eric gave Ginger the "Golden Opportunity" to have sex with him. You can tell he didn't want to do it, but he thought of making it up to her. She actually had an orgasm just by grinding against him! She didn't even have sex with him! One or Two humps against him and she was done and fainted on to the floor! The way he said "Ginger, Are you Okay?" and she couldn't answer really. I actually thought I was going to watch something gross and it turned into something extremely funny!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**Enjoy! **

One Week later...

"Eric, you know I think it's safe for us to move the furniture back. You don't need to lock and block the doors anymore. I'm still horny but not dangerously horny where I'll almost take anyone." Eric looked at her skeptically. "Besides, I want to go outside! I need to get a tan and soak in the sun."

"I understand that Sookie, but lover you're pregnant now and full fairy. That's like the ultimate best blood ever to a vampire's taste buds. Also it's night, you can't sunbathe." Eric looked at her like he won the debate.

"I know it's night!" she barked "I'm just trying to make a point!" she was huffing and puffing one minute and the next minute tears were coming down her face. "I'm sorry Eric, I just want to get out of the house." she said crying.

Eric knew what this was, _'Pregnancy hormones here they come.' _he thought sarcastically. Sookie looked at him with anger. Eric looked at her wide eyed _'Oh Shit, I forgot she can read my mind now.'_

"What do you know about pregnancy hormones, Northman!" Eric knew these were the hormones talking, but he had to get Sookie under control. She can't have biology taking control of her. He knows she can't do it all the time but she needs to try. She was even about to throw a picture frame at him. Sookie may have slapped him before, but never throw things at him. Luckily for him it's not wood.

"Lover! Control yourself now!" Eric held her firmly by the shoulders. as he held her firmly in place he placed love and comfort through their strong bond. Sookie started to calm down as love and comfort poured into her every part of her being. Then she started to cry again. "Oh lover, please don't cry. Shhh, it's okay my love you are safe and loved.

"I'm so sorry Eric." she said through her sobs.

"It's the hormones Sookie. I know it's hard but you have got to have control over them, okay. " Eric talked to her sternly and gently at the same time.

"First mating season and now pregnancy. Do you know hard it is to control your body when your body wants to do something else?" she sniffled.

Eric smirked at her "All the time." he wiggled his eyebrows. Sookie laughed as Eric brought his old sense of humor back. She must admit that in the beginning his double meaning sexy jokes infuriated her, but now she loved them just because it's a part of him. It also relaxes her when he jokes, it means that there's nothing to worry about. Then she felt a nauseating sensation in her stomach and Eric felt it too. "Lover, you have to go to the bathroom now!" Sookie nodded quickly and ran towards the bathroom and she threw up. Eric was generous enough to hold her hair while she was doing this.

"Eric, I don't want you to see me like this." Eric still held her hair in one hand and was soothing her back with the other.

"Sookie, I've seen worse. You throwing up because our child is growing inside you is nothing compared to what I've seen. At least your body is doing this because of something good, not something bad." He kept giving her comfort through the bond as he still held on the her hair and soothing her back.

When she got up and flushed the toilet, she wanted to go to bed to rest and eat crackers. Eric didn't need her to tell him what she needed. He helped her get to bed and vamp-speed to the kitchen and got her crackers. "Here go lover." he handed her the crackers.

"Thank you so much honey." she started nibbling on the crackers. Sucking the salt on the crackers.

"Better?"

"Much. I thought morning sickness is in...well, in the morning."

"Well, we're just going to have to read material and make our own judgment calls. Sense nothing like these babies have ever been created before. Sookie nodded as she continued eating the crackers, feeling better that they're helping settling her stomach. They were relaxing on the bed, just sitting there with nothing going on in their minds.

Until Eric sensed a threat. A vampire was nearby the house. Eric's fangs came out and his body was tensed. "Sookie, for once do as I say and stay here." Eric looked deadly again and Sookie knew better this time to not interfere with Eric's battle. Sookie nodded and gave him a 'I promise' look.

Eric vamp-speed to the door. He moved the kitchen table out of the way and unlocked it. He opened the door and there stood Agneta. "What are you doing here?" Eric's fangs were gone, but he was still tense and alert. Agneta was a major threat for her jealousy over Sookie.

"I was wondering if you need my help. Helping yourself become the vampire king that we all _hoped_ you be."

"Hope or want?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, hope is something you want to happen, but you'll let it be no matter what the outcome is. Want is a demand, something you set your mind to and you'll have it no matter what the consequences are."

"I guess I used the wrong word then. I wanted you to be king. I wanted to be your queen, we could have ruled together and have every envy from vampires and humans all over the world."

"I already have that. I already have a queen." Eric said with no emotion.

"Really Eric? A fairy? You know you are being manipulated by her blood. You know how fairies are to us. You are pretty much under her spell, under her control. Eric, I know you better that this. You want freedom while you rule. You want power and take no vampire or any being telling you what to do." she said enthusiastically.

"Like I'll have that when I'm with you?" Eric challenged. "You really don't know what I want Agneta."

"What, you decided to play house with a fairy? I bet you can't fuck her like a vampire should be able to." she said in a snobbish manner.

Eric started to growl "Trust me when I say Sookie can handle whatever I throw at her. Including any sexual desire I want." As he was arguing with Agneta. Sookie was still on the bed but she can hear the whole thing through the window.

"Including anal? And all the amazing things that Godric used to do to you? Or letting you dominate her in a vampire fashion, while she submits?" she tested. "She hasn't given you those has she? Your real sexual desires that many humans, including fairies would call that perversion. Have you even told her about your fetish with pregnant women? That you crave their blood like a drug while you pound away into them, knowing you took someone's wife or girlfriend because their child is inside of them." Eric was between lust and anger. He wanted to do those things so much, but only to Sookie. He's pissed off for Agneta to mention them. "Most of these cravings are vampire desires Eric. Only a vampire can give them to you or understand you. You don't even have to be monogamous with me. That's another freedom I can give you. You know that only I can give them to you." she stated as she was trying to rub him against his jeans.

Eric growled loudly and slapped her so hard that she flew across a couple of feet and hit a tree. "Don't make me send you to the true death Agneta!" he growled.

"You can't kill me, I'm part of the Authority! They'll send you to the true death for this!"

"Oh really? Try me! I know and you know they need every vampire on this earth, especially me."

"Eric this is ridiculous! You can't be possibly be happy with her?!"

"What will it take for you to understand that Sookie is all I need?"

"I'll never accept it Eric!"

"You should leave right now!"

Sookie opened the window to her bedroom and called down below "Eric? Everything okay?"

"Sookie close the window now!" Eric shouted and Agneta jumped highly on the roof to approach Sookie.

"Hello, your highness!" Agneta said with a snarl and had a sniff of Sookie's scent. "Oh my...no wonder." Within that second Eric flew to the roof and knocked Agneta off. He landed back on the ground with a snarl. Agneta raised both hands in surrender. "I'll leave Eric, but this is far from over. You'll be mine one way or another." Agneta vamp-speed out of there before Eric figures out what she's up to.

Eric frowned and had a terrible gut feeling, because it was too easy for a vampire like her to give up. Eric knew she's up to something. He looked up the window that is now shut but Sookie was still standing there watching. He vamp speed in the house and up to her room. He gave Sookie a furious look.

"What? I did what you said. I stayed in the bedroom, see honey I followed your orders. I should get a gold star!"

"Yes. Yes you did. You also did something completely idiotic! Opening the window Sookie?!" he's angry.

"Eric, even if the window was open, there was no way for her to get in because we didn't invite her in!"

Eric understood Sookie's logic and she was right, there was no way for Agneta to come in without an invitation. Even through a window. "Yes my love, you are right she can't get in, but having your window open will give her enough time just to get a whiff of you!"

"So what if she smells me?"

"It'll just make her tempted to drain you more!"

"Eric, are you forgetting that I'm one powerful fairy now?"

"Who's still learning to use her powers!"

"So are you!"

Eric growled. Sookie countered "Don't you growl at me or I'll slap you!"

Eric then looked at her seductively "Really?" Eric circled around her like a predator. "Lover I miss that spitfire of yours when you were trying to stay away from me."

"So while you were trying to get into my pants back then, you loved my resistance against you?"

"The way you did it? Hell yes...I loved how you talked back to me. I loved how you resisted my body when I was completely exposed to you and you saw...everything. I wanted you more. Having you finally with my memories intact was like a sweet victory for me."

Sookie blushed and at the same time, she thought of what Agneta had said to Eric on the porch. "Eric, do I satisfy you?"

"Lover, you don't need to ask me that. You get me aroused everytime I see you and you make me come like a teenager who doesn't know how to control themselves. It's embarrassing really on the last one." Eric smirked.

"I heard what Agneta said about your...desires." Eric closed his eyes in frustration. Eric is not ashamed of anything, especially when it comes to sexuality, but he's fearful of scaring Sookie off. Afraid that she'll runaway. Even though it's almost not possible for her separate from him now. They are as glued together as one can be. "I feel fear coming off from you."

"I'm afraid you'll run from me."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stuck with you." Eric chuckled. " Even when I couldn't stand you in the beginning, I never leave you. Now tell me your darkest sexual desires that Agneta thinks I can't handle."

"Did you hear everything?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I want you to explain it to me. Why do crave these desires? I'm not judging you Eric, I just want to understand them so that maybe I can enjoy them too and perform them, so you can have those things with me. I don't want you to look for them someplace else."

"I assure you Sookie, that's never going to happen. You are mine and I am yours. Forever."

"Yes and forever is a very long time. So we have to make things interesting when it comes to sex." Sookie tried to sound like an adult that has no fear of sex, but she still has that innocence going on.

"Okay. What should we talk about first?" Eric asked. He wanted to make sure Sookie took the lead on this, just so she doesn't feel pressured.

"How about your fetish for pregnancy women. The reason why I bring this up first is because I'm worried for our children." Sookie had that concern look on her face.

"Sookie I guarantee you I will not harm our children or you. There's just something about pregnant women that I love. Pregnancy hormones bring out a delightful flavor in the blood that makes a woman taste so delicious. It's like gourmet blood in the highest form besides fairy blood. I guess sense when I was infertile because of me being a vampire, there was something so thrilling about have sex with a woman that has life growing inside of her. But Sookie I never harmed the woman or her unborn child when I was finished with them. I was always careful when it came to that.

"I guess that you're surrounded by death all the time that pregnancy does remind you that there's something alive in the woman besides herself." Sookie pointed out. "Well I'm pregnant, does that turn you on? Knowing that the children I carry is yours."

Eric's fangs slid down and he felt his erection press against his jeans. "More than you know. But I can't bite you yet, I want to be sure that our children will be okay by me feeding from you and you feeding from me. I'll have Dr. Ludwig come by and examine you."

"Okay so that's one dark desire down, which I'll gladly let you have as soon as Dr. Ludwig says it's okay." Eric smiled, so far he was happy of how this conversation was going. He just might get everything he ever wanted after all. "Now let's talk about the domination and submission."

"Sookie I've always had the need to dominate you, I even hinted at you a couple of times." Sookie nodded for remembering Fangtasia's sex room idea in the basement. "Having you change or improve for me is domination. We usually do this when it comes to sex, but nothing else. I even very much enjoy that your body is going to change itself to accommodate my sons. That is a level of dominance I never encountered before and it is…. Intoxicating."

"My body changing for your sons is a level of dominance?" Sookie looked confused.

"In a way yes, because it's my sperm and I just pretty much ordered your body to be pregnant. Now that it is, it's changing itself for our sons because of me. I dominated your body from the inside."

"People find that stuff abusive, the dominance and submissive lifestyle."

"People are not very bright Sookie, whenever they don't understand something, they fear it and turn it into something ugly; Instead of researching or trying to understand it. Many people refuse to understand, so they choose to hate it. It happens to everything, no matter what it is. Dominance and Submission is about trust, love, improvement, and at the same time having fun. It has to be for both parties or it's not going to work. I mentioned this to you that Vampires use this to train their progenies. If you became my child, I 'd use this on you to make you stronger. See the thing is Sookie in the end the Submissive has the power, not the Dominator."

"How's that?"

"Because as the sub you have the power to say no or stop. The Dom has to obey and respect that. The dominator's job is to make sure that his submissive is taken care of in everything. The submissive has to be strong in the mind to trust her dominator that everything he 's doing for her is for her own good."

"So how's my pregnancy still could have been a domination/submission thing?"

"Even though I dominated your body and your pregnant because of me. If this wasn't in the mating season, you still had the power to say no. You could have crossed your legs or just simply say 'Eric I need you to wear that condom enable for you to have sex with me'. I would still dominate you, but you have the control over the situation. In the end you have the power."

Sookie was getting it and it sounded intriguing. She's surprised herself for actually admitting that to herself. "Eric I'm actually interested. Would like to train me as your sub? Test it out and see how it goes?"

Eric was ready to do back flips. Another dark desire that Sookie is willing to do and Eric couldn't wait to start training her. His vampire ego is totally thrilled. "Lover you have no idea how wonderful you've made me feel. I would be happy to be your dom."

Sookie was feeling that submissive desire already, to please him and she was already doing that. "Now the final one, about you and Godric?"

"Sookie I think we should wait on that one."

"You don't want to talk about it because of Godric?"

"No, it's about you being comfortable with different sexual explorations. We will get to that some day, but for now we'll leave it alone. I'm very happy that I'll get to do the two desires and I'm thankful for that."

"Sense we have one week left of the mating season, how about we use this week to explore your dark desires Eric?" Sookie said in seduction.

Eric growled sexually and excitedly, he's going to unleash the master within himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE READ:**** Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and followers. However some reviews were mixed. Some of you loved the domination/submission idea and others not so much. So I'll create a system to satisfy both parties. **

**There will be warnings and I'll create lines where you can see the separation. So if you don't like the Dom/Sub thing...you can skip that section within the lines and continue reading the story. Sound good? Just so you guys know that the Dom/Sub thing will more used a playful sexy manner. It won't be heavy duty. **

**I'm still nervous about the last episode. I hope that because the show is over, doesn't mean you'll stop reading the fanfiction.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**Just so you know, this is a 'normal chapter' you can relax.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the next night, Sookie was determined trying ignore Agneta's words that haunt her brain cells. She wanted to show Eric what she can do or stand for his dark desires, unfortunately her pregnancy says no. Between the morning sickness and just wanting to sleep, says otherwise. Eric was being the loving supportive mate that he always been since their transformation. He was hanging out with her on the bed doing some paperwork for the new Fangtasia. He was using his vamp speed to type his new computer that he ordered.

"Can the computer go as fast as you?" Sookie asked.

"It's actually ten seconds behind me." Eric chuckled and Sookie can just imagine no matter how fast technology can be. It can't outrun a vampire or vampire god that Eric is. As he was working, one of his hands has been on his new favorite place which was her abdomen. For some reason Eric felt like he was connecting to the children everytime he does this.

"Eric, the babies haven't even developed yet, they're not going to start kicking anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter, it makes me feel protective, proud, and close everytime I touch them." Sookie smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Then there was a knock on the door. Eric and Sookie gave each other a look that says _'not again'_.

"Again lover, stay here and ..."

Sookie interrupted "Don't open the window. I got it Eric." Sookie said irritatingly from him treating her like a child. She thinks that fatherhood is getting to his head. Eric stared at her wanting to say something, but he dropped it. He had to get to the door immediately because he felt there was several vampires outside. He looked through the peep hole making sure it wasn't any of those virus vampires.

When he looked through he saw Mr. Cunningham, Mr. Hawkins, and half of the authority members...including Agneta. Eric growled in annoyance_. 'What did Agneta do now?' _ Eric opened the door with caution.

"Mr. Northman! How are you this evening?" Mr. Cunningham asked. Eric thought for a vampire, he has the most manners.

"I'm fine Mr. Cunningham." Eric said short and sweet, but confused as to why they are here. However he's pretty sure Agneta had something to do with this. "What can I do for you ?"

"We need to have a discussion, may we come in?"

"It depends on the topic and I'll have to ask Sookie to invite you all in."

"Agneta tells us that there's a different situation going on with your bonded."

"Well you know Agneta likes to attack Sookie on anything she can find."

"We are well aware of that." Mr. Cunningham looked at Agneta with a cold stare. "That's why this going to be a civilized conversation. No fess, no mess, Mr. Northman."

Eric looked at them and gave them a warning "A reminder that I'm over a thousand years old. I'm older than all of you. One false move towards me and my bonded. You'll meet the true death. This goes to any of you. Understood?"

"I think we all hear you loud and clear Mr. Northman." Mr. Cunningham agreed to his condition.

Eric shouted loud enough for Sookie to hear "Lover! Come down here please!"

Sookie walked down the stairs and saw half of the Authority standing outside of her door. "Oh, Mr. Cunningham!" Sookie said in her sweet southern belle voice. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"I'm lovely my dear." Mr. Cunningham gave her a genuine smile. "May we please be invited into your home so we can continue this discussion."

Sookie looked at Eric for confirmation. He nodded and Sookie said "You all may come in."

"Thank you my dear." Mr. Cunningham sniffed Sookie's new exotic scent. He looked at Eric "I can see what Agneta is talking about." Eric started to growl ready to attack. "Calm down Mr. Northman, we're not going to hurt your bonded. However Mr. Northman, how long were you going to keep this a secret? That our new queen of Louisiana is pregnant? Don't you think it'll be odd to have her this way when vampires don't procreate the way humans and fairies do? After all, she not carrying your child."

Eric growled softly as a warning for this was the authority and he had to be careful despite the threat he gave out earlier. "She is pregnant because of me, I impregnated her!" He didn't want the truth to be out, but he refuses people no matter what species, to disrespect her and think of her as a cheater or a whore.

Mr. Cunningham looked at him stunned. "How's that possible?" he asked. Agneta's hopes of having Eric crashed and broke into a million pieces. Sookie did the impossible, she a gave her precious Eric an heir. Sookie looked at Agneta's face full of shock and disappointment. She didn't need to mind read as to what's going on in her mind.

Eric gave one answer that hopefully satisfies them "Fairy magic from Sookie. She desired strongly to have a child and her magic permitted that." Eric thought it was a good enough answer, he just hoped that there was no deadly consequence to it.

"Fairy magic?" Mr. Cunningham mind was whirling and hope had went into his heart. "Could it be any fairy?"

Eric had to think about that one for a minute "I think so. Only those who have the fairy magic can do it. Including the hybrid ones The more pure the fairy, the stronger the magic."

Mr. Cunningham nodded in understanding and stared at Sookie with a longing. "I assume that your bonded is the only one fairy around who can do that?"

Eric didn't want the head of the authority to get any ideas about kidnapping Sookie for his new idea reproducing, so he had to put in another lie. "I'm sure there are several other fairies out there like Sookie. You just have to find them and seduce them."

"Mr. Northman, I have not found a single fairy or fairy hybrid in the last hundred years until you brought your bonded to the authority." Mr. Cunningham was still trying to keep his cool, but he was very eager. It's obvious that Eric has something precious that other vampires will never have. A baby born with vampire DNA, not created through death and transformation.

Then Mr. Cunningham had another idea to make his dreams come true without starting a war. "How about during the time of your wedding and your coronation. We announce the news of this miraculous pregnancy. Tell the vampires and the fairies of how this could be done." he smiled with happiness on face. "Think of the possibilities Mr. and Mrs. Northman, a new race of vampire-fairy hybrids!"

Eric had put up a fake smile "It's a clever idea, sir."

Sookie looked at Mr. Cunningham with insecurity. "Sir, you do realize you might have to convince the King of fairies, Niall Brigant to cooperate with this?"

"I was hoping you would do it my dear. This would be a golden opportunity for friendly terms with fairies and vampires. Including your union as king and queen."

Sookie stepped back for a moment. This could be a possibility. Despite her and Eric's transformation, could fairy magic alone do that? After all it was her magic that made some of Eric's organs come to life. What if a fairy can reproduce with a vampire this whole time? All they had to do was spread their magic into the vampire. Then she had to question this. "What happens after, when the fairy helps with the reproduction and the baby or babies are born? Are the fairy and vampire going to be mates? Or is the fairy going to be slaughtered right after?"

Mr. Cunningham knew where this was heading and she had every right to think that way. "Mrs. Northman, I assure you..if this comes into manifestation, we will have some kind of system to protect the fairies that become part of the process. Whether they're mates or not."

"I'll talk to Niall, but I can't promise you anything." she said in a confident voice. Eric was shocked on the inside. Wondering what was his lover up to?

Mr. Cunningham smiled "That's all I ask, thank you my dear. This can actually be part of the agency that you want to set up." he said excitedly "We are making history!"

Agneta was still standing in the corner, being fumed by the minute. She brought the Authority over here to disgrace her, probably kill her for making a fool out of them and Eric. She actually thought that Sookie cheated on Eric with a human and Eric was letting it pass. Mr. Cunningham approached her "Well Agneta, there's no disloyalty here."

"Do really believe them?" she snarled. "They could be lying for all you know!"

"They can't afford to lie, they've got too much to lose. Taking such a risk of lying to us...is foolish." Agneta was ready to have a rampage. "Come everyone, let's leave the happy couple alone. By the way Mr. and Mrs. Northman, we have a house to show you as your new home for when you become regents. Is tomorrow night good?"

Eric and Sookie looked at each other in question. "Yes." they both said.

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow night!" as he happily made his way through the door. Along with everyone else from the authority. Agneta dragged herself out, trying to figure out another plan to get rid of Sookie before the brat is born. Eric closely watched her making sure she didn't do anything dangerous. He closed the door as everyone stepped out.

As he locked it, he looks back at Sookie with a questioning look. "You certainly encouraged the vampire-fairy mating idea, what's that about?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders "I think it can work is all."

"How?" Eric arched his eyebrow.

"Fairy magic. Same way how I did you."

"Except you were trying to heal me from a virus." Eric countered.

"I think it can work the same way. Except you heal the organs instead. I think I overdid what I did to you, because I was so scared of not putting enough magic into you. Because of that, I've made some of your organs come to life! That was before my transformation remember?"

"Okay, so the magic is possible. But why support the mating idea?"

"It'll make the vampires more loving, it'll soften them. Not only for their fairy mate, but for their child."

"Really? This is your educated guess?" Eric wasn't sure if this theory of Sookie's will work.

"I know it'll work."

"And how do you know?" Eric wondered with a little bit of doubt in his voice.

"Because it happened to you." Sookie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and gave him a cheeky smile and walked away to the bedroom.

Eric looked at her in amazement with her answer and stared at her from behind. _'That minx!' _he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and followers. Thank you to those who've been writing constantly in my reviews (You know who you are, don't worry I noticed). Again we are all saddened by True Blood's disappointment ending. Well I can assure you...you're not going to get that disappointment from me.**

**For therapy from the show's ending please read my story ****The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning **

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Enjoy! **

Sookie immediately uninvited the house from all the vampires from that night before she and Eric went to sleep. He wanted sex, but from the weird Authority's last night visit along with Agneta, including she was feeling sick, that all she wanted from Eric was to cuddle. Which he was happy to provide. When she woke up that morning, she felt fine with the exception of horniness. _'Horny sickness?'_ she thought as she giggled looking at her sleeping vampire. Maybe I'll give him a morning surprise to make up from last night.

She started stroking his member underneath the covers, trying to give him arousal. Can he have a hard on while sleeping just like a normal man? She gave him a couple of strokes and he was instantly hard. _'Well that was fast'_ she thought. She kept stroking him until he was starting to stir. Sookie giggled a little.

Eric slowly opened his eyes with a growl. "What are you doing lover?"

Sookie giggled a little more "Giving you a morning a surprise."

"You know, I heard it was a pain for men to wake up with a boner but in this case, a wonderful way to wake up." as Eric moaned and thrusted his hips a along with Sookie's stroking.

"With all the craziness last night, you didn't get any loving. So I'm trying to make up for it." she said gently as she kept on stroking him.

"Lover, I had tons of loving from you last night. We didn't have sex but we gave each other love through cuddling." Eric said with a chuckle. Sookie went up and straddled Eric to position herself with his cock. He can already see how wet she was around her folds.

"Really lover? Was this for me or for you?" Eric said with humor as he arched on of his eyebrows. She loves it when he does that.

"Both, actually." As she penetrated herself with Eric's erection with a moan. She started riding him as pleasure came to both of them. Eric sat up and began nipping and sucking her breasts as his hips started to thrust into her. "Oh yeah..." Sookie whimpered.

"I can't wait for these beauties to get bigger." Eric said about her breasts. He started rolling his tongue around each nipple giving Sookie some nerve shock waves going through the body. Which each time he does, makes Sookie's body and her muscles tense up. This effect created a torturous squeezing sensation around his cock. Eric gave out a tortured moan.

"Of course you do Eric...Oh...oh...oh...oh...yeeaaauuh!... Sookie hit her climax as soon as Eric played with her clit. "You're such a man!" She kept riding him until her orgasm went through its course.

"Really? I'll show you a man!" Eric than grabbed her hips steadily, than started pounding into her to drive himself into his orgasm. Eric roared so loudly that the whole room shook with vibration from his voice. "Oh...Oh..my beautiful lover, that was a perfect way to wake up." Eric said with love and he kissed Sookie with a passion. Eric laid down and started closing his eyes.

"Hey! Mr. Eric Northman what are you doing?" Sookie said. He looked like he was falling asleep again.

"Going to sleep." he confirmed.

"Why? The great Eric Northman doesn't go to sleep right after sex!"

"Late night, and I'm need my sleep for we have to see the house that the Authority has provided for us. Plus last night I didn't have my eyes closed. For fear that Agneta might come and attack. Even though you uninvited them again."

"Eric, why do you keep Agneta alive? If you feel like she's a deep threat?"

"She's part of the Authority and even though I can kill them all within mere seconds. I don't want to step on anyone's toes, unless I have to." Sookie nodded. "But if she truly becomes a threat, I will send her to the true death." Sookie nodded again. She too began to feel tired. "You're getting tired too?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Sookie yawned.

"I think mating season has caught up with us. So why don't we sleep in today and catch what we needed? We need to be awake tonight anyhow." Eric eyes were really beginning to close. He never felt so tired in his life.

"Yeah, more sleep. Sounds good." Sookie cuddled right next to Eric. She laid her head down on his chest and breathed in his scent. His smell was wonderful that it made her have a peace of mind. Before they knew it, Sookie and Eric were in a much needed deep sleep.

Both of them woke up refreshed and the sun was already starting to set. Eric was the first to wake. He looked down and saw his beloved is still there with him. "Sookie, were you asleep this whole time?"

Sookie stretched and she nodded. "I felt like not only I need the sleep, but I didn't want to leave you."

Eric was a little concerned for not only Sookie slept the whole day, but she was becoming clingy. Not that he was complaining, in fact he loved it. But he was still concerned. He needs to call up Dr. Ludwig to check her out. Making sure there's nothing inside her that's harmful.

They both got dressed for they had a meeting with Mr. Cunningham at a certain address to see their future home. "Are you feeling alright? No morning sickness or anything?" Eric asked Sookie in concern.

"No Eric, I'm fine. Now let's do this and get it over with." she said with determination. Eric took Sookie and himself in his famous corvette. As he drove, the scenery was very beautiful, very rich, and very spread out. In other words the next door neighbors is about two miles away from each other. Each house or mansion had acres of land.

They finally found the house along with Mr. Cunningham in his car, along with his associates. Luckily Agneta wasn't there this time. Even though it was night, but there were so many lights around that it brighten up the whole place. Sookie got out the car in amazement. The place was a mansion and it was very colonial. Eric got out and he thought the place looks descent and has a style that says royalty or 'old money.'

"Wow Eric! Look at this place!" Eric smiled for Sookie's excitement. It was about time for her to love the things that she deserves. However this place looks familiar.

"Hello you two!" Mr. Cunningham came to greet. "Well as you can see, this is the house. Come, let's go inside!" Again Sookie was overwhelmed by beauty as she went inside. The place had wooden and marble tile floors. It had columns with vines wrapped around them. Beautiful crystal chandeliers that put's little rainbows on the walls because of the spectrum. The place was perfect, the rooms were huge as were the closets, huge kitchen, living rooms, offices, and extra rooms which were perfect for Sookie to set up the nurseries for her children.

"We made sure that there were rooms for your future little one. I hope this place is to your satisfactory."

Eric admitted this is a perfect place to raise his children, as far as living in Louisiana is concerned. He still wants his children to grow up in Sweden sometimes. He looked around for camera bugs or anything suspicious behind the walls "What about security?"

"You'll have at least fifteen Wares to be your security and bodyguards. Plus, despite the place being in the historical period, it's wired with security cameras and alert systems. This place was made for it, even though all the electrical systems were put in later. By the way you must look at the garden!"

Sookie and Eric stepped out of the back of the house and saw a beautiful garden mixed with many flowers along with a swimming pool with a waterfall. Sookie looked at the back of the house and saw the garden and the pool again. No wonder the place feels familiar. "Eric!" she whispered. Eric looked at her. "This is the house that I dreamt of!"

Eric was stunned. "I know lover, I've dreamt of this house too! This is where all of our dreams come true lover." Sookie smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Also a little gift from the Authority for your child." Mr. Cunningham interrupted as he shown them a huge playground. It had swings, slides, monkey bars in multitude levels, a huge tire swing, a playhouse, and many levels for a child to climb on. Eric thought it was a good way to start training his boys to be active. Sookie was in tears of joy, for seeing something that'll belong to her children. That play set made Sookie's pregnancy feel more real. She went on one of the swings and started swinging a little. She can imagine herself playing with her children here. Including swimming with them in the pool. She had more tears of joy coming down. This was becoming more real by the day. She got off the swing to go back to Eric with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Sookie said to Mr. Cunningham excitedly.

"I assume you love the house?" Mr. Cunningham asked with a smile.

"Yes. Mr. Cunningham. We'll move in." Eric said with a genuine smile. Underneath Eric was jumping for joy. For Sookie and himself, they found their literal dream home. A beautiful place to raise their children.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear fellow readers, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got a new job and it really took my nights, which means exhaustion. But I love your reviews, favorites and followers! **

**I'm sorry for my grammar errors, sentence structure is my weakness because I'm highly functioning autistic and language structure is a little off. It's also because sometimes my head is faster than my hands when it comes to writing.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball (The story is mine!)**

Sookie inhaled deeply than slowly exhaled out, trying to calm down her overbeating heart. She was filled with excitement and feeling very nervous. Eric and Sookie were all still in Sookie's old house that was almost all packed up and ready for the new house. Dr. Ludwig was there to do a house call check-up on Sookie's pregnancy. Dr. Ludwig, Eric, and herself was looking at the monitor of the ultrasound to take a look at her baby, well the beginnings of a baby just to see if everything is going well. Eric held her hand, fascinated at the machinery and the little image on the screen. He could see a faint outline of a baby blob, but it was hard for Sookie to see.

"It seems like everything is okay." Dr. Ludwig stated.

Sookie looked at the monitor more closely "Can you tell if I have twins or not?" she asked.

"Yes Mam. Do you see those two blobs?" Dr Ludwig pointed out where the blobs were. Sookie nodded with a smile. "Those blobs may not be much, but those special blobs are your babies. You are going to have twins."

Sookie's eyes were filled with tears of joy. Eric just kept on staring at the screen, like if he stared at it longer the babies would shaped form more. He is just as happy and filled with a fatherly pride. His ego was totally huge for not only he was getting a son, but two sons! They were going to be princes of vampires and fairies. He was going to be a vampire king of Louisiana with Sookie as his queen. He never felt so blessed right now. For once he truly felt like he was being watched over by a high being. He never had so many gifts come to him so easily. At the same time he was afraid that all of this will be gone in a flash. Part of him was so afraid that this was a dream and he was going to wake up. If that's true, he was going to be suicidal. He shook his head from the negative thoughts that were creeping themselves in and he looked at his beloved who was filled with joy, despite the fact that their children were not really formed yet. They were just cells, but still they were looking at evidence that their children are existing.

"I'm going to be mom Eric! And you're going to be a father!" Sookie said through her tears of happiness. "The best part is that they're your children Eric. You fathered them, not some random sperm donor."

Eric smiled back just as happy for his mate was already glowing " I know lover, and thank you for having them and going to give birth to them. That I know is a miraculous task itself." Then another worry came to Eric. He just remembered his Viking days, where in that time period it was truly indeed a miracle for both the mother and child to be healthy and okay after the birth was over. Women died constantly from the birthing process, fever, or infection. Also many infants died for a simple reason...people back then didn't know you were supposed to clear a baby's throat or give it a pat on the back for it to start breathing. The people instantly assumed that if the baby didn't cry, it was a still born.

Sookie has read through Eric's thoughts, sense she can tell he was thinking in heavy thought about their children. "Eric." Eric looked at Sookie for she confirmed to him that she's been listening on his thoughts. "It's going to be okay. We have technology and medicines that help out pregnancies that we have more good births than bad." she tried to give comfort.

"Sorry lover. I already know that I shouldn't have to worry. It's just that I can't help but feel the old memories of what used to happen."

"I understand." Sookie still had his hand, but this time she was giving the comfort to him.

"I don't mean to interrupt your hallmark moment, but I need to leave." Dr. Ludwig said as she started to pack up the machinery. "Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

Sookie had tons of questions "What am I to expect? What kind of children are they? Also what should I eat?"

"Well Ms. Stackhouse, we don't know exactly how those children are going to come out. They can be pure fae, or mixture of vampire and fae...there are many possibilities of what your children can be. To be honest with you..not that I ever wasn't but we are in new territory as far as supernatural beings is concerned. We're just going to have to wait and see. The best advice I can give you is to follow your instincts. The one thing many human beings have forgotten to do is follow their natural instincts. Many living things follow their instincts for survival and pregnancy. You must do that, your instincts are your manual. However the two recommendations is that you must eat more to gain your strength and to feed the two little ones you got inside of you. Also if you ever feel discomfort from pregnancy, take your vampire's blood to take the pain away.

"But won't that affect the babies?" Sookie wondered what would the side effects be for babies to have vampire blood.

"It might actually be good for them. They might have bond of their own to their father and the blood will strengthen their growth. After all these babies are not human, that we know for certain."

"Do you have any idea of when the babies are due?" Sookie asked.

"With an estimated guess, I'd say around five months. Which that's how the average pregnancy of a fairy is. But you have to count the vampire blood that you drink from Northman should speed things up more." Sookie looked concerned for that didn't feel like an answer. "Like I said, were in new territory. All we can do is guess. Which is why I'm writing so many notes, since your baby is the first of its kind. We have to document it. Just in case there'll be more in the future.

Then finally asked about the question that he' been dying to ask. "What about feedings?"

"Sookie from you?" Dr. Ludwig asked "We just covered that! Weren't you paying attention vampire?!"

"I meant me feeding from Sookie. Will I harm my children because of it?"

"No, as long as you stop before you take too much. Just don't be greedy with it, she'll be fine and your children should be fine."

Eric smirked for he can finally have his treat of sucking Sookie's blood with the pregnancy hormones as well as her being a full fae. Sookie playfully rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm. Dr. Ludwig cleaned off the gel from Sookie's abdomen from the use of the sonogram scanning.

"Sense this is new journey for everyone, here's my personal number for any questions that will arise and for you to call me for emergency check-ups. I'll send you my bill Northman."

Eric then looked at Dr. Ludwig "Like always Dr. Ludwig it's been a ..."

"Stop trying to charm me Northman! I still find you annoying!" after that statement she popped out.

"What is it about you that she hates you so much?" Sookie asked.

"She doesn't hate me. She's just not really a fan of vampires. She only deals with us because of our blood. So sometimes the payment is not necessarily money, but our blood instead."

"So it looks like I have my own personal doctor for this."

"You have to Sookie. Our babies maybe beyond miracles for us, but we still have no idea how all of this is going to proceed. We have to take every precaution there is to make sure everything goes smoothly and to prepare for the unexpected. I know that and Dr. Ludwig know it." Eric gave a gentle loving kiss to Sookie. "By the way I heard a rumor that someone had bought a wedding dress." Sookie smirked and gave a playful smile. "May I see it?"

Sookie looked at him like he was kidding "No! You're not suppose to see it until I walk down the aisle."

Eric frowned "I'm familiar with this concept, but I forgot the reason why."

"Eric it's bad luck when the groom sees the wedding dress on the bride before the wedding."

Eric snorted with laughter "You're joking right?" Sookie shook her head no. "Well what about me seeing the dress without you in it."

"Same thing."

"Sookie do really believe in that superstition?" Sookie nodded.

"Lover. In a vampire sense, we are already married. So technically I'm your husband. So can I now see the dress?"

"First of all, we may be husband and wife the vampire way but there was no wedding of that. This is the human way, and the human way says the groom may not see the wedding dress until I walked down the aisle."

"Okay lover, do you want to know why that superstition was created to begin with?"

Sookie paused for a moment "I'm actually curious as to how that came about."

Eric looked at Sookie hoping she'll brace herself for what marriages really were about. "During the time when arranged marriages were custom, the betrothed couple wasn't allowed to see each other before the wedding _at all_. The wedding symbolized a business deal between two families." Sookie had her eyebrows raised. "I know romantic, huh? The father would have been pleased for his daughter to marry a man from a rich, land-owning family. But he also feared that if the groom met the bride before the wedding and thought she wasn't attractive, he'd call off the wedding, casting shame onto the bride and her family. Therefore, it became tradition that the bride and groom were only allowed to meet at the wedding ceremony so that the groom did not have the opportunity to change his mind. And that veil the bride wears? Its original purpose was also to keep the groom from finding out what the bride looked like until the last possible minute, when it was too late to back out of the transaction."

"Are you serious?" Sookie asked.

"Lover back in my days, marriage was pretty close to the same thing except we do allow love as a reason to get married as well. However if I had an elder brother who had a wife and kids, and he died in battle; it would be my duty to marry her and take care of her children so they had a husband to look after them."

Sookie never felt better than to live in the century she's living in now. "So marriage for love is a new concept still." Eric nodded as Sookie looked down with a frown.

"So now you know the truth behind the superstition, can I see the dress?"

"It's still a no."

"What! Why? What's the reason this time?"

"When you see me walk down the aisle, I want you to be entranced and in awe when you see me. It'll make it more memorable."

"I'm always entranced by you, but at least this excuse was better than the last one." Sookie was smiling in a pleading way. Eric rolled his eyes as he gave in. "Fine lover, I'll won't see the dress until you come to me down the aisle when you finally yield to me permanently the human way."

Sookie kissed him passionately "Thank you Eric. By the way I bought more than just a wedding dress." she said in a teasing voice.

Eric arched an eyebrow "Really? Do tell lover."

"It's very sexy and it's for our wedding night." she said with a teasing smile. Now Eric's going to have this in his mind all the time until his wedding night.

"Lover! You're not going leave that clue sitting on my mind until that night are you?" Sookie nodded. "That's cruel lover! That's torture!"

Sookie smirked at him "So Mr. Northman? Do you think I'm an excellent torturer?"

Eric was so close to Sookie face to face where they're breathing each other's air. "I think you have a talent for it."


	26. Chapter 26

**_(This message is the same on all three stories The Gift from Sookie to Save Eric, The Living Painting, and The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning)._**

**Thank you all dear readers for your comments, favorites, and followers. I apologize for the late update. Having my new job and tiring hours has left me exhausted. Plus I 'm writing not only these three stories but I'm also writing another story that I'm willing to have it published.**

**Plus I was in mourning...for my beloved cat has died unexpectedly. She was my baby. While I'm still visiting my mother, my father was watching over my cat back at home. This was such a shock, I cried my heart out. My cat was only three years old and there was nothing wrong with her (or so I thought). She died from a heart disease that's very common in cats. Vets to this day, don't know what causes this and it's undetectable until it's too late. The Vet has told my dad that I took very good care of her. There was nothing I could have done any better. Cats with this heart disease has a 1-8 year lifespan. For those who are reading this and has a cat...the disease is called ****Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. ****The only way to find this thing is through a sonogram. An X-ray would not pick this up. Just so you know, there's no cure. For the cat to live longer is for him/her to eat specific cat food that has the ingredient to help the heart. So that's my sob story. I still cry to this very day.**

**By the way, to my beloved readers...do any of you work as a literary agent or work in a publishing company? If any of you are and love my work please contact me through private messaging and tell me what you represent. If you are professional in this area, then please excuse my mistakes with spelling and grammar. Many times these stories were rushed to being published for several reasons. Thank You.**

**Don't worry readers, no matter how late I update. I won't leave a story hanging. Anyway on with the story! Thank You for your patience.**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. (Some of them are my own). **

Chapter 26

"Everything has to be perfect! Including the dining area, the ballroom, and the coronation/wedding room! No mistakes! No security mishaps!" Mr. Cunningham was feeling the extra stress and pressure that was on him. Even though vampires are very good of conquering stress; including very good of hiding it, but vampires right now have no room for mistakes for the open public to see. They can't have another Russell Edgington killing spree or any supernatural surprise on the news. This extraordinary event of Eric and Sookie's wedding and coronation will be filmed and everyone including humans is going to see this. Mr. Cunningham feels like this one big ceremony will bring vampires back into the spotlight in a good way.

"Don't you think you're relying too much on this?" Mr. Hawkins asked. He can tell how much Mr. Cunningham is freaking out on the inside.

"Yes, but we don't have a choice. We have to have so much goodness happening in one night, that not only vampires will have hope again but the humans' fear of us will become lower."

"All in one night though? First it's Eric and Sookie's wedding. Having two enemy species come together, then there is their coronation right after that. Sookie's pregnancy and her idea for the baby vamps adoption and now...you want Mr. Northman to announce that there's a cure for vampires, which we don't exactly have that yet."

"We do have the cure!" Mr. Cunningham said in a whisper to Mr. Hawkins. "We just haven't produced it yet. Scientists are working on it, around the clock."

"Then you wait!" Mr. Hawkins said sternly. "One thing I know about humans is that their brains absorb one thing at a time. If you throw all of this on them all at once, they wouldn't know what to think. Besides they're finally getting used to the idea that vampires have their own government."

"I know. Trust me Mr. Hawkins, I know humans too. Another thing that they love to hear, is good news. That... they absorb faster than anything. Having multiple good news, gets people excited...including vampires. "

Mr. Hawkins wanted to make sure that his boss knew exactly what he's doing. "I still think you shouldn't announce not only the possible cure, but also Sookie's heritage. Fairies haven't revealed themselves to the world yet."

"The humans will not know that part. We're creating two separate videos. One for humans to see on the news, and the other is specifically for vampires and the supernatural community."

"So, how are we presenting this to the humans?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"I've looked at Mr. and Mrs. Northman's files and have learned their back story. It's adorable really. A very small town, hardworking human waitress meets the powerful and old Viking vampire sheriff. That's a fairytale in itself. Little girls will dream of marrying some kind of handsome vampire prince when they get older. Eric and Sookie's image and story will encourage it. Especially now they will be king and queen of Louisiana! That's the hope for humans that fairytales do come true." Mr. Cunningham snickered with a little bit of humor. "Walt Disney couldn't do it any better! Perhaps we should make Eric and Sookie dolls for children!

"Now you're off your head!" Mr. Hawkins could see the wheels turning inside of Mr. Cunningham's head. He knew his boss was going to milk every drop of opportunity of using Eric and Sookie's image for publicity. To make a happy vampire friendly world again.

"Why not? It's never been done before, for the vampire government anyway."

"We are already doing things that haven't been done before! I think we should slow down."

"I don't think so. When wonderful things happen...you make them large enough into a huge wave for everyone to be in."

"You still need to talk to Mr. Northman for not only your ideas but also his permission for the wedding and coronation format."

"I'll be visiting him soon. After all the their wedding is in a week...I have to make sure everything is to his desire as well as Sookie's. Besides they're moving into the new house as we speak." Mr. Hawkins nodded. As he and Mr. Cunningham was signing papers and making sure the Werewolves know what they are doing for security, they hear Agneta walking in a fast pace. You can hear her high heels clicking louder as she was moving towards them. All vampires and werewolves looked at her with alert. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" she yelled and slammed a newspaper page on to the table. Mr. Hawkins looked at her with caution as he picked up the newspaper piece. There and behold was a huge article about Sookie and Eric, their wedding and their up and coming coronation. There was a big picture of Sookie in her Merlotte's waitress uniform on the left and a handsome picture of a professional Eric Northman with Fangtasia in the background. The headline was: BON TEMPS WAITRESS IS GETTING MARRIED TO A OVER THOUSAND YEAR OLD VAMPIRE KING: A TRUE LOVE FAIRYTALE.

Mr. Hawkins was wide eyed shocked. It was in the papers already. He looked at Mr. Cunningham in shock. "You already did the publicity?! Without Northman's permission?!"

"Yes. For this situation I'd rather beg for forgiveness than to ask permission. This needs to happen. If Mr. Northman doesn't like it, I'll beg for forgiveness."

_'Not before he kills you first.'_ Mr. Hawkins thought.

Agneta was snarling "You wouldn't need to beg forgiveness if I was Eric's queen!"

"Agneta darling, do we have to go over this again? There's much more benefits for Eric to marry Sookie than with you. There's nothing to go by of having a vampire marrying another vampire. There are no bridges...except for building states."

"HE'S MARRYING A BACKWATER WAITRESS TRAMP!" she screamed.

"Who also happens to be a fairy princess by blood! Including she's having his children! Which has never been done before in our vampire history!" He shouted back with a bit of calm. "We can have a new era if this is done appropriately. Eric and Sookie is our chance."

"Eric should still be MINE!"

"Agneta...let it go. Eric doesn't want you. It's beyond obvious that he loves this fairy. What would you do? Kidnap him and torture him until he says yes?! Which you better not do, if you're thinking towards that direction." he said sternly. Agneta didn't say anything, but vamp-speed out of the hotel in anger. The vampires and werewolves went back to their businesses of setting up.

"We really need to watch her." Mr. Cunningham said. "She might become a danger to herself... and others."

"Why don't we just kill her?" Mr. Hawkins questioned.

"I'm trying not to start the trend of killing vampires just because they were misbehaving. That needs to stop. We need every single vampire on this earth."

"We have the cure sir, or so you say. So why safekeeping all the vamps?"

"Not every vampire is going to get cured."

Mr. Hawkins wasn't sure of what Mr. Cunningham meant, but he was going to drop it for now despite a cold chill that went down his spine. "You're still going to have to talk to Mr. Northman and his Sookie and show them this." he showed him the newspaper article. "If they haven't seen it already."

"I know." he looked at the huge article again and read some of the lines. "The new Princess Diana of vampires!" Mr. Cunningham laughed with happiness.

Sookie and Eric were moved the last group of boxes into their cars. As Sookie was moving the last of the moving boxes into her car, she saw a newspaper roll on the lawn. "Might as well grab it. It'll be the last newspaper from this farmhouse." She opened up the paper which was mixture between local Bon Temps news and national news. There she saw a whole page about her and Eric! She saw the headline: BON TEMPS WAITRESS IS GETTING MARRIED TO A OVER THOUSAND YEAR OLD VAMPIRE KING: A TRUE LOVE FAIRYTALE.

"HOLY S!" Sookie looked at the pictures wide-eyed. Eric vamp-speed right to her for he felt Sookie's shock. For he feared for it was something to do with their babies. Then he saw the paper and grabbed it from Sookie's hands. "Eric! Can you believe this?!"

Eric was filled with mixed emotions. He was completely angered at first for that Mr. Cunningham did this without his permission. Then the second emotion that came was pride. Seeing his picture along with Sookie's, announcing to the world that they are the ultimate couple that everyone wants to be. He looked at Sookie's picture and his own again. The picture of him was actually when he had his long hair on the first night Sookie met him. Sookie's picture looked like it was the time period before she met vampires or himself. It just brought back some of the memories of Sookie and himself. How much they went through in so little time. They now act like they've known each other forever. He smiled with pride at the newspaper article.

"ERIC! Why are you smiling? You should be angry about this! I'm angry about this!" Sookie stated.

"Lover, don't you see? We are the power couple...or we are going to be soon. It's obvious that the new authority is desperate to have a wonderful image again. Which means we have the power." Eric actually was reading the article about him and Sookie. It was about how they met and they're in love despite their species and age differences. "I wonder how they got the information from?"

"Does it matter?" Sookie felt a sense of worry. "Don't you think will be easy targets from people who'll hate us?"

"Either that or it'll be harder because everyone will know us."

"What about our children Eric? They can be targeted if everyone in the world knows about us."

"Again lover, it'll probably harder to attack or kill our children if everyone knows about them." Sookie instinctively wrapped her arms around her abdomen trying to protect her unborn babies from no danger that's presented. "Sookie my love, I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to our children." Eric went to her and caressed her face. "Everyone is going to love you my queen."

"We all know that's not true, especially one in particular." Eric knew Sookie's meaning.

"I swear if Agneta threatens us again, she will meet her true death. At least I know how desperate the authority is that they'll do anything for us. That's including killing one of their members."

"Are you still going to act like you're angry about this? To the authority I mean." Sookie asked knowing Eric has a way of manipulating people for favors.

"Of course. Guilt of action always brings the favors. Which my love, you already know that." Sookie smirked as well as he did, for she was understanding how to play the game with vampires and their favors. Eric gave her a passionate kiss for he felt so much pride in his being. Everything was going his way, but he has to be sure that it keeps going like that. Which means he still has to be alert for threats.

As they kept kissing, Sookie saw something in the corner of her eye. "NIALL!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I figured it out!" Eric and Sookie had question marks on their faces. "The prophecy!" Niall said excitedly.


End file.
